Meant For you
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Spoilers set after KH2. This is just a cute little story about the threesomes’ lives once they’ve returned. It’s just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! No Riku, Sora loving. sorry peoples... Ch. 23 up!
1. some things never change

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. Their the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

The sound of waves and birds carried its sound into an open window. The light breeze hitting a young man's face lightly causing his chestnut brown hair to tickle his forehead. The boy's lips smiled from being tickled. He breathed in a breath of air and began to stretch. He was starting to wake up. Just as he began to move he fell off of his bed falling on something soft.

"Oof!" The soft thing which, apparently was a human, cried.

"huuh?"

"Soora! Geeroof!" A silver haired boy yelped.

"Oh… Sorry Riku." Sora said getting up casually, as if he didn't just turn his best friend into a pancake. "Man it feels good to be home, once again in a bed!"

"Yeah… speak for yourself..." grumbled Riku rubbing his sore chest.

"Come on Riku! We've got to go over to Kairi's house! I'm so angry she couldn't sleep over!" Sora exclaimed pulling on some pants.

Sora sat on the ground next to Riku once he was done with the battle against his pants.

"I think I've gained weight…" He groaned pinching his stomach.

"I know, I can see your double chin already."

"Wha?" At that said he tumbled around and reached for a tiny mirror examining his chin. It still looked thin.

"Hahah! You are so shallow Sora! You are not getting fat! Maybe gained some pounds but that's normal when you come home and your mother feeds you non stop."

Sora pouted and stood up shaking his pants off. "Hmph! Shows what you know… I just… feel fat that's all."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Funny." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bag of chips. Riku stared dumbfounded.

"Ew! Gross Sora! Those were there the last time I slept over! That was more then a year ago!"

Sora looked at him, took a chip, bit it, chewed it, and shrugged, "Not bad for more-then-a-year-old-chip."

Riku shook his head and got up picking up his clothes from the ground. As he was getting out of his sleep clothes and back into his regular clothes he said, "You know Sora you're going to get the runs if you keep eating like that."

"Oh well, at least then I can have the runs and not gain any weight."

"Haha god Sora you're so weird!"

Sora sat down again continuing to eat his rotting bag of potato chips and looked up at Riku once more, "Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fifteen going on sixteen in a few weeks; do you think that's too young to love?"

"You're never too young to love."

"But how do you know when you're in love?"

"You know it in your heart. And if you are asking about Kairi, trust me, it's love. She wouldn't hang around you," He snatched the bag of rotten chips from Sora, "when you eat these things. And yet… she does. Trust me, it's love." He said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Should I tell her what I'm feeling? I mean… its fact that we both know, but we've never spoken it."

"Tell her, it's the best thing." He stood up, now fully clothed.

"Come on, we have Kairi to visit. Perhaps you could tell her then. But you should do it alone."

"Yeah." Sora nodded and stood up also. He winced suddenly.

"What is it?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Nothing…"

"People don't wince for no reason." His hand was on his hip.

"Remember when Xeanort had me in that electrical fire? I couldn't move, I couldn't think. It was weird, the pain was so strong that… I just felt like dying right then and there."

"To be honest I was afraid you would die. So are you wincing because you hurt or because you were remembering?"

"Ever since he did that to me, I've felt this pain that rushes through my body, just for a second but it's the same excruciating pain."

"You know I would call you a baby, but when he hit me on the side… well I still feel sore there. So I know how you feel, it might be bolts just rushing through you. We can probably see a Dr, I don't know."

"Yeah, come on we're delaying Kairi time!" He called and rushed out of the door.

Riku smiled and shook his head. Walking after his enthusiastic friend. He was surprised to see Sora stuffing his face with food his mother made.

"Wow Sora, just a minute ago you were complaining about being fat… and how on earth did you manage to make it to the kitchen in less than three seconds?"

"MmmI Sufermaa!" He chocked out from all the food shoveled in his mouth.

"Good morning Riku, would you like a plate also?" She greeted smiling at her son.

"Um, sure thanks." He sat down picking up his fork and began eating when she set the plate in front of him.

Bacon, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes filled their plates. In record time Sora was finished eating. He sat back with a satisfied grin on his face, patted his chest and let out a loud belch.

"Sora!" His mother scolded.

Sora blushed lightly and apologized. "Sorry mom, but your food is so good! The air has to come out and release its yummy smell once again!"

But his mother, Terry did not find this amusing. Sora laughed sheepishly and stood up, kissed his mother goodbye and rushed to the door. Poor Riku who did not have the fast ability to shovel his food in his mouth had to stuff food in his mouth and choke while thanking Sora's mother and followed after Sora who was already running towards the path to Kairi's house.

Painfully he swallowed the ball of food down and called after Sora.

"Sora! Kairi isn't going anywhere hold on a second!"

Sora turned around and yelled something back but Riku couldn't hear he was too far away. He jogged and finally caught up to Sora.

"What did you say I didn't hear you Speedy Gonzales?"

"Uh.. I didn't say anything…." Sora mused in a non convincing voice.

"A huh." Riku said and walked ahead of his over exaggerating friend.

"You know Riku? I'm happy." He was walking alongside Riku with his arms up around his head.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." He stopped walking and looked at Sora, "I'm happier then when we left the Island the first time."

"I am too. But I feel different."

"Probably from eating too many rotten chips." Riku joked.

"Well no but that could be it, I just feel so open now, and free. Like my heart isn't feeling so Island bound, you know?"

"I know…"

"And what's weird and knew is that…" He lowered his voice and got closer to Riku, "I feel teenager feelings now…" He blushed furiously and backed off.

Riku laughed at Sora's embarrassment. For girls it could be embarrassing to have those feelings when their young, but Sora was just not an ordinary guy. He was more feminine then anything. But he couldn't tell his friend that! It made Sora unique and more antiquate to get the most girls. Girls like the sensitive types, they like the open ones. But then the slutty girls at school always wanted Riku, not Sora. So they were balanced, but he had to feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Sora getting the true girls. He got stuck with the easy girls. He got tired of it; he wanted a girlfriend who loved him for him. Not for his looks and muscles.

"Do you think about Kairi when you do it?" Riku teased loving every bit of Sora's reactions to this.

"Uum… d-do what?"

He just laughed and led the way.

Their trip to Kairi's house was short after their 'little' talk, but it was also quiet. Sora was still red but he just looked like he was jogging too much.

When Kairi's house came into view Sora ran up ahead and ran to Kairi's bedroom window on the side of the house. Riku shook his head and walked to the front door like _normal_ people.

But Sora just continued on to her window. He looked through it to see if anyone was in there. There she was. Sitting on her chair in her room reading some kind of book. Probably her romance books. He rolled his eyes and knocked hard on her window startling her. She looked up and saw that it was just Sora. Obviously this was an ordinary custom for she walked to the window and let him in.

"Oh Sora I've missed that soo much!"

"I don't know what happened to Riku though…"

"He'll show up at my bedroom door like always silly!" She bumped him lightly on the head and helped pull him in.

"Sora you're heavy!"

"God you don't think I'm fat do you!" He rushed in the room and went to the window leaving a dumbfounded Kairi. She just watched amused as Sora turned around examining his stomach, thighs and his ass.

"Sora… since when did you care more about your weight then I do?"

"Since… well… I don't know."

"Since he got home I guess." Riku said at Kairi's door frame.

"Good morning Riku!" The red head said perkily.

"Hey Kai." He greeted and sat on her bed shaking his head at Sora's shallowness once more. "Your mom said she's heading out to the store so lock the house if you leave."

"Okay." She pulled Sora away from the body length mirror and pushed him on the bed.

"Wow Kairi, next to Riku?" He winked.

Kairi rolled her eyes and smacked his leg. He earned a punch from Riku too.

Sora pouted and sat up rubbing his leg where Riku punched him. "Let's go to the Island. Right now, we can go swimming!"

"Alright but I'm skinny dippin'!" Riku announced and leaned back laughing.

"Ew gross! I don't want to see Riku body pieces!"

"Or do you?" Kairi teased.

Sora shot up, "What does that mean?"

"It means she's teasing you dork." Riku laughed again at Sora's defensive side.

"Oh yeah…" He stood up and walked out of the door calling back, "Come on you guys my fat is just dying to be burned away!"

She looked towards the doorway smiling after him.

Riku stood up next to her looking at the same spot where she was. "It's funny, how much he's changed. He's still the same enthusiastic, embarrassed, and out-going Sora, but something has changed in him."

"He's not a kid anymore."

"Neither are we."

"Nope." She smiled and grabbed her bathing suit from her dresser and a towel following Sora out of the door.

Riku caught up with Kairi at the front door and opened his jaw in shock. Kairi's was open just the same.

"How the hell does he run so fast? Does he ever grow tired!" Riku demanded in disbelief.

"Haha come on Riku! We better hurry before he takes off without us." They both ran after their friend who was miles ahead of them.

He was waiting patiently in the little boat they always used to get on the Island. But he wasn't looking at them; he was looking out at the ocean. Kairi got in her boat and looked at Sora. Riku did the same.

"Hey Sora, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I was just… I missed this place."

"I rarely came to the Island after you guys left. It brought back to many memories, it was too painful."

"We're home now Kairi." Riku said smiling.

"I know, you don't know how happy I am!" She exclaimed teetering off of her boat and hugged a now startled Sora and Riku who hugged back.

They all laughed and started to peddle towards the Island with high spirits.

To Be Continued…

Yay! Hope you guys like this new story. Please review! Geez! I am so on a writing spree, I'm trying to get so much writing done as much as possible before I get stuck with so much school work again!


	2. The Beach Trip

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. Their the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some minor adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"Roll, roll, roll, your boat, gently on the stream…!" Sora called to the others while peddling his boat towards the Island.

"Shut, shut shut, the hell up Sora…!"

"Hahah!" Kairi laughed at Riku's taunting.

"Riku, that's not how the lines go…"

"I made my own Sora."

"I'm really hot." Sora said wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"No your not." Riku teased.

"No, that's me who's hot." Kairi chimed in.

"I wasn't talking about that you guys…" But Sora just jumped in the water suddenly and pulled his boat the small way towards the Island docks. Up ahead were Selphie and Tidus talking on the shore. They had come home and were greeted by them heavily. Hugs and pats, food was involved too.

"Hey guys!" Sora called once he tied his boat to the dock.

"Sora!" Tidus welcomed.

"Ohh Kairi! Sora! Riku!" Selphie bobbed up and down.

Sora had already pulled off his clothes and was in his boxer shorts, so was Riku, but Kairi was still in her pink dress, she grabbed her bathing suit and excused herself. They always changed up in the tree house if they didn't before.

"Hey well, Tidus and I have to get home. We have um… prior engagements." Selphie blushed.

"Hey guys!" Kairi called from behind.

"Ohh Kairi what a cute bathing suit!" Selphie giggled.

Kairi blushed and shrugged. But Sora agreed, it was cute… just a simple two piece blue bathing suit but it brought out her eyes. It had small ruffles on the bottom piece covering the tops of her hips, but that didn't seem to matter, you could see every curve of her body.

"Kairi?" Riku asked bringing Sora out of his mind lust state.

"Yes?" She asked turning away from Selphie's giggles (she noticed Sora gawking).

"Is your belly button pierced?" He questioned.

Kairi blushed and nodded, "Selphie and I got it done. She was afraid to do it herself so she asked if I would come along. I didn't want it done… but hey what are friends for."

"It's a papou fruit." Sora pointed out looking at it closely.

"Yeah. I mean it is such a strong implied fruit right?"

"Yup!" Selphie laughed, "Hey well Tidus and I have to go. See you three later!" She was already halfway down the beach before they could answer her.

"Come on its hot!" Sora complained. He bolted to the beach running fast, a wave came up and hit his shins, and Sora came tumbling in the water.

Riku and Kairi caught up with him laughing. Sora grumbled and picked himself up. He dove underneath the water, loving the feel of it's cool water touching every inch of his body. He dove in deeper until his ears started to pop. He pulled himself up and popped his head out of the surface. He swallowed too much water and let out a loud belch earning a death look from Kairi and a laugh from Riku.

"Sora you disgusting pig!" Kairi scolded hitting him on the head.

"Ow! I'm not disgusting… I just swallowed too much water." He said rubbing his head.

Riku swam foreword and splashed them both, "Come on! We're wasting too much time arguing. Looks like it might rain later on tonight."

They swam and goofed around for about another two hours before they headed to shore, making sand castles.

"Mine is the best!" Sora bragged.

Kairi and Riku turned to look at his. They both laughed out loud. His castle looked like he just shoveled sand up in four different places. Kairi's looked a little shaper, but still pretty bad. Riku's was fairly nice, but only because he found a pail lying on the beach.

Sora randomly fell down on his back staring up at the now clouded over sky. It was starting to blow cold wind. Goosebumps flooded his body as he shivered.

"I have a tummy ache." He announced.

"It could be because you ate two year old chips today." Riku laughed.

"Ew Sora! You did that last time remember? I had old soup and told you not to eat it but you did anyway!" Kairi said shaking her head.

"But this time I was hungry!" Sora defended getting his pout look on.

"You're always hungry. Speaking of hungry, I'm hungry right now…" Kairi said rubbing her stomach, "Want to come to my house? My parents are gone; I think they are at the Dr's. Mom has been feeling sick. To be honest, I think she's pregnant."

"Really? Baby on the way? How does this make you feel Only Child?" Sora asked sitting up and looking at Kairi.

"I don't know. Fine I guess. I'm old enough to except a baby. It's just weird, I've never seen Mom pregnant, wonder what it'll be like."

"I think it'll be nice." Riku said.

"Really how come Riku?" Sora said surprised.

"Well, guess who will have to baby sit. Us taking care of a baby will be kind of funny. We'll make Sora change the dirty diapers though."

"Hey!"

"Yeah haha! Well come on then, let's get going!" The red head stood up wiping dirt from her thighs.

Sora and Riku did the same. The three of them got into their boats and began peddling back to shore.

"I'm so cold I could probably open a can with these!" Sora muttered looking at his chest.

Riku laughed and called Sora a dork where as Kairi blushed and tried to hide it by pretending to sneeze.

A low rumble through the sky told them that the storm was here but still distant; they still had time to make it to Kairi's house before it began to rain.

Once they reached the dock it began to sprinkle.

"What time are your parents getting home Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Why Sora have something planned that her parents can't see?"

Sora blushed a deep crimson and ignored Riku.

"I don't know." She giggled.

"Oh, well I was just wondering, you know… curiosity." He jumped out of the boat and waited for Kairi and Riku to come out of their boats too. "Hurry I'm hungry! I swear I could eat a whole cow!"

"I bet you could too." Riku added walking past them towards Kairi's house.

Kairi led the way and opened her front door.

Sora ran straight to the kitchen as soon as the door was a crack open. Kairi laughed and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! What is there to eat!" Sora moaned.

"Sorry Sora, Dad has been eating all of the snacks. We'll just have turkey sandwiches, okay?"

Riku and Sora sat down and smiled patiently.

"Shall I make you guys' sandwiches then?" They nodded and kept on smiling. "Ugh, men!" All three of them laughed while she made the sandwiches.

Once she was done, they all began to eat in silence with their apple juice and side of chips (That weren't rotten).

"Do you think King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy miss us?" Sora asked taking a swig of apple juice.

"Of course. Like we do them." Riku answered. Kairi nodded. "Speaking of miss, I'd promised my mom that I'd help her paint the hallway. So I better head on home before it begins to rain. Thank you for lunch Kairi. I'll see you two tomorrow or something! See ya!" He said heading towards the door.

"Bye Riku!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"Hmm, today was fun. Wasn't it Sora?"

"Yeah. But it's weird; I have a headache all of a sudden." He said rubbing his head.

"Maybe you are getting sick. Shouldn't be eating rotten food all the time!"

"But it doesn't taste bad!"

"How does it not taste bad?"

"I don't know, it tastes fine to me…"

"Look, it's raining." Kairi said breaking their argument.

"Yeah… I love the rain. It's so peaceful."

"Did it rain a lot when you were traveling?"

"Sometimes… we would set camp up and it would begin pouring, good thing we had a good tent. But when we got to civilization we would stay in a hotel or something. I always got my own room. Which I'm thankful for." He blushed lightly.

Kairi didn't notice him blush and continued to look at the rain.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise. I'll eat rotten eggs if I do."

"You probably still would!" Kairi laughed and turned to look at him.

"….Naw, not that desperate. So shoot!"

"About two weeks before I met up with you we had a rain storm and I cried, and just kept on crying. I thought that you and Riku would never return home. That I would never have my best friends back. I cried the whole night, stupid huh."

"Not at all. It's… touching. You really cared when we were gone."

"Well duh! You didn't think I was having parties everyday did you?"

"Well no but I didn't think you missed us THAT much."

"I did." She went out looking back at the rain through the kitchen window.

"I thought about you everyday."

"Really?" Her cerulean eyes were on his again.

"You were all I ever thought about. And Riku too. You two kept me going. In times when I felt like giving up I kept thinking, 'No for Kairi and Riku!'"

Kairi put her hand on his and smiled.

"My hope you two coming back never left."

"It's strange; we've only been apart for a year and look how we've changed."

"Haha, puberty does wonders!"

"Yeah! It got me tall, and I'm smexy now!"

"Hahaha! Sora you are too much!"

They just kept on munching on their chips and laughing when they heard the front door open . the rain was loud and fierce outside.

"Kairi! We're home!" Jamie, Kairi's mom called.

"In here Mom!" Kairi answered back,

"Guess I better head on out of here. I'll see you later Kairi, call me later tonight?"

"Sure thing! Bye Sora, be careful."

Her mom and dad came into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Sora!" Jamie said cheerfully.

"Hello."

"You aren't heading out in that storm are you?"

"Yeah… I have to get on home."

"Well you better put your clothes on then!" Dave said looking out of the window.

"Oh yeah!" Sora laughed sheepishly and grabbed his clothes, "Well I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you all later bye!"

"Bye Sora, tell your mother I say hello!" Jamie called.

"Call you later."

"Put your hood on!" Kairi's father added.

Sora laughed as he pulled his clothes on. He was so used to being part of this family that there was no point in questioning their motives. He pulled his hoodie on and began his wet journey home.

To Be Continued…

Welp I'm off to bed. Review people I love them! I'll try and work on the next chapter tomorrow night when I get off of work.


	3. Reminiscing

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some minor adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

It has been hours since he left Kairi's house. It was way into the late evening. He talked to Riku on the phone for an hour but ended up getting off having to take a shower. He dried his hair on the linen towel he used. He was dripping wet all over the floor from his bathroom connected to his room.

He whipped around fast hearing a knock on the door.

"Sora? Dinner is ready. I also want you to meet someone. Get dressed and meet me down stairs hunny." She called through the door.

Sora rolled his eyes. It was probably his mom's new boyfriend. She's been talking about him for weeks! He's only been home for about a month and she still can't get over this new guy.

He sighed and walked over to his full length mirror and pulled his towel off. If Riku thought he was shallow then he should see him now. He wasn't trying to be conceited; he was just examining his body. He liked to see how much he's grown, not just in height, size or other things… but his spirit also. That's grown tremendously. He turned away from the mirror and pulled on some clean boxers and a pain of flannel pants. And just an old T-shirt he usually wore to bed when it was cold.

Knowing he would regret this he took a deep breath and walked out of his room into the hallway. Down the stairs in the dinning room he could hear a man laughing. His mother laughed soon after probably at his stupid lame jokes. He began to walk down the hall again but stopped dead in his tracks. His father's picture stared him in the face. Their family picture a year before his father died. He had died four years ago and the pain was still fresh.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground thinking about that night.

It was a cold winter's night. Wasn't snowing or anything, since it is a tropical island, but it was raining hard and thundering. His father was a Dr for the local hospital. He missed him so much, missing his dad most of his childhood, but as he got older and learned that his dad saved peoples lives, Sora began to grow fond of his career.

His dad would explain to him that he had to operate on people to make them better, or else they could die whenever Sora would complain about his working too much.

But even then his mother and Sora loved him so much. Always a kind man never thought ill of anyone and always kept a smile on everyone's faces. Until that one night.

Sora was sitting by the window expecting to see head lights heading up the road, but never found some. His mother kept bugging for him to go to bed, but he wouldn't budge. He made a new clay figure at school for his dad. He couldn't wait a WHOLE day without giving it to him!

At around midnight when he still did not show up his mother began to grow worried, of course Sora did not know this. But he watched as his mother kept frowning at the phone every time she was on it. She would grasp her forehead and sit down in the chair looking frazzled. Finally the phone rang. She sprang foreword to answer it and Sora smiled, it was his Dad saying he's on his way home.

But something wasn't right. As he turned his attention back outside he heard his mother squeak and clutch her apron. Her lip was quivering and her hands were white. Something was defiantly not right.

When his mother hung up the phone she sat there quietly clutching a napkin. Silent tears ran down her face. His dad must be staying at the hospital longer tonight. Sora stood up and walked to his mother.

He hugged her and said quietly, "Don't worry Mom, he'll come home. He has to save lives remember?"

His mother chocked out a sob and lifted his chin, "Sora, you… your father won- won't be coming home…" More tears, "Ever."

"That's not a nice thing to say Mom!" Sora said pulling away from her.

"Sora, your father… he… he was hit, and accident…"

"But he'll be f-fine." Tears were springing to his eyes.

"No Sora, no he won't." She tried to hug him but Sora pulled away and ran to his room screaming that she doesn't know what she was talking about.

The pain still hurts now, and every now and then he'll clutch the clay figure he made for his father and just gazed at it. It brought him peace, as if it was his father himself. Sora later found out by his mother that his father had been killed head on by a drunk driver. The drunk survived, and was shipped off to a county prison for life. Sora thought he deserved more, but his mother always stays quiet.

He couldn't go downstairs not now. Not when he was just thinking about his dad's death!

"Sora? Are you almost ready?" He heard his mother's voice.

Sighing he stood up and began to walk down the stairs being careful not to look at the pictures. He felt like he was doing something evil, something he shouldn't be doing.

Finally he made it to the dinning room; he looked inside and saw his mother and her new man sitting at the table. He looked alright, dark brown hair, smooth caramel eyes, set jaw, and a wide smile that reminded him of Kairi's dad's smile.

"And this must be Sora." He called finally seeing Sora's presence.

"Yes, come here hunny. This is Evan, he's the guy I've been talking about."

He did as he was told and stood next to his mother looking at this new intruder.

"I've heard so much about you!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh! I'll be right back, the pie is all done!" His mother said cheerfully, "I'll let you two get to know each other."

Sora groaned inwardly and sat down at the table across from this man.

"So how's life treating you?" He asked.

"S'kay…"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Naw… just surfing, or regular swimming…"

"I used to surf when I was younger. I brought my shoulder blade once though…"

"hmm, sounds like it would hurt."

"Yeah…" It grew into an awkward silence until his mother came back in.

"Oh how is everything going here?" She asked.

Sora shrugged, he didn't want to open his mouth, he felt horrible, He needed to think, he needed to get away from this table.

"Darling are you alright you look a little sick." She said concerned.

"I don't feel too good; I think I ate something bad…" He lied… technically since he wasn't sick from it.

"Well you better get to bed. I'll see how you're feeling in the morning. Evan and I are heading out to a movie right now, call me if you need me alright sweety? We'll be home soon."

"Okay Mom, I love you, have a good night." He said kissing her on the cheek and turned to look at Evan, "Nice meeting you." Evan stuck his hand out but received no hand shake in return. Sora ran up the stairs and hid behind his door waiting for them to leave.

He sighed and burst out some obscenities. A moment later he heard his pants ringing. He looked through every pocket until finally he reached what he was looking for his cell phone.

It was Kairi.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sora?"

"Yeah."

"Hey."

"Hi." He said going to his bed and lay down happy to hear her voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much, I just met my mom's new boyfriend." He spit out bitterly.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I … I know how you feel about your dad."

"Yeah I had the guilt trip walking down the hall and seeing his picture. Now I know I'll have my nightmare again!" He grumbled feeling worse. When ever he thinks about his Dad and feels bad he'll have this nightmare of him being his Dad, on the night his death came, he was driving the car and everything, it puts him in a funk for days, having visions of his father's death doesn't make a lot of people happy.

"I'd walk down to your house and cheer you up, but it's raining and all…"

"Eh don't worry about it, I'm fine, seriously." But he didn't sound too convincing.

"Well here is some news to bring your mind off of your mom's new boyfriend."

"What?" He started to pick at his finger nails digging the dirt out from under them.

"My announced that she is indeed preggers!"

Sora laughed at the word 'preggers,' "I'm glad. I hope you take it well."

"Oh I'm sure I will, I bet I'll be the one caring for the baby the most. With my mom working and all. She can't stay on maternity leave forever you know!"

"Great… we'll have a smelly baby with us wherever we go!"

"Haha, people will think I'm a slut teenage mom!"

"With two daddy's, depending on if Riku or me hand out with you or both."

She laughed and straight after yawned causing Sora to yawn too.

"Haha, sorry Sora."

"I'm sleepy too. Well I guess I'll be heading out to bed. I'll talk to you and Riku tomorrow. Congratulations to your mom Kairi. Good night." He said.

"Thank you, I'll let her now. Good night Sora, sleep well, promise me, if you have the nightmare call me alright?"

"I will. Good night." He said one last time and hung up the phone after hearing her final byes.

He placed his phone in the charger and lay back on his bed. He was so stressed out and frazzled that there was no way he could get to sleep without relaxing somehow… He sat up and pulled off his clothes. Time for a hot shower.

Wow! This story is doing awesome! Sorry about the short chapter, but it's 2AM in the morning, I think I'm ready for bed now haha. Anyways review please!


	4. Changes in Life

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some minor adult situations. : ) Oh and Crystal Butterfly, thanks for the review! And don't worry there will be fluff, I'm trying to get the teasing vibe going on. Thank you so much to the rest of my reviewers!

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Kairi woke up early that day. She called Riku and asked if he wanted to hang out for the day. He had a few things to do before he could so he'd call one of their call phones to let them know when. She walked along the short path towards Sora's house enjoying the light breeze of air hitting her face. She tried to call Sora to let him know that she was coming over but he never answered his cell phone. Knowing he tucked it under his pillow like always when he was too tired to answer the phone, she just decided to go wake him up herself.

Here was the difficult task, her room was on the first floor down stairs, and Sora's was upstairs. He always climbed in her window and she always called him to wake up from on the ground. Then he would just either come tumbling out of his tree next to his window or go the safe route and use the stairs.

She finally reached Sora's house. She looked up and sure enough his window was open. He mostly always had it open; he loved it cold while sleeping. She liked it warm and always begged him to not leave the window open at night when ever she slept over.

Stopped below his window and looked towards the drive way, no car… his mom isn't home? Maybe they left and Sora forgot his cell phone. But why would he leave his window open? He probably just forgot.

She sighed and picked up a pebble anyways throwing it nimbly into Sora's room. Expecting not to get any reaction she was shocked to hear a 'Hey!' come from his room.

"Sora?" She called.

She didn't get an answer back so she waited a few seconds until she saw Sora's sleepy head pop out.

"Kairi, why do you always throw rocks at me?" He whined.

"I love abusing you, hehe." She teased smiling, "Come on you lazy bum! We have fun to catch up on! Let me in I'm coming up!"

"Wait I have to get dressed I'm naked!" He blushed.

"Naked? Since when do you sleep naked? It was freezing last night and your window was open! You weirdo…" She added.

"I had a small fever, I was hot."

"A huh, hurry up!" she said and hurried over to the front door. About a minute in a half later Sora was there at the door. He was in boxers but it was better then him getting dressed all the way.

"I thought you left with your mom." Kairi said following Sora up the stairs.

"She's gone?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No, she left last night with that guy going to the movies. I haven't heard from her since last night…."

"You should call her." Kairi said taking her cell phone out, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He took it and paused at the top of the stairs and dialed his mom's cell phone number. He waited a few minutes before his mother's voice was on the other end.

"Where have you been? I wake up to find you gone!"

Sora paused listening. "Oh, okay. I was worried about you." He spoke to the other end.

"I know, I'll check."

"No, it was working this morning. I heard it, I just didn't answer it." He said looking at Kairi.

Some more pausing and finally, "Okay Mom, I love you bye. See you later." He hung up.

"She just said that she tried calling me last night and this morning, but I never answered. She's staying at his house; the storm was bad over where the theaters were. So they went to his house for the night because it was near there. And she also wanted to know if my phone was broken."

"At least she's okay."

"Yeah, she's probably over at his house fucking him!" He grumbled angrily and turned away going to his room. Kairi gasped and followed him to his room.

"Sora are you okay? I've rarely heard you say words like that." She sat on his bed watching him pick up some clothes trying to choose what he is going to wear for the day.

"Sorry, I'm just really angry at her." He said pulling a black small shirt over his head and pulled on a small hoodie jacket. He chose to wear his outfit he used to fight the final battle.

"You just have to learn to accept, you can't control your mom. The only thing you can do is to be nice to this new guy. Otherwise you are going to create complications. Plus I hate seeing you angry Sora." She finished as she watched him pull his pants on, once he was done latching his belt she stood up and walked to him. "I know, this is tearing you up."

Sora didn't look at her, he just pretended he was still latching his belt.

"You are always enthusiastic, and you know it's true, that's why we always grow worried whenever you get in these moods."

Sora finally looked at her and melted. She always had the power over him. He sighed and sat down on his bed. "I'm just upset, you know how much I miss my Dad."

"And this is the first boyfriend your mom has had since the death of your dad." She sat next to him, "Do you want her to be unhappy?"

"No."

"Come on Sora, cheer up. I love that about you, always happy and making Riku and I laugh."

"You're right. Come on Kairi, let's go have some fun!" He walked out of his room and popped his head back in, "Hey where's Riku?"

"He said he'll call when he can come over, right now he's busy."

"I talked to him last night, he wants to sleep over. He said his mom is making him help her 24/7. So he wants a break. You can stay over too if you want."

"Sure, Mom's really cranky and we haven't done anything yet!" She walked next to Sora and paused, "Speaking of Mom, I think she's calling." Kairi said pulling out her vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered, "Oh hi! Oh no, no I just thought you were my mom."

Sora tried to listen who it was but he could barely hear the person talk.

"Yeah Sora's with me."

Some more mumbling was heard. "Yeah well we were about to go to the beach right now..."

Sora heard laughing.

"Wha… No! No it's not like that," She was blushing furiously arousing Sora's curiosity.

"Kairi?" He asked but she turned around and kept on talking, "Yeah we'll wait for you. No Riku… ahaha, no joining in! Okay meet you here at Sora's, goodbye." She said hanging up.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sora asked trying to turn her around.

"Just Riku being crazy again. He wants to meet us here; he said he'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I'm hungry…" He said distracted and walked down the stairs to go get some food.

Kairi laughed and followed him down the stairs. Kairi laughed as she watched Sora digging in the fridge for food. She went over to him and pulled his belt causing his to be pressed hard against her. He blushed and backed away turning around and looking at her.

"Can't a guy get some food around here?"

"I'll be right back, I'm heading home to ask my mom and to get some clothes." She smiled at him, but something was different about this smile. This one was… almost seductive. But Kairi? Seductive? Innocent Kairi giving him a sexy look? Naw, he was just having his hormone moment…

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back," His voice was thick. He quickly shut him mouth hoping she didn't notice.

It was obvious that she had because she raised an eyebrow and said goodbye leaving the kitchen and walking out of the front door.

"Ugh! Good job Sora!" He sighed sitting down, he was no longer feeling hungry but aroused. He hated being a teenager at times. Especially when he imagines things dealing with sex. That's the worst part.

He turned around when he heard foot steps.

"Hey Sora, I heard from Kairi that you're acting weird." Riku said sitting next to him setting his bag of clothes down on the table.

"Riku!" For once he was happy to see Riku. He could tell him anything.

"You are acting weird…"

"I um… Riku..." He was blushing a deep red.

"If you announce your love for me I swear I'll tell you no." He teased, he loved watching Sora squirm under embarrassing pressure.

"Kairi pulled me from the fridge… nothing bad right? Well I slipped and fell into her, and well… I thought I saw her give me a … seductive look, but I must have been imagining it! Anyways I got well…" His face was crimson now.

"Oh god Sora! Are you serious! Hahahah! This is the funniest news all day!"

"It's not funny! What if it happens again and she sees?"

"She won't see unless it's really bad, and you have to be really turned on Sora." He was series now.

"Come on let's go to my room."

"Sora I told you no. And if it does come down to this, I am on top."

"Riku!"

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Hey did Kairi tell you her mom is pregnant yet?"

"No not yet, she was running when I bumped into her."

"Oh, well yeah she's pregnant."

"Crazy, we're going to have to baby-sit now! You'll learn how to be a dad with Kairi Sora." He winked. Sora turned pink.

Riku laughed again and went underneath Sora's bed and pulled out a travel magazine.

"Why do you keep those under my bed Riku? My mom will probably think I'm planning on running away." Sora said picking up some dirty clothes from the floor.

"So you don't loose them. I love looking at the pages and just reading about different places. Look here, a city. We've never really been to a busy, busy city. You know they say the girls there are filthy. I think that's a stereotype."

"Well duh, almost everything now-a-days are stereotypes."

"Hey Sora?" Riku asked he was now looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting on the bed next to Riku.

"Remember when Kairi first came here?"

"Yeah, you wanted to throw water balloons at her."

"You did too!"

"That was until I saw her crying!"

"Yeah… poor girl…"

Riku and Sora had gone into the secret place looking for a monster Sora thought he heard. Riku was bored and decided to tease the new girl that came. They got water balloons ready to go until they made it to her house. The small red headed girl sat in her sandbox crying. Immediately they felt guilty and dropped their balloons back in the small pail and walked to the little girl.

"Hello." Sora said cheerfully.

She sniffled and looked up. "H-hello."

"Whatcha doin'?" Sora asked her.

"Nothing…"

"Then how come you are crying?" Riku asked.

"I… I can't remember…"

"remember what?" Sora said sitting down next to her.

"I don't know…"

"Well that's strange. My name is Sora, and this is Riku. We came here wanting to throw water balloons at you but instead we have promoted you to be our friend."

She looked at them as if this kid sitting next to her was crazy, but she saw kind, tender, and love in his eyes. She knew he had a good heart. She looked up to the silver haired boy, he looked older but he had soft eyes also. They weren't as loving as Sora's but they were kind.

"I'm Kairi."

"I have a present for you." Sora said and Riku rolled his eyes knowing exactly what the young boy was going to give to her.

Sora poked around in his pocket and found what he was looking for. It was a dusty and crusty old lollipop.

"It's cherry."

Kairi giggled and took it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I was saving it for later, but since you are our new friend you can have it."

"Hey Kairi want to go down to our Island?" Riku asked.

"Where's that?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other. A new friendship had begun that day.

"Yeah those were the good ol' days." Sora said to the ceiling.

"They sure were." Riku was lying on his back also staring at the ceiling. They both did not notice Kairi waltz back into the room. She looked at them both and rolled her eyes. She pulled her shoes off and jumped right on top of them creating an 'ooff' from the both of them.

"KAIRI!" They both shouted in unison. Kairi just laughed and stayed on top of them.

Sora and Riku looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes, they nodded to each other as if reading each other's minds. Riku rolled out from under Kairi and grasped her arms tightly.

"Hey!" She struggled. Sora rolled out from under her legs and was straddling them with his legs while his hands did the tickling work.

"Hahaha no… No Hahaha I'm sorry! Come on cut it hahaha out!"

But Sora and Riku's tickling fest did not lighten up until they all grew tired from laughing. They fell exhausted on the bed just laying there and talking about their past lives.

Okay so here is a different side to Sora, I'm trying to make Sora seem innocent, but he is also a teenager and getting in touch with his maturity level. They are all growing and are coming to terms with adult hood, so here's to hoping it turns out well! Anyways R&R! thanks!


	5. Sleep over!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : ) Oh and American Beauty is the movie by Sam Mendes I believe… I can't remember but Kevin Spacey is in it, and Thora Birch. If you haven't seen it you should it's beautiful! Oh and Welcome to the Dollhouse is not mine either, the director who did it owns it, (sorry I forgot his name!) But yeah that's a freaking sad movie! It sucks to be the girl seriously. I've never seen a movie that never gets better haha okay I have but yeah… the director must have had a sad childhood.

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all sat in Sora's room lying on their stomachs with pillows propped up underneath then while they ate popcorn and watched the rest of the movie American Beauty. It was on TV and they decided to watch a movie. Plus Sora loved this movie.

"I like seeing Thora Birch's boobs." Riku said stuffing his face with more popcorn.

"I hate Mena Suvari's boobs, they look weird." Sora added.

"Yeah well… nobody cares about girls boobs." Kairi butted in munching on some popcorn lightly.

"Oh come off it Kairi, you know you got hot looking at Kevin Spacey working out naked." Riku said laughing.

"Ugh! I did not!" She blushed.

Sora laughed. He loved his friends. This was one awesome night. It was lightly raining but it was thundering outside. His mom had come home a few hours ago, but she went straight to bed, she has to go to work in about two hours. They have her working graveyard shift. Sora hated that shift, but she is a nurse (hence how his parents met), so of course she'd have weird hours.

"I saw you getting all glassy eyed during the spots when Kevin Spacey was masturbating!" Riku teased some more.

Kairi just threw a pillow at him and turned to Sora, "Why aren't you talking Sora?"

"Hmm? Oh I uh… I was just thinking."

"I have to pee, I'll be back."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Sora laughed.

Riku scuffed and took off towards the bathroom.

Kairi laughed and turned her attention back to Sora, "So… how are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I haven't thought about my mom since just now. And I was just thinking about how she had to go to work."

"You look flushed." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Sora you're burning up!" She gasped.

"Funny, I feel fine, just light headed."

"I'm going to go make you some tea. You lay here and relax."

Sora shrugged and lay down taking advantage of her hospitality even though they were in his house. A minute later Riku appeared and lay down next to him.

"I had to relieve myself." He said flatly.

"Thanks. I always wanted to know how you pee."

"I know, pervert." They kept on looking up at the ceiling listening to the end credit music of American Beauty.

"Hey hunny!" Sora's mom called from the outside of his room.

"Hey mom." He sat up.

"I'm heading out to work, if you need me you know the number. I love you have a good night. Goodbye Riku."

"Good night."

"Hey where is Kairi?"

"She's making some tea, you can say bye to her down stairs."

"Alright dear, good night."

"Bye Mom, I love you." Sora said sitting up.

His mother finally left leaving Riku and Sora in silence. They heard the door shut and some clinking downstairs from Kairi's tea making.

"Ohhh, Ohh baby!"

Riku and Sora jumped up in surprise.

"Ugh! YES! Oooooh!"

"What the hell!" Kairi said disgusted from Sora's door.

"Kairi!" Sora yelped.

"The movie is over, and it just turned on!" Riku explained. They were looking at a woman in a bondage outfit, she had big black boots and long black hair that shimmered in the light. The man was obvious into this masochist stuff.

"You two are disgusting!"

"No seriously, it just turned on, we had no idea!"

"Would I watch it with my Mom standing here?" Sora asked getting up to turn the porn off and help Kairi with the tea.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm still disgusted with YOU Sora, because now I know you have access to it!"

"Wha? Doesn't mean I watch it…." He was beet red.

Riku was laughing as he took a sip from his tea. "Mmm this is good!"

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to make it. It's supposed to help soothe any sickness. It helps my cramps."

"Sure doesn't help your PMS though." Sora laughed sipping his own tea.

"Oh I'll show you PMS!" she glared at him. He backed off immediately. "Let's see how you feel." She placed her hand on his cheek, it was still a little warm but not as hot.

"Strange how your body's temperature keeps changing."

"Yeah, it's his gasses moving around in him." Riku mocked.

"I don't have gasses!"

"Hey Sora," Kairi asked sipping her tea and sat down next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering, it's been bothering for some time now. Where did you get your necklace?"

"This?" He asked fingering his silver chain crown necklace.

"hey yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Riku said looking at the chain that hung on Sora's neck.

"It's strange really. I've had it since second grade."

"Yeah we both know you've had it forever nerd brain; we're asking where you got it." Riku said throwing a pillow in Sora's face.

"Hey! Fine, so it was second grade. I was walking home from school all by myself because Kairi didn't come to school and Riku had to go to the dentist so he left school early."

"I kind of remember…" Riku said scratching his chin.

"I don't really…" Kairi said confused.

"It was starting to rain and I had refused to take my jacket, Mom told me I had to take it, but I left it in my desk on accident… well kind of. Anyways as my hair was starting to dampen I felt something, I felt like I should take my time, like something else waited for me. It was the strangest feeling I've ever felt. Well… when I was that age it was.

So as I walked on I looked for a sign, signaling me to go somewhere elsewhere for the moment. And that's when I saw it, the sewer."

"The Sewers?" Riku laughed.

"Yeah, it was weird, when I was walking I tripped on a rock and came sliding down a little hill, when I looked up, I saw a sewer tunnel right in front of me. It was creepy, Mom told me to stay away from them because bad people lived in there, but I was curious, I was looking for a sign and I found it. I got up and wiped the blood from my leg and continued on. I had so much motivation for this tunnel it was amazing.

As I walked on I could hear my own footsteps echoing off of the walls and every breath I took sounded like a million other people were breathing in my ear. But I kept going on, something was in these tunnels and I felt it. I was starting to feel cold and defeated, like I had only wasted my time. But as I took one step further I fell through a loose grate and fell. It was the strangest feeling I've ever had, I felt like I was falling through water, but I wasn't wet. I was falling in slow motion it seemed."

Riku and Kairi stayed silent. Sora's eyes looked glazed over and he was staring in space; he was retelling his story in full detail, as if he was reliving the day.

"And then I hit the ground. But it wasn't hard, it was soft and muddy. I looked up and saw the tunnel I had fallen out of, it seemed far, but my fall didn't hurt at all. I had fallen near the ocean. This sewer was obviously blocked off and not in use anymore. That's why I couldn't see out of it, because the end of it was sealed off, but there is a hole in the bottom that I obviously fell out of.

Anyways as I looked around I could see the ocean waves making their way in between the rocks trying to block them out. I got closer and saw something glittering in the water. As I reached my hand in I touched it, and got the weirdest sensation ever. The necklace should have been cold right? Since it was in the water and it was freezing outside, but it wasn't it was warm, growing hot by the second. But it never burned me it was strange. I kept the necklace ever since, I just thought, there has to be a reason why I have it…. Right? And I think it wanted me to find it, sounds strange, but when we were traveling the worlds I could swear that I kept on seeing this symbol."

"Wow what an interesting story for a necklace."

"Does it turn you on?" Sora teased Kairi.

"You wish Sora!"

"It turns me on Sora." Riku said laughing.

"Alright, Kairi can record are love."

"No thanks,"

"So you'd rather join in?" Riku laughed getting up to throw his popcorn bag in the trash.

"Hmm sounds better but no." She laughed doing the same.

"Want to know what movie I want to watch?" Sora said fingering his necklace and looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Kairi said coming back down to sit on the bed and watched him from above.

"Welcome to the Dollhouse."

"That's a fucked up movie." Riku told him, plopping down next to Sora.

"I know but I feel like watching it."

"What a pick up line…" Kairi blurred out randomly.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked at her.

"When Brandon came to her and said 'Be ready at 3:00, because after school, I'm going to rape you.' And then they ended up being semi lovers…"

"Maybe I can pick up a girl like that." Riku wondered fluffing his pillow.

"Yeah sure, but don't be surprised when people in prison force you to drop the soap!" Sora laughed getting his pillow ready also.

"Am I sleeping up here?" The red head asked.

"I can keep you company if you want." Sora said poking his head up.

"No thanks, you have gasses remember?"

"Hahaha!" Riku laughed in his pillow starting to fall asleep.

"I do not! Oh well, you lost your chance at the time of your life Kairi."

"I'll survive somehow." Kairi giggled getting settled into Sora's bed. She pulled the sheets up to her neck and rolled over to look at Sora and Riku. How she enjoyed their presence. They made her feel whole.

Sora reached over his head and pulled the plug that attached it's self to his lamp.

"Good night you guys." He yawned.

"Night." They both said in unison.

Awww what a cute sleep over! Hehehe. Please review! I love them! thanks guys!


	6. Crazy neighbors!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : ) I think I am going to dye my hair tonight. So I might cut this chapter short… who knows I know I'm a bastard hahaha. We'll see how my hair turns out! I hope it's not bad, my first time trying brown, I'm always a red head! Yikes!

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

The birthday boy today did not want a party. He did not want anything except one thing this current moment. Sora wanted a car. Who didn't want a car? Every teenager wants a car and they want it to be cool not some junky car. He had already got his learning permit, and took his drivers test. Passed it the first time! Who isn't happy about that? Barely sixteen and he had his driving license.

It was his birthday tomorrow morning and whatever surprise he got he really did not want; unless it was Kairi asking to be his then he'd take it. But other then that he wanted a car.

He was out on the balcony sitting on a chair lifting weights watching the ocean when he saw a small petite red head walking ahead. She was carrying something, something alive, it kept squirming. She looked so beautiful walking along the small road in the sunset sky. It made her hair glow. He just wondered where she was headed too … probably home. He set his weights down and stood up.

"Hey Kairi!" He yelled waving to her. She turned around to look at him and made her way towards him.

"Hey Lazy bum! What are you doing up there?"

"Working out. I wanted to look at the ocean too."

"Look what I got!" She held up a small tabby kitten. Its eyes were adorable, they were radiant royal blue. They cat kept squirming in her arms but she kept a tight grip on the animal.

"I can't really see, hold on." He said stepping over the balcony carefully so he didn't slip and fall two stories. He let his feet slid down the roof riding it like a skateboard and got prepared to grab the edge of the roof once his feet didn't have the 'skateboard' anymore.

"Sora you are going to fall!" Kairi scolded.

Sora ignored her and twisted around just at the right time so his fingers grabbed the edge of the roof. Delicately his feet came halting on the ground in front of Kairi. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her poor kitty looked like it couldn't breathe.

"Awww what a cute kitty, too bad it isn't going to live much longer."

"Huh what do you … oh!" She said releasing her death hold on the kitten.

"It's cute, what is it?"

"He's a boy, and you could have been hurt Sora."

"Kairi I've done that everyday since I've been gone traveling the worlds." He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, "You don't know what I've done. I flew Kairi. I breathed under water. I was a merman, I explored the worlds and my fantasies. It was… it was amazing. And I thought of you everyday. I just wish you and Riku could have experienced it with me."

"You flew? You were… a … merman?" She looked far away imagining this.

"Yes," He let her go and swirled around wit his hands in the air looking like a bird. Kairi giggled and watched him, "It was like I had left my fears, and my worries behind. I was lost in the sky, but I loved it. And in the water, Oh Kairi I felt like I was home." He ran to her again and smiled, "I felt like I was back at the Islands. And I was with you and Riku, swimming happily in the ocean. Except I felt free because I was breathing under water."

"I wish I could have been with you the whole time."

"Trust me, I wish you could have been. It was an experience I'll never forget, the feelings, the adrenaline, the excitement, the fear, worries, regret, everything was all scrambled and mixed up. There were sometimes when I felt like giving up, but I couldn't I just couldn't everything was weighing down on my shoulders, but you and Riku kept me going. You guys were my motivation."

"Oh Sora." She muttered wrapping one arm around him and pressing her forehead on his chest. Her poor kitten was smashed between her soft breasts and his hard chest.

"So what is our son's name?" He teased looked down.

Kairi laughed and looked at the small cat, "I don't know, he looks like a Sammy."

"Our son Sammy!"

"Haha, Sora, shhh…! Your neighbor Is outside, they might tell your mom."

"No she won't, she doesn't care that much. She just loves telling my mom everything since I set her flowers on fire. But it wasn't my fault! That old hag just doesn't understand. It was Riku, he took the matches outside and I told him no. He's the one who dropped the bottle of rubbing alcohol near her flowers. And when we tried making fire for our camp sight….. well her flowers caught fire. I was grounded for a month because of stupid Riku!" Sora laughed remembering. "Ever since that old hag has hated ME since then. She hates Riku too, but she doesn't tell his Mom anything!"

"I remember that, I was so bored for that month. I got closer to Selphie that month. And I learned what a blow job was." She muttered the last part, but Sora heard her.

"Haha what! Selphie showed you!" He broke away looking awestruck.

"No… no she told me all about it… told me, I was 10 at the time thank you! She told me that when we get older we have to do this. I was confused and thought it disgusting but hey Selphie is the school expert on sex. You know she lost her virginity at thirteen?"

"Are you serious?" Sora was laughing so hard he was holding his chest with one hand and the other resting on his knee.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Selphie… but I just… I won't be like her, and sometimes she wants me to be like her. I just want to be me."

"You should always be you, never be somebody different. Riku and I had that problem, we kept competing against each other trying to be like each other, but it took us years to realize what we were doing."

"Heh, boys are stupid sometimes."

"Girls are so annoying at times." They both laughed.

"Can you believe I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Can you believe I'm a daddy!" He shouted.

"Haha Sora!" She looked around to see if anyone heard, it didn't look like it.

"My mom said I could keep him, she feels like I'm being ignored because of the new baby. But they're really not ignoring me, my mom just cries a lot."

"My mom has not really been around. She's on a date with her boyfriend again. But that's okay, my birthday is tomorrow, they can make it up to me." He said selfishly.

"I have a present for you!" She smiled.

"Alright I'll get the bed warmed up." He laughed earning yet another punch to the arm.

"Very funny Sora."

"Hey come on, let's bring our son to meet Riku, then we can all go swimming."

"Sounds like a plan!" They both laughed as they continued on walking down the path to Riku's house.

Four hours later

Sora yawned as he walked back home. It was way past eight as he barely made his way home. He, Riku and Kairi went swimming and then headed back home once the sun was fully gone. He was exhausted and couldn't wait for bed!

The lights were on in his house his Mom's boyfriend's car was sitting in the drive way. He rolled his eyes and came up to the front door, as soon as he opened it he was greeted with an angry look from his mom.

"Um…. Hey Mom."

"Don't you 'hey Mom' me young man! Now come into the kitchen we have to talk." Sora looked confused, shrugged and shut the front door. He followed his mother to the kitchen to find Evan sitting at the table. Sora gave him a fake smile and sat down.

Evan looked at his mother and nodded. He got up and left. Sora felt kind of weird, he was getting used to this guy, even though he was kind of nerdy. He'd rather have him around then be near his angry mother.

As soon as Evan left his mother rounded on him. "Sora are you having sex?"

"Wah..! What are you talking about!" Sora cried jumping to the edge of his chair. His face was crimson red.

"You… having sex. Are you!"

"N… no Mom, I'm not."

"Just tell me Sora, please." Jessie pleaded sitting down next to Sora taking his hand.

"Mom, I really don't know what you are talking about, why are you asking me this?"

"Because Margery are neighbor said she heard you talking about your son Sora! With Kairi!" Her eyes had small tears.

"What the he… Oh! Mom that's not my son!"

"Kairi is a Mom!" Her eyes were wide open.

"No! What I mean is, she got a new kitten, and I kept joking around saying it was MY son, I was only joking Mom. You know how that old hag hates me and loves to get me in trouble!" He was blushing so hard now he started to feel his heart thump.

"So… you don't have a kid?"

"No Mom."

"Oh thank goodness," relief washed over her, "And… and you're not having sex?"

"No Mom…. Trust me, I'm not. If I was well… I don't know but I'm not."

"Okay sweety, I'm sorry." She hugged him and started to pet his hair.

"Mom I'm really tired can I go to sleep?"

"Sure Baby. Good night sweety."

"Good night Mom, I love you." He kissed her good night and quickly got away from her running up the stairs deeply embarrassed. Wait until he told Kairi and Riku this!

Sorry for the shortness! But I wanted to get a chapter out before I have to get my busy day out of the way. Anyways enjoy you guys!


	7. Happy Birthday!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"Hahah your mom thought you had a kid!" Riku laughed hysterically.

"How embarrassing! How will I ever face your mom? She thinks we were doing it Sora!" Kairi moaned in her hands.

"Oh well, she'll get over it. It's embarrassing for me to have to tell her 'no mom I'm not banging girls'. Ugh I swear I felt like it was a nightmare." Sora muttered taking a sip of his Pepsi. They were in the backyard hanging out with him for his birthday, his presents lay on the couch untouched, he was too busy trying to tell them what happened last night. His mom, her boyfriend, Riku's parents, and Kairi's parents all sat in the kitchen talking. They were planning something but the teens weren't sure. They were also kicked outside so it had to be something to do with Sora's birthday obviously.

"Sammy is not Sora's son, he's my kitten!"

"But Kairi Sora looks like a cat doesn't he?" Kairi laughed while looking at Sora, he does always take little cat naps, he always usually lands on his feet, his hair sticks up in odd places like a cat, and he moves around when fighting as quick as a cat does.

"You know? You're right Riku, he does remind me of a cat."

"More like hot piece of man flesh!" Sora laughed puffing his chest out.

"Hot piece of poop more like it." Riku said taking a sip from his soda.

"Hey!" Kairi giggled as Sora pouted.

"Happy Birthday Sora!" Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka cried jumping over Sora's fence in his back yard.

"Hey guys!" Sora said getting up to greet them.

"We heard you weren't having a party." Selphie mopped.

"Naw, I don't want one. I just want to vegetate today."

"Hehe Sora you vegetate everyday!" Kairi laughed.

"It's true you know." Riku agreed.

"Hey guys guess what!" Selphie squealed.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"I got Kairi and me a job at the Hawaiian Mango Club!"

"Whoa really! You guys get to wear those hot outfits?" Riku smiled.

"Yep!" Selphie jumped up and down.

"Me and Riku will eat there everyday then." Sora laughed making Kairi blush.

"We're just hostesses."

"Hot hostesses!" Tidus added.

The girls blushed while everyone laughed.

"Hey well I have to get goin, Just wanted to say happy birthday Sora, catch ya later!" Wakka called while walking out of the backyard, Sora waved to him and smiled.

"Yeah Tidus and I have to go too, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to let you know that Kairi and I got the job! Yay for us!" Selphie cried hugging Kairi, then Sora, and then Riku. She grabbed Tidus and ran out of the backyard. Sora rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Hey you guys!" Riku's dad called.

Everyone turned to look at him, he was signaling them all over back into the house. The two boys and petite red head headed towards the house wondering what was going on.

"Happy birthday Sora!" Riku's parents and Kairi's parents shouted. Sora blushed and said thanks to everyone.

"Well, come on Sora, we have a present for you!" His mother and Evan called, they were smiling form ear to ear. So were Riku's and Kairi's parents.

"But… I have everything on the couch…."

"Come on silly!" Kairi pushed him along (she obviously knew what was going on.)

"Yeah don't you want your present?" (Riku knew also)

"Well yeah!" Sora didn't need anymore pleading he raced to his mom and hugged her around her waist smiling. "Oh mother dearest what have you gotten me?" He was smiling.

She laughed and pointed out the front door, go look for yourself darling."

Sora let go of his mother's waist and went outside of the front door with his mouth wide open. There in the driveway next to his mother's red BMW was a black little Honda Civic. Brand new. His eyes were wide with shock. His smile was from ear to ear. He ran to the car and started to laugh, he looked like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Mom! Everyone! Wow! Thank you SO much!" He ran to his mother and hugged her swinging her around in a circle and kissed her cheek. Everyone was laughing.

"Evan went and got it, he brought it home for you just now. He picked it out." She kissed his cheek.

Sora smiled and hugged Evan. "Thanks. It's beautiful!"

Evan looked shocked for a moment and hugged Sora back, "You're welcome. Riku told me what kind of car you wanted. And Kairi told me what color would look right for you." He laughed.

Sora turned on Riku and Kairi running up to them and hugging them too. "Thanks everyone it's beautiful!"

"But that's not all Sora." Jamie, Kairi's mother said smiling.

"Huh?" He turned around shocked, what could get any better?

"All of us have pitched in to send you three on a four day cruise!" Squealed Jessie.

"WHAT!" All three of the teens shouted, they obviously had no clue.

"This is great, but it's not our birthday!" Kairi said in shock.

"We wanted to do something nice for you three, you guys deserve it!" Derek, Riku's father added in.

"Come on guys, there is packing to be done! In the morning we're dropping you all off!" Jessie smiled. The parents laughed as they walked back into the house.

"Oh Sora!" Evan turned around, "Here!" He threw Sora's car keys to him, "Take it for a spin with them!" He winked. Sora nodded back at him and looked at his two best friends.

"Hey guys I'll drop you off at your houses!" He ran to the driver's seat and got in.

"I call shotguns!" Riku ran to go sit in the passenger seat.

"Fine, I'll have the back to myself!" Once she was in Sora took off.

"Wow! It's like riding on wind it's so nice!" Sora said he was in such high spirits right now.

Once they reached Riku's house Riku told them he'd be at Sora's in the morning. Everyone said by and they continued on to Kairi's house.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Go over there." Kairi said pulling on his shirt lightly.

"Over there to the beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like 25 cents for parking at the meters, come on Sora, I'll pay!" She called hoping out of the car once he parked. She popped in two quarters to give them an hour and took Sora by the hand running to their boats that sat by the dock.

They both got in and paddled towards the Island. Once they made it Kairi pulled him out of his boat and tugged him along until they were at the entrance to the secret place.

"What are we doing here? I haven't been in here since I got home…" He said crouching down and stepping inside. Once he and Kairi made it in Sora marveled at the drawings on the wall again, where their innocence was shared.

He walked in further and placed his hand on the walls.

"I came in here the day I came back, and all of my memories came flooding back to me. I sat down and just thought about how we were when we were kids." Kairi stood behind him.

He came up to the little drawing they did and smiled. "I saw that you drew a papou fruit next to mine when I came home, I sat here for a few minutes just thinking."

"When I saw that you drew one, I cried. Heh, sounds stupid but Sora I missed you, I finally got you back, and then I lost you again!" She placed her forehead on his back.

He turned around slowly and smiled at her. He felt like breaking down in happiness when he saw what she drew, he was so happy to have her back into his life. Riku was one thing, his best friend, but Kairi is his light.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to give you your birthday gift." She whispered getting closer to him.

"You already gave me everything I've wanted." He whispered back. She was so close to him that he could smell her scent, she smelled like a minty ocean.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was husky.

"I… I are you okay?"

She placed her fingers on his lips and came closer to him. She had to step on her tip toes to reach him, but she did it. She pressed her lips hard against his. His hands were on her arms, he held her tight keeping her close to his body. She was so warm and soft, and her lips were magic. They were soft and warm and so tender. They were kissing! He couldn't believe it, their lips were moving against each other in a tangle of passion. His tongue begged her for entrance, she aloud him in. Now it was a dance between their tongues.

Kairi pushed him up against the wall and they broke apart breathing hard, She got on her knees and pulled him down with her so she had one of his legs on each side of her. He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers once more. Their tongues once again becoming intertwined. They continued to kiss for it seemed an eternity but it has only been a few minutes finally they broke apart for air. Sora was breathing hard against her neck, causing her to moan lightly.

"Happy Birthday Sora." She whispered into his hair.

"Happy Birthday Kairi…" He breathed in her neck.

Kairi giggled, "Hehe silly, it's not MY birthday, it's YOURS!"

"Oh yeah…" She leaned in to kiss him once more and stood up taking his hand pulling him up with a great amount of strength.

"Perhaps you'll get a special Christmas present too." She laughed.

Sora smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"Hahaha, come on you goof, let's get home, we have a cruise to go on tomorrow!" They ran back to the car with high spirits.

Awww what a cute birthday! Hope you guys like this chapter because I slaved away and stayed up until 2AM for you guys! Naw I'm just kidding, I was up anyways…okay read and review and I'll do a little dance!

Gets her dancing shoes


	8. Another present?

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Everyone was yawning while kissing their parents goodbye. They were off along on a four day cruise. This was going to be fun! Once they all said goodbye they headed out for their cabins.

"Okay so what rooms do we have?" Sora asked looking at their tickets walking along the isles of the ship. People rushing about kept bumping into them, they were all looking for their rooms also.

"It's this one," Kairi pointed, "It is one cabin, but has a door dividing two rooms, with a bathroom in the middle."

"Cool!" Riku said taking the first action to open the door.

"Oh my god." Kairi breathed. The room was gorgeous, not to mention huge! It was brightly lit from the giant windows with the curtains drawn back. The ocean sparkled magnificently from the beaming sun. the ocean was heard through the window and one large queen sized bed was laying in the middle of the room, a flat screen TV was at the end of the room, next to a fridge filled with all kinds of treats and drinks!

They walked into the bathroom and gasped after setting their stuff down by the beds. The bathroom was huge also! It had a Jacuzzi bathtub with a shower next to it, and left to it was a toilet and a sink. On the right side of the bathroom was another bedroom, just as big as the other with the exact same stuff in there. With the same size bed also.

Riku laughed in amusement and set his stuff down, "Welp! I picked my bed! Sora you sleep on the ground."

"Hey!"

"I'll be back, I'm going to go look for more pillows, you two stay put, I'll be back soon."

"Alright." Kairi said and went back into the other room. She began to unpack her stuff. Sora followed her and did the same. It was an awkward silence between the two. Nothing was said about their 'little' kiss back in the secret place. It was done and that was it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sora finally spoke, he had moved from unpacking his bag (which was saying something because all he did was throw his clothes on the bed and put a few socks in a drawer) to the window. He opened the top part and let the ocean breeze come in.

"It is. You know I can't believe our parents did this for us."

"I know, to tell you the truth I would have never expected this. On my birthday either? I mean, a new car, a cruise, a kiss from the most beautiful girl." Sora laughed watching her blush.

"I have another present for you, I just forgot to give it too you."

Sora did some kind of movement with his hands and laughed, "Okay, let's make it quick, Riku will be back." Sora jumped on the bed pulling Kairi down with him, she was on the side of him, but he quickly took advantage of her shocked state and got on top of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Funny Sora, but this isn't what it is." She moved her hand below them going further down. Sora was looking in her eyes with a mischievous twinkle.

"Ooh Kairi, you little minx." Sora teased.

Kairi just laughed and pulled out a tiny polyester pouch from her pocket.

Sora looked at it and got off of her sitting Indian style on the bed next to her. She sat up and watched him.

"What is it?"

"Sora don't be stupid, open it! I'm not going to tell you!" She laughed.

Sora smiled and opened the pouch, inside was a tiny locket necklace, it was shaped in an oval. He looked at her confused for a minute.

"Open it silly!" She ushered him.

He smiled that same confident smile of his and tried to pry the locket open, it was weird how it looked kind of old, it didn't look shiny and new. He felt guilty for feeling a little irritated that she got him a dirty old locket. He quickly pulled his thoughts from his mind.

Finally he got it open. Slowly he opened the small locket doors to reveal a picture of himself when he was only four years old, and on the other side was a picture of his…. His father.

"Kairi?"

"This locket belonged to him. The day that he… died… he came over to my house to visit my mother real quick. You see she was sick, and he came to check up on her while heading home. He gave her some medicine and said hello to me. I said hello back and he left. I watched his car leave and was worried about him in the storm, but after he was gone I knew he would be alright. When I got off the couch I saw something twinkling, it was this locket. I picked it up, and opened it, it was pictures of you and your mother. I knew it belonged to your Dad so I pocketed it to keep it safe, I was going to give it back to him later. I replaced your mother's picture with your dad's, from my mom's old pictures. I knew you would like it.

The next morning when I found out about your Dad, well. I didn't have the heart to give this to you. So I kept it, every birthday I debated on weather I should give it to you or not, but this birthday seems like the perfect one. I choose this one. I'm really sorry I kept it from you Sora, I really am, I just, didn't know how to give you this necklace."

Sora didn't say anything he just continued to look at the locket. He looked up at Kairi; she flinched lightly when he lunged towards her. But he wasn't attacking; his arms were around her tightly. She felt his body shake slightly. He was crying. Her arms soon met their place around his body also.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome Sora."

Okay this is by far THE smallest chapter ever written! But don't worry I'll be back from work in about 8 hours….. so I'll have another one written sometime late tonight. And it will be long, I just wanted to get SOMETHING out before stupid work. I thought this chapter was kind of cute what do you guys think? Anyway R&R as always thanks guys!

Oh and another announcement, like you guys care haha, I did my first water color painting of Sora! Yay!


	9. Nightmares

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

PLEASE READ So I was thinking, Every story has to have drama in it…. Right? Well I was thinking maybe I should make a few more chapters with the cute side of them, but then! Here it comes! They get into their last year of high school! Gasp Sooooo they now have to deal with stress, peer pressure, sex, drugs, and alcohol! So I want your opinions on this. Should I do it or should I just make no drama, we all know how I LOVE DRAMA! Woooo! Okay I'm done, so in your reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me yes or no, if I should make it with their high school days being well like high school! If I get more yes's then I will write it, if I get more no's then I won't, it's that simple. Let the fun decisions begin!

Sora lay on the bed beginning to fall asleep on the bed next to Riku. Kairi slept peacefully in the bed next door. Riku was asleep also, snoring, quite loud for his taste. He rolled over on his side looking out to the ocean. It was glowing from the ships lights. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He, Riku, and Kairi had left their cabin once Riku returned; they looked at everything from top to bottom, exploring. They sat on the benches near the rails over looking the ocean. They went swimming for a little while and by the time it was dinner they headed down to one of the restaurants and picked whatever they wanted. Always a good and bad thing, they over your food expenses, but then you gain a ton of pounds!

Once they were done with dinner they went back to their room exhausted and felling content. They sat on one of the beds talking about the day and what they should do tomorrow. Until Kairi started to fall asleep on Sora's side of the bed, so they ushered her out saying goodnight to everyone, they decided it was time for bed also.

He was nearing sleep when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, Riku had just kicked him. He uttered profanity towards the other boy and pushed him roughly towards his own side. The silver haired boy grumbled but never woke up. Sora soon after fell asleep shortly after.

Kairi shot her eyes open. She wasn't sure of what woke her up but something did… She looked outside, the sky was supposed to be clear, but here it was cloudy and lightening lightly. She rubbed her eyes in irritation. She hated lying weatherman. They always thought they knew everything! She pulled her warm blankets off of her revealed legs and padded across the floor to Sora and Riku's room; she crossed the cold floor bathroom and opened their door lightly.

She smiled at the scene. Sora and Riku lay face to face, but Riku's leg was pushed up against Sora's inner thigh. It was rather amusing to see how they would wake up. She smirked and shut the door trekking her way back across to her room. There was no way she was getting back to sleep! She sighed in irritation and slipped on her slippers and pulled on a robe.

The red head stepped out of her room and walked down the dim lighted hallway of the cruise ship. She shivered lightly and reached the top of the stairs leading towards outside the deck. A man wearing a black coat looked out at the ocean. His hood was on so she couldn't see what he looked like. As she got closer she started to recognize the coat. His black books, the hood that had two string ties to pull the hood tighter that same exact style that Organization XIII had.

"No…" She whispered walking closer.

She thought Sora defeated them all! How could they be back!

Before she could move another step foreword the man turned around.

"Namine." He breathed. He sounded familiar.

Duh! He was one of the Organization XIII! She gasped not understanding. Namine was gone… at least physically.

She backed up and began to run but he was faster then her. He grabbed her roughly around her arm and pulled her towards him. "I will tear you apart until I get Kingdom Hearts back. You are Sora's light Namine! You destroyed everything! My chances!" The man's name was Xemnas.

She tried to struggle against him but he was too strong, "My name is Kairi!"

"You are a Nobody!" He hissed, "I will have my revenge!" He spat in her ear and disappeared causing her to fall on the ground. Tears were in her eyes now.

"You can't be back… you just can't… I can't loose them again. Not again…." She gasped realizing what she was doing. She had to warn Sora and Riku! She scrambled up and began to run back down towards their cabin. Her breathing was ragged and a pain in her side never ceased. It grew as she continued to run.

Something wasn't right, she was going the right way but she couldn't find the room. It was like she was running in a labyrinth! There was the room, right ahead of her, but how did it get there? It was on the right side! She shook her head knowing Xemnas was only playing games with her mind. She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her.

By now she should have reached the door, but it seemed the faster she ran the faster the door pushed itself away. Kairi closed her eyes, balled her small fists and screamed in irritation. Tears were starting to fall down her milky white cheeks. The door was gone. She was in total darkness. Nothing surrounded her but darkness.

She kept running around in circles and circles trying to find her way out, but every turn she took lead her straight back into darkness. Feeling defeated she fell to the ground, but it was soft….

She opened her eyes to see that she was on her bed. Was it just a dream? She looked down to see what she was wearing, the nightgown she went to bed with, a simple white silk night shirt that barely covered her top thighs. She sighed in relief and got up from her bed knowing it was just a dream. Quietly she walked over to the boy's side. But when she opened the door she stood there emotionless. It was happening again. There was no end. She was going to loose Sora again, and Riku, for how long this time? Probably longer!

Sora was standing up in his normal (kh2) outfit. His hand was outstretched and in his hand was his keyblade. His face was emotionless like Kairi's. But when he saw her, he broke down and dropped the key. It thumped on the ground but as soon as it lay there it began to glow and disappeared back into Sora's hand. He obviously remembered how to use it because it disappeared in his outstretched hand. He placed both of his hands on his face and shook his head.

"I have to go." He said emotionless.

"No!"

"Riku is already gone, left with the king a few minutes ago, Donald and Goofy are waiting for me. I have to Kairi. Xemnas is trying to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts again."

Kairi ran to him and began pounding on his chest. He just looked up at the ceiling feeling pain, but not from her tiny fists, but from her pain towards his leaving.

"Goodbye Kairi."

"Let me go!" She pleaded.

"No, it's too dangerous. Stay here where it's safe!" He grabbed her fists that were still trying to bruise him.

"I won't loose you two again! I waited and waited for your return and finally I had to DO something about it!"

Sora kissed her on the cheek and set her down on the bed, "Take care of our parents." With that said he ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

Kairi screamed feeling everything slip away from her. She wouldn't let them get away from her, she was going this time. She ran to the door Sora just ran out of and opened it.

Her eyes shot open once more. Her breathing was sharp and her chest hurt. Tears were running down her face and she had small cuts on the palms of her hands from her finger nails. She was in her bed once again wearing the same nightgown. Was she dreaming? Was it real? She had thought she was dreaming it last time! Fearing the worst she got out of bed once more dreading what was on the other side of the door.

Once again she passed the bathroom and slowly creaked the boy's door. She began to choke on her sobs. Sora was lying sideways towards the window and Riku was sprawled across the entire bed. There were no signs of anything happening except peaceful slumber.

The sobs in her throat were obviously loud enough for Riku to hear because he sat up and rubbed his eyes confused. She ran over and jumped in between them, grabbing a handful of the boy's shirts.

"Kai… what's wrong?" Riku slurred.

Sora woke up now, "God dammit Riku!" He elbowed the poor petite red head not noticing.

"Sora!" She cried hugging him tightly.

Sora evidently confused tossed around to come face to face with Kairi's crying form.

"Hey you okay?" He asked sitting up.

But Kairi was crying too hard for them to even hear a word she was saying.

"Kairi, it's okay, what happened?" Riku comforted.

Sora was latched on suddenly by her grip. She was holding Riku's arm tightly along with Sora's torso.

"Kairi I don't understand…"

"He… he came … back!"

"Who the hell came back? I'll get him! Did he hurt you, touch you?" Riku yelled prying his arm away from her and running to her room.

"Xemnas…" she whispered in Sora's ear.

"Kairi! Where did you see him?"

"No… you don't …. Understand… It was a nightmare Sora, but it felt so real, …. I… I woke up once and when I came here to check on you guys it started all over again! It was a replaying nightmare!" She cried harder on his now soaking shirt.

Riku came back and shook his head to say he didn't find anything.

"It's okay Riku, Kairi had a nightmare about Xemnas."

"Oh, hey Kairi, it's okay." He said stroking her back.

"You two left me again…."

"That was just a dream." Sora soothed.

"And I don't know if I can stand it…"

"It's all over." Riku's voice broke in.

"I thought that it was all over." Kairi kept rambling off sentences.

"It is Kairi!"

"The darkness is gone." Riku said lying down once more.

"Hey why don't you sleep in here for tonight? No sleeping alone for the rest of the night… alright?" Sora said scooting far enough to fit Kairi in. She grabbed Riku's and Sora's hands and held them tight against her; her silent crying put her to sleep finally. She was exhausted from crying so much.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sora asked trying to force his hand away.

"I don't know, I've never seen her like this. It must have been a bad dream."

"I have nightmares about it too… but this one affected her."

"She's afraid to loose us. If you fear it that greatly it haunts you."

"I hope she'll be alright I really do."

"Me too, perhaps in the morning she'll be fine."

"Alright, good night Riku."

"Good night Sora."

The two finally fell asleep with the small red head in between them. Hopefully sleeping next to them will help her to not fall into nightmares again…

Ooooh scary! I've had nightmares like those. They are SO scary! You THINK it is a dream so you walk around and live your normal life, UNTIL! Something bad happens and you can't get out of your nightmare. But then you really wake up and you're terrified to find out if it's really real or not. And no, pinching yourself doesn't work. Every time I do that when I'm in a dream I feel pain. I don't know about you guys but heck yeah I feel pain in dreams!

Anyways that's my weird ramble chapter for tonight. I'm going to BED!


	10. Getting caught

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"Ugh! School is starting soon." Sora mumbled in his orange juice. They were eating breakfast on the deck. You could eat in doors at a real breakfast café But Kairi was still feeling shaky so she wanted the fresh air. They picked up some breakfast and sat down at the benches eating.

"Our Senior year."

"Pfft! I would be gone, but noooo I had to get held back!" Riku grumbled.

"A double senior hehe." Kairi teased.

"That's not really your fault… You were gone for a year, so was I, why didn't I get held back?" Sora said taking a bite of his sausage.

"Because you probably banged the teacher." Riku laughed.

Kairi shook her head.

"No that's you Riku! Remember Ms. Flamhan?"

Riku blushed deep red. Sora and Kairi laughed. Ms. Flamhan had been their 6th grade teacher (Riku's homeroom teacher) she was a young teacher starting out, and Riku had the hugest crushes on her. He talked and thought about her everyday. Until one lunch Sora jokingly told Riku to confess his love. And that's just the thing he did.

Apart from the phone call to his parents from his teacher, principal, and the school psychiatrist it went okay. She didn't hit him like Sora expected. She just smiled a fake smile and told him she was engaged. And she was too old for him. She was nice, but she was lying through her teeth.

Riku had been grounded for a month. And a long talk about the opposite sex and ages. Sora and Kairi still never let him live it down.

"Ooh I have another one you ladies man!" Kairi burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah! Ms Thurman! She was hot, I'd bang her…." Sora leaned back.

Kairi rolled her eyes laughing, "Remember Riku?"

"Yeah, but that one I don't regret…. I actually got her…"

"WHAT!" They both cried, but Sora spit out his orange juice in his lap.

"Awww now it looks like I peed on myself."

"Haha, you probably did you sicko!" Kairi laughed but her attention was quickly turned back to Riku, "Are you serious? You slept with our teacher?"

"No, not quite, but it was junior year right? Well for me, I was in for detention, she was wearing this tiny mini skirt and I just couldn't help it, don't wear attractive clothing if you don't want attention! So I got up and started hitting on her. She must of thought I was hot or something because she gave me a look that said 'I want you'. SO I made the first move and kissed her.

It was the fastest moments in my life. She pushed me on her desk and sat on top of me, kissing me like a mad woman! I couldn't believe it, her hands were touching me not to mention in my pants" He laughed at that comment, "But It was crazy! Next thing you know she got off of me and just went about her teacher duties like normal. I was confused and got off her desk. 'Detention over'. I got my stuff and left. Next thing I knew, I was kicked out of her class, transferred."

"Oh my god Riku, how come you never told me?" the brunette asked shocked.

"I never thought you guys needed to hear it." He shrugged.

"I always thought you just got transferred because of too many students in that class." Kairi whispered.

"Nope, it was because of that." He shrugged.

"Hey you know, speaking of teachers, I have something to tell you guys."

"Ohh Kairi has a dirty dark secret under that blanket of red locks?" Sora pondered sitting up.

"Remember our junior year weight training class teacher Sora?"

"Oh yeah, that guy was a pervert."

"Exactly, well I was putting my weight stuff away right? You left already complaining about finding Riku, telling him about this new hot chick in class, so I stayed behind to put your stuff away too." Sora laughed lightly remembering that day exactly, "Well he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, I first I thought nothing of it right? But then he got down and whispered in my ear and said something about how red heads turn him on.

He said that if I give him one kiss he'll give me an A, since I have a C in the class. I turned around confused, was this real? I mean sure what girl hasn't fantasized about this man, he was hot, but I didn't actually think about this happening! Anyways he pulled me closer to him and kissed me full on the lips. I pushed him away, he let me run out. No questions asked. I was so distraught I didn't know what to think. You two are the first people I've told."

"Are you series? You know you should have reported that prick!" Riku yelled getting all fired up.

"It's too late now, besides it doesn't bother me anymore."

"It bothers me!" Sora added in.

"Looks like you're the only one without teacher stories Sora." Riku laughed.

"Hey Look!" Kairi jumped out of her spot throwing her left over food away into the trash basket near them and ran to the edge of the deck gate.

Sora and Riku did the exact same and came up behind her. There on the ocean Blue Ocean was dolphins swimming next to them.

"Aww so cute!"

"Hello beautiful." Riku called watching a blonde headed girl walking back towards the inside of the ship. She had a small little yellow dress on with a yellow hat that that kept her cream colored skin covered. Her sun glasses covered her eyes so there was no way to tell what color they were. But Riku was about to find out. He walked right after the girl leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

"Oh blue eyes, what a beautiful sight."

"Blue eyes?" He asked.

She turned to look at him, "Your eyes are the royalist blue I have ever seen. Every time I look into them, I see all different kinds of blue in them, and they all mix together to make the beautiful blue eyes ever."

"What about your eyes?"

"Mine are just blue, but yours are special."

"Well… thanks!" He laughed.

"I'm cold, let's go back to the room." Kairi said stepping off of the railing.

"Okay, we'll go wait for Riku there."

They both headed back to their room and once they made it Kairi went to Sora and Riku's bed and laid down pulling the sheets over her. Sora walked over and lay down next to her.

"This is an awesome vacation. It almost makes me want to go back to school and tell everyone about it." He sighed.

Kairi rolled over and looked at him, "They're going to ask about your disappearance."

"I'll tell them I went away to another place for a little while."

"Somehow I don't think that's enough."

Sora didn't answer he just kept staring at her. He moved his hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly. Kairi kept her hands concentrated on his eyes. He moved closer to her until his head hovered above her own. Silently he brought his lips down onto hers. Once again Kairi was consumed by his taste. He had a certain taste; it was like a wine, a berry wine. She could taste his breakfast too. She wondered if she had a certain taste. Their kiss broke and Sora's breath hit her face lightly.

"Kairi be my girlfriend?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes." Her eyelids were heavy and all she wanted was to be his and to have him continue kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down once more and continued kissing him. He broke the kiss again to move on top of her to get out of his uncomfortable position, and then they started right back to kissing each other.

Riku had followed the blonde girl to the breakfast café and watched her order a coffee. He sat down with her surprising her slightly but she quickly recovered.

They talked for a little bit, exchanged names, but she had to suddenly go, she gave him her number and walked off.

Riku smiled excitedly and quickly began his journey back to the deck where Sora and Kairi were. When he reached it, they were no longer there. He shrugged guessing he'd fin them later, for now he had to put the number in a safe place. He continued walking back to the room they slept in.

When he walked into the quiet halls he approached the room and was about to slid the card in when he heard soft moaning sounds. He giggled to himself thinking it must be the next door people. He slid the card in and opened the door.

His jaw opened in shock. The scene before him began to unravel in slow motion. His two best friends were in a hot make-out session, but it seemed they were trying to get further then just making out! He didn't even know they were together!

Sora's pants were lying on the floor next to the bed, but his boxers were still on. His shirt was off. Kairi's shirt was off, but her bra was on. Sora's hand was underneath her bra feeling her breast. Her arms were around his neck. He was on top of her and was rubbing his leg softly in between Kairi's legs, which caused her to moan lightly. One of her legs was wrapped around his hip while the other was next to Sora's leg. He broke the kiss for a moment and tried to take her bra off, but Kairi saw Riku standing there in the doorway, his eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth was open wide.

Kairi yelped and pushed Sora off of the bed.

"Hey!" He shouted indifferently. But when he looked up and saw Kairi looking towards the doorway pulling sheets to cover herself he knew something wasn't right.

He saw Riku too, standing there.

"Riku! I… it's not what it looks like!" Sora rambled off random words.

"Uh… I'll leave you two alone." He shut the door and left it at that.

Kairi stood rooted to her spot on the bed with the sheets covering herself. But Sora sighed and fell back down to the ground.

"Ah crap. How to explain this one?" He sighed frustrated.

"Sora? What just happened?"

"Riku walked in on us when we were about to get it on."

But that was not something Kairi wanted to hear. She grumbled something in her hands shaking her head.

Sora felt bad, he's been caught by Riku doing embarrassing things. Like listening to 'The Power of Love' by Celine Dion. Doing something naughty in the shower, oh and like the time when Riku caught him picking his nose in the fifth grade! Tons of embarrassing stuff, but Kairi wasn't used to it. She was probably burning up inside from embarrassment. He pulled himself up and got on the bed next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know Sora. He caught us about to… well you know…" She trailed off.

"You know Riku caught me doing something naughty in the shower once…"

She laughed just thinking about it.

"Do you still want to be my girlfriend?" his eyes were hopeful.

"Of course Sora!" She looked in his eyes and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to go talk to Riku; you can wait here if you want. I'll be back soon." he kissed her cheek and left the room. To his surprise Riku was standing right there, leaning on the wall.

"Hey…"

"I knew you'd come running after me. It just took you a long time."

"Sorry you had to see that…"

"hey no big, when did you guys hook up?"

"Well… just now. But the tension has been between us for some time now. I was laying next to her right? And well I kissed her, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted. And next thing you know we continue to kiss again but as my hand slides up her skirt… well things start to unravel there…"

"I can't believe you were almost going to get laid before me!"

"You're still a virgin?" Sora asked shocked.

"Well, yeah, I've been with girls, but it was only oral sex, never actual you know?" He blushed.

"Wow… thanks for blowing it Riku!" He teased.

"Anytime."

"To be honest, I'm really embarrassed that we got caught together, I don't know why it's just really embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing for you because the girl you like and you were just caught doing something naughty." Riku laughed. "Hey let's go to the bottom level of the ship, it has a glass floor so you can see the ocean underneath."

"Okay, let me go get Kairi."

He opened the door to find Kairi in the other room pulling on a shirt over her head. She smoother out her skirt with her hands and turned around to face Sora.

"Oh! I didn't see you."

"That's okay, hey Riku wants to know if you want to go down to the bottom of the ship. There's a spot there that has a glass floor, it shows you the ocean. Cool huh? Want to go?" Sora asked taking her hand.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds like fun." They began walking to the door when Kairi spoke again, "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you regret it if we did go through with it?"

Sora stopped walking and turned her to face him, "Of course not. Would you?"

"I… I don't know to be honest. I'm seventeen, I'm guessing that's old enough… and I've loved you since well I don't know when I can remember, well actually… I wouldn't regret it." She said sincerely.

"Haha we can start making babies tonight Momma!" He teased opening the door to meet Riku.

Kairi laughed and smiled at Riku blushing slightly. They all headed down to the bottom of the ship to get their first look of a full view ocean undersea.

Wow I am perverted. Oh well. So at work I was cornered by this guy who likes me inside of the fridge. He kept trying to kiss me but I kept pushing him away. It was CRAZY! Ugh men! Sometimes you just want them to disappear!

Okay enough about me, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. love and guilt

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Just have to tell you guys that Shaun of the Dead us awesome.

On the last day of their cruise Riku got sea sick. Sora told him it was from stuffing his face last night… but so did he and he didn't get sea sick. Kairi laughed at the boys as they stuffed their faces. But their little vacation had to soon come to an end.

Now Riku was in bed at his house recuperating from being sea sick. Kairi went home and so did Sora. It was about the evening time when Sora's mom told him she'd be going out and wouldn't be back until the morning. He nodded but didn't answer her. He was actually upset. He was hoping to spend some time with her, but she left to go spend time with her boyfriend.

Hurt with mixed feelings he went up to his room and laid there feeling guilty for thinking bad thoughts about his mom. He sighed frustrated and picked up his cell phone.

"_Hello_?" The voice of his girlfriend answered.

"Hello Kairi."

"_Hey Sora_."

"My mom left again… I'm feeling really hurt this time, although I can't seem to figure it out."

"_Could be because you got home from vacation and she left soon after, therefore resulting in your feeling of emptiness from her_."

"Thanks Dr. Phil." He laughed.

"_Hey Sora_?

"Yeah?"

"_Why don't we go out for a walk? Will that make you feel better_?"

"It sure will. Alright I'll meet you at the secret place alright?"

"_Got it, ciao!" _She hung up the other line

He sighed lightly; leave it to Kairi to make things better.

Sora pulled on some jeans, put his shoes and headed out towards the bay dock. The sea sat air stung his face as soon as he'd open the door. It defiantly wasn't cold outside, he was just so warm inside that the air seemed cold. He looked up at the sky while heading towards the dock. It was a blood red sky. but as the sun set it began to get a darker shade of red.

He walked through the shortcut way, the way they always went. It was Destiny City the other way, where all of the shops were and the aquarium (which was Sora's favorite place), food places, everything. But this was the quiet area filled with trees and beaches.

He got in the little boat and began peddling towards the small Island they played on mostly as children. He paddled his little boat until he made it across the tiny space between the islands.

He tightly secured his boat next to Kairi's, she was already here. He climbed up the dock and walked up to the higher part of the Island. It was dark, but their tiki lights that they had put out for their light had been lit by Kairi to show more of her presence being here.

He walked the same path he always did to get to the secret place. He was much taller then he used to be so he had to crouch and awful lot to get in the small crevice. But as soon as he made it lights were lit up in here was well and there was Kairi playing with her baby kitten, Sammy.

"Aww it's our son!" Sora cooed coming closer to the red head and sat down next to them.

"Hehe." Sora hugged the petite red head and kissed her cheek, then moving to the kitten and kissed him too. Kairi blushed and hugged Sora.

"Thanks for seeing me."

"No problem, I thought this might cheer you up."

He looked around and saw all of their little drawings and felt instantly innocent again.

"Does your mom know you're out?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I told her I was going to go cheer you up, and she started crying about how old I was. Saying that I already have breasts!" She laughed while petting her small kitten.

"Mmm… You've had them for a long time."

"So you've noticed."

"Heck yeah!"

"Hehe. I hope that we stay together forever Sora." She sighed leaning against his shoulder.

"I really hope so too." He hugged her around her shoulders.

"ouch!"

"What?" His direction was turned back to her instead of the drawings on the wall.

"Oh nothing, Sammy just scratched me."

"He sure is a cute little kitty."

"I know, I'm so glad I got him."

"When do you start work?" Sora asked lying down putting his hands behind his head acting like a pillow.

"In two days. I get to wear my little skanky outfit." She laughed and put all of her weight on his chest.

He groaned and tickled her lightly, "Come home with me, and wear it."

She sat up and punched his arm lightly, "Sora! You are such a perv!"

"I'm not a perv, I just want to see you in it…." He teased.

"Yeah so you can like… get off on it or something."

"I will anyways."

"Hahah Sora you pervert!"

"I can't help it…. You're my drug, you intoxicate me." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down saying it in her ear huskily. She blushed deep red.

He kissed her ear moving down her neck with his hot kisses leaving a trail of a burning feeling. She shuddered at his touch. He was once again on top of her kissing her senseless. She loved every moment of it. Loving his soft touches, caresses and kisses he left on her body. She moaned and arched her back when she felt Sora's tongue run on the inside of her thigh. She couldn't remember when he took off her clothes; all she knew was that she was naked underneath him. He was almost naked… but not quite.

She sighed once more as he was now on top of her again looking her in the eyes. Kairi's kitten was asleep at the corner of the small place. She couldn't believe it, it happened so fast, she was so lost in her thoughts of Sora's loving that she never noticed that they had just made love until she reached her climax. Sora reached his soon after and fell to the ground next to her. She was lying next to him exhausted and feeling satisfied, Sora, obviously satisfied was cuddling next to her.

His cheek was pressed up against the crook of her neck. Her breathing was hard but she still hugged him back, their warm bodies pressed against each other.

She hugged him tightly feeling a little sore. It was amazing how her mind blocked off this experience, she saw him, felt him, felt her body react to him, but her thoughts were on his love. She was too busy being lust filled to think about what was going on around her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispered against her neck.

"Not really…" she said shivering lightly. It was suddenly turning cold.

"Kairi…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much." He whispered kissing and hugging her close to him.

"I love you too Sora." She hugged him back. She needed to think right now. She was feeling sick, confused, and sore. "I have to go now. Mom might be wondering where I am…" She stood up feeling suddenly embarrassed about her naked body. She pulled her shirt on and then slipped her panties on, with her skirt right after that.

Sora pulled his pants on also watching her put her shoes on, she wasn't uttering one word and her face looked worried. He walked over to her while pulling his shirt on and grabbed her elbow lightly.

"Kairi what's wrong?"

She didn't look at him but muttered 'nothing'.

"Don't say that, something is wrong, did I hurt you? If so I'm really sorry, I didn't know, you were moaning… so I wasn't sure…" He looked terrified and hurt.

"Nothing is wrong Sora, I just need to think, that's all." She was looking him in the eyes.

"Kairi…. I… I'm sorry, I rushed you, I'm sorry." He looked away at the sleeping kitten.

Kairi sighed and kissed his cheek, "I need to go think Sora, I feel sore, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked up her kitten and walked out of the little crevice.

Sora watched her leave feeling guilty. Something was bothering Kairi. Well duh! He and Kairi rushed into something they shouldn't have. They are too young, and now she probably hates him! He put his shoes on and left the small crevice also. He had to go home and talk to Riku right away.

He made it home but never ran into Kairi, he wondered if she made it home alright, he guessed she did since he never ran into her. He rushed upstairs to his bedroom and turned on his computer, he impatiently tapped his fingers on the keyboard thinking this incessant tapping will make the computer load faster. He groaned loudly when a "Load Error" sign popped up. He had hit too many shift keys that caused the computer to reboot it's self.

He kicked the computer desk and went to go take a quick shower and then return to his stupid slow computer. But if anyone else was here they'd just say Sora was just being impatient, especially when he abuses his stuff.

He was toweling off his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist and saw that his computer was FINALLY finished loading. He quickly sat down and signed onto his AIM.

He scanned his list to make sure Riku was on, sure enough his friends name was on the 'online' section.

KingdomSora21: Hey Riku! I have to talk to u!

Sora waited for about two minutes before he received a message.

DarknessConsumes18: I should have known it was you who woke me up!

KingdomSora21: Riku, Kairi and I …. Well… we yeah we did it.

DarknessConsumes18: WAT! When? Tonight?

KingdomSora21: yea but I feel awful, it happened so fast that well I think she's angry because she took off and said she needs to go think.

DarknessConsumes18: She could just be truthful and needs to think, give her time Sora. She should be alright, you didn't force her right?

KingdomSora21: No! of course not

DarknessConsumes18: Wow I can't believe you did it first….

KingdomSora21: Yeah but now I feel awful about Kairi

DarknessConsumes18: she come around

DarknessConsumes18: She'll

KingdomSora21: im feelin really tired, I think I am goin to go 2 bed. I'll see ya in the morning mmkay? I'll call you. Hope you feel better. Nite

DarknessConsumes18: nite Sora, you'll be okay, so will Kairi. Trust me.

KingdomSora21 has just signed off.

Riku sighed feeling sorry for Sora, yet at the same time jealous. He shook his head feeling guilty and went straight back to bed hoping to talk to Sora more tomorrow.

Sorry for the long delay! Stupid has been down… so yeah no updates. But hopefully this chapter was a pretty good one, please review as usual!


	12. Cold

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

The petite red head lay in her bed the next morning. She was feeling groggy and sore. She wasn't angry at Sora, she just wanted to get her head clear, think about what they had just done. Were they too young? No… seventeen isn't too young to be having sex, though fifteen and younger is bad. Some of the kids at school are starting at around thirteen! That's insane!

She sighed deeply rolling over on her side wondering why she was so sore. It didn't hurt when they were making love, so why does she hurt now? Should she tell her mom? She rolled out of her bed and turned her computer on. As soon as it was done loading she went to sign on her AIM. Immediately she started getting messages from Selphie. The girl was always on. She lied to her and told her that it was her mom online not her.

She scanned to see Sora's name. There he was. Riku wasn't on.

ShatteredImagination: Sora?

KingdomSora21: I'm so sorry.

ShatteredImagination: I was never angry to begin with Sora… I just wanted to think. I feel really sore though so I don't think I'll be going anywhere today. Besides school will be starting in about a week. We should be getting ready.

KingdomSora21: Yeah, I'll probably come over later today and visit you Kairi

ShatteredImagination: kay

KingdomSora21: I still feel bad

ShatteredImagination: dont feel bad it should have been the best experience, and it was. I've never felt like that Sora. You made me feel free and expressionless. Hey let's not talk about this on here, but in person. So if you want to come over you're welcome.

KingdomSora21: Okay, I just have to get ready and all of that.

ShatteredImagination: Sora

KingdomSora21: Yea?

ShatteredImagination: I love you

There was a small pause from Sora but soon her message box began blinking.

KingdomSora21: I love you too I'll see you later.

KingdomSora21 has just signed off.

She smiled at their names. All of theirs matched, Sora because he sealed Kingdom Hearts, Riku because he was consumed be Darkness, and her… well she waited for so long for them. It got to the point when her imagination and dreams of them were beginning to shatter.

She sighed and pulled away from her computer signing her name off also.

Sora pulled away from his computer and lied down on his bed running his finger through his hair. He felt a little better, knowing Kairi wasn't angry with him, but what would she need to think about? That wasn't good…. He wondered what time he should head over to Kairi's house. He decided he would go over to Riku's house and perhaps go out to the Island.

He pulled himself up off of his bed feeling stiff and sore, he wondered why, was it the way he was sleeping? Too stressed out to enjoy even sleeping? He tugged along the small dirt pathway that led to Riku's house thinking about his adventures, about his life now, about Kairi and him, about what will happen to their friendship.

Things didn't look too good right now. And what really made him sick was that Letter they had gotten from King Mickey.

King Mickey feared the worst, and he thinks that perhaps… perhaps there could be something horrible on it's way. All is well right now, but perhaps in the near future it could all break loose. King Mickey could tell by the way everything has settled back down, the way the stars and the planets were aligned, it all proved total chaos sometime soon.

When he read it, he thought it was going to be a good note, saying their final farewells and their thanks, but instead he got a mouthful of shock and apprehension. His stomach did flip-flops even as he said this. But he put a smile on his face and told them it would be alright, King Mickey was just worried and over analyzing again. Kairi believed him on the spot, almost near tears thinking they were leaving her again, but smiled instantly at Sora's words, but Riku remained silent, thinking the worst also, just like Sora. But Sora just placed a smile on his face and hugged them, trying to act like he was not worried; when inside his stomach was clenching and unclenching causing and uneasiness about him.

It's been months now, no word from Mickey, but he knew it would come someday, or even some years from now. He hoped it would never come. He loved what he did with every moment out there, every breath he took, knowing that in one struck he could have been killed, but still he held on and continued on, holding his head high. He loved the exhilaration it gave him. He never felt so confident in his life, yet with every step he took trying to find his way and searching he kept on going with a burning passion inside.

They knew this, they knew keeping Kairi away from him, and Riku would burn his passion even more, indulging in his confidence and strong passion to continue on with his journey. The scars that were left on his body will never leave, but they posses something greater, they all posses' individual battle fights that he struggled to win, just so he could be closer to those he longed to next too.

He shivered slightly as a cold breeze hit his arms and exposed parts of his legs. The sun was out, but it was covered behind clouds and the wind was icy against his naked skin. But it was still a rather nice day out.

He loved different weather. He loved, rainy, cloudy, windy, hot, sunny, all kinds of weather. They all proved themselves beautiful.

He looked at a rather large gash on his leg, that one will leave a nasty scar. He got that one on their last battle. Xeanort had slashed him pretty good with one of his attacks. It still has not healed. He wondered if there was something in the blades that prevented healing process to take over. Kairi often fused over it, but he shrugged her off telling her it'll be alright.

Finally Riku's house came into view as he kicked a pebble aside on the small dirt road. He quickly ran up to the house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. It was broad daylight and the house was dark and empty. He got a chill down his spine, when he looked in the windows to see if anybody was home. No lights were on, and everyone was gone.

But something told him that this wasn't right. Something was wrong. He tried the front door, and to his surprise found it unlocked. That was unusual for them to leave their door unlocked. He pushed it open wider and walked into the house. Another shiver escaped down his spine as he stepped into the chilly house.

"Hello?" He called.

No answer.

Perhaps nobody was home…. Maybe they did just forget to leave the door unlocked. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a thump upstairs. His eyes were immediately turned to the stairway leading up to the bedrooms.

Maybe it was in his head that he heard something….

What kind of friend would he be if he didn't check it out? Maybe they were being robbed! He shook his head confusing himself and stepped on the first stair step. His chills began to run down his spine frequently.

"Riku…?" He called.

No answer yet again. If there was a robber in here he would have ran away wouldn't he? Maybe he ran out of the window… maybe that's what that thump was.

He had better go check out if anything was missing.

He cautiously walked up the steps keeping his guard up incase someone decided to jump attack him. But he made it to the top of the stairs safely. Nobody seemed to be here, yet something told him there was. Something told him that something was not right. He hated those feelings.

He looked around the hallway looking to see if anything was odd and indeed something was odd. A draft was coming from Riku's room. He raised an eyebrow as he tiptoed near the room, maybe there was a robber and he left through the window. But it was a nice sunny day out, with a nice breeze …. Why would it be so cold?

He reached Riku's door and called out, "Riku… Are you in here?"

He received no reply. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He gasped almost not believing what he was looking at.

There on the floor was Riku huddled in a ball clutching his arms and rocking back and fourth. He was muttering incoherently and shivering.

The window was open, letting in the icy cold air, hitting Riku's exposed body limbs. His fan was on, and the air conditioner was on obviously on full blast. He ran to Riku and touched his arm. He drew it back not believing how cold Riku was. He seemed to not know Sora was sitting next to him because he continued to rock back and fourth muttering illogical words.

"Riku? Riku look at me!" Desperation was starting to form on his words.

"Riku please, what's wrong Riku? Please you're scaring me!" Sora shook him gently trying to break him out of his trance.

"Coming back…. Can't…. go….. face alone…… darkness…… don't want too….."

"RIKU!" Sora screamed pulling Riku hard on the shoulder making him fall to the floor. Riku's eyes were blank as he stared up at Sora, but something seemed to change, because before Sora knew it Riku was in his arms hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Sora…. I'm afraid."

"Riku it's okay, it's just a nervous breakdown, we'll have you better soon okay?" He soothed over and over.

Riku was sitting up now, but had tears running down his face.

"What happened Riku?"

"Afraid…. I don't know. I .. I don't know…"

Sora stood up holding Riku also. He let him go and shut his window and turned off the fan then grabbed a blanket and wrapping it around Riku quickly.

"Come on, we're getting out of here… somewhere where we can talk."

Riku nodded shivering again.

Sora quickly got Riku out of the house and started to walk towards his house. Once he made it they never reached inside instead they went straight to the garage where Sora kept his car. He put Riku in the passenger seat and got into his own drivers spot.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know, but we're bound to end up somewhere."

Sora kept on driving for about 20 minutes until he pulled out his cell phone and called Kairi, he had to explain to her that he wouldn't be able to come over today. She sounded upset, but he told her he had to explain it to her later. He couldn't explain it right now, not with Riku in the car.

They kept driving until they reached a small deserted tropical diner. Sora helped Riku out of the car and they both got out. They went inside and ordered two cups of coffees. They sat in silence just thinking until Sora broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What cause your breakdown Riku?"

"I… Thinking to much. I kept thinking about that letter …. I didn't want to go back Sora, I really don't, not unless I am alongside you and not fighting you."

Sora looked touched but shoved the thoughts away in an instant knowing this was about Riku.

"We won't go back Riku. And if we do go back, it will be together and not alone. Is that all that caused this?"

"I don't think so…. I think it's everything that's happened…. It all caught up to me. It had to happen sooner or later. My parents got into a fight and left to sort it out elsewhere I'm guessing. They left me money, but seeing them fight just irked me I'm guessing."

"It's bothering me too…."

"What?"

"King Mickey's letter… I can't stand leaving Kairi or you behind again. But this time, you'll go with me right? Kairi will be safe. She said she wants to go wherever we go… but it won't happen I won't let her. It's too dangerous."

"Is it really your choice?"

"For her safety yes!" He defended.

"Thanks Sora, I feel so much better now. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of showed up…. I felt like I couldn't do anything but sit there…. I was loosing it."

"You'll be okay Riku, I know… sometimes our nerves and emotions get us caught in a whirlpool."

Riku smiled knowingly. He felt ridiculous falling into one of those nervous breakdowns but his body couldn't help it, he felt like he was falling into a whirlpool of nerves.

The two boys stayed at the small diner for hours on end until they finally decided to get up and leave heading back home feeling refreshed and relieved. But Sora was still a little worried about Riku. Whatever caused his minor breakdown must have been pretty bad. He wondered if he would ever have a breakdown… and if so what would push it?

Awwww poor Riku! Well sorry this update took FOREVER! I was trying to get it doe before I went to Las Vegas but I couldn't… but now I'm back and here is ANOTHER chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh well we will begin our school very soon. Enjoy my Kingdom Heart lovers you!


	13. jobs and essays

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha. Oh and I don't own Rosemary's Baby either.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

There wasn't enough Riku in this story, that's why I decided to make him the main in the other chapter. Though it was short, I tried to make it nice and drama filled hehe. Anyways here's yet another one of my brains chapters made on computer! Yay!

The news about Riku's breakdown traveled fast around the island. Nobody could understand what could have caused it. Or how the news even got out! It seemed that Sora and Kairi were the only ones that truly knew. Sora worked with Riku, trying to keep his mind at peace, and it seemed to be working, just a few days ago they went out to the old Island and started play fighting which seemed to boost Riku's emotions by a lot.

"You guys are just a bunch of fighting rabid warthogs…" Kairi had called sitting on the bent palm tree they usually hung around.

Riku seemed to get better as each day passed. Sora hoped that Riku wouldn't fall into anymore stressful ordeals until he was capable of handling them himself.

School had started for them two days ago. And now all three of them were attempting to straddle their government homework. They hated this teacher! He always had them do horrible work. Nobody could ever understand him….. Kairi seemed to be the only one who had a decent chance of passing. She had a decent grade last time she had him as a teacher. It also could be that she was the only one that took the time to understand what he is talking about.

Right now Sora was sitting in his room on a chair with Kairi leaning against his legs. Riku casually lay down on Sora's bed reading a magazine about ancient tombs and the secrets within.

"I feel like playing on the piano." Kairi said pulling her school bag over to her. She pulled out a wad of paper and a frilly pen that Sora hated.

"You're lucky, your mom teaches you to play." Sora said behind his school book.

"Somehow…. I feel like I learned even before that…"

"Huh?" Sora said setting his book down.

"Well… I was thinking. It doesn't bother me anymore, but when I was younger it used to bother me…. I don't act or look anything like my parents. And when I found out that I was princess from Hollow bastion-"

"You think they aren't your real parents." Riku said sitting up.

"Well I've already come to that conclusion that they aren't. I stopped worrying about it, but I just wonder what really happened."

"I guess…. I guess we'll never find out." Sora added, "I'm guessing maybe your kingdom was under attack, by obviously the heartless. Maybe your parents sent you away just like everyone else had fled to Traverse Town. But somehow… you ended up here on our Island. Why? I don't know, but I'm glad you did."

"Oh Sora, you're so cute!" Kairi said hugging on of his legs.

"Oh Sora you are so adorable!" Riku mocked and bent down to hug Sora's other leg.

"Hey come on guys, I don't have anymore legs for me to hug…!" Sora whined laughing.

"That's the point you dufus, you can't hug your own leg, that would just be vain!" Kairi laughed punching his thigh softly pulling away.

"Oh wait… Sora is vain!" Riku added getting up back on the bed laughing.

"Hey I'm not vain…. Just because I think I'm getting fat…. But I think I have gained some weight!"

"That's because you DID you nerd!" Kairi laughed watching his eyes grow wide.

"That's horrible if you can tell!" He stood up once more and ran to the mirror examining every aspect of it.

"Sora it's good that you gained some weight, you were starting to see your collar bone way too much. You weren't eating enough out there and you were constantly active." Riku said seriously.

"So… you don't think I'm nasty fat?"

"Ye-" Riku was about to answer yes in a joking way but Kairi put her hand over his mouth and said no making Sora smile and come back down to sit with them.

"I love you guys." He said hugging them both by their arms.

"Don't make a habit out of it, I can't have all the babes at school knowing Sora is in love with me." Riku laughed.

"Oh stuff it."

"Oh you guys are making me loose concentration on my homework!"

"This is stupid… I should be graduated already!" Riku muttered darkly.

"It really is unfair…" Sora agreed.

"But Riku… this is the first year you've been with Sora and I shouldn't you be happy? You have all of our classes!"

"I know…. I just feel weird at school is all…"

"Who doesn't, I keep getting all kinds of girls coming up and talking to me now that I'm back." Sora said.

"Too bad you're taken!"

"All the girls go to Riku too."

"Ugh! I really should be going home to finish this stupid essay!" Kairi moaned.

"But Kairi if you leave Riku and I will have nobody here to tell us to do stuff and we'll never get done!"

She sighed knowing it is true. "But you guys I have work tonight, and I really want to get my essay done…" She was starting to get irritated already with this job. It was just two days a week, a few munnys just for spending. Whenever she did work she came home with a rather nice wad of tip munny.

"I'll come visit you tonight then." Sora smirked.

"Well they have yummy food there!"

"You know I'm there for food." Riku added.

"Alright, so…." Sora blew out a puff of air in frustration. This essay was proving to be more difficult then previously thought.

Kairi usually had ease with school work always being ahead in their classes, but this essay, even she had to agree, was definitely a challenge. They were doing an essay on analyzing deceased poets. They had to figure out why these poets wrote what they did.

"I think this essay is pointless…" Kairi said stubbornly, who usually never complained about homework. She had a sore spot for poetry never taking a liking to it.

"I'd read it… but I definitely don't like to write it." Sora added on.

"I don't care for poetry too much either." He pulled a piece of paper closer to him and began writing across his paper. _"Edgar Allan Poe wrote his poetry because he was very dark and mysterious. He was also the very first emo person." _Riku wrote, saying it aloud.

"Riku! I'm sure our teacher is going to except that as A work." Kairi scolded pulling the piece of paper away to make sure he really was writing it. Indeed the words were etched out in black ink on the paper.

"Why not? Edgar Allan Poe was the first emo person."

"I have to agree Kairi…." Sora agreed, "I mean the guy wears nothing but black, I swear if it was invented then He'd wear emo hair and have black eye liner."

Kairi smirked and threw Riku's essay away.

"Hey! That could have been a C right there!"

"Oh come on Riku you know you weren't going to give that too him!" She argued.

Riku crossed his arms across his chest and turned away obviously a little annoyed about her criticizing his work.

She sighed and pulled out another paper, "Fine, I'll help you guys with your work."

"Yay!" They both chimed in unison.

It took them nearly an hour, but finally they finished their essay. Kairi was filing her nails, Riku was watching Sora's movie on his DVD player with Sora of course but he was also rubbing his side.

Kairi noticed and put her nail filer away in her school bag and watched Sora rub his side. it seemed he was wincing slightly as he touched a certain spot on his side. But he was doing this subconsciously as he watched the movie Rosemary's Baby.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" He stopped rubbing instantly; he cocked his head and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Even Riku stopped his attention on the movie to watch Kairi and Sora.

"You keep rubbing that spot on your side, and wince as you do it."

Sora blushed, "Oh… it's nothing really, I just got hurt in the last battle before we came home. But it's okay, it's healing."

"You do realize it's been a few months?"

"Yeah it was just an internal thing I guess… it's better, I just still feel pain sometimes that's all."

Kairi didn't say anything but Sora and Riku knew it bugged her. She was always the one to tell them to put band-aids on if they had a cut, or to wash it out with antiseptic. They called her crazy sometimes when she jumped on them pulling them down and literally sitting and strangling them to pour bactine or rubbing alcohol on their wound.

But all of their mothers approved of Kairi's maternal instinct always agreeing and going on her side. Always when they were really young the boys would go to their mothers whining about how Kairi pushed them down and poured burning alcohol all over their cuts. They hopped to get her in trouble but instead they got scolded at for not doing it themselves. While the boys would pout Kairi would stand by the mother's and stick her tongue out at the boys with a smug look. It always happened like that.

"It's really okay Kairi. Trust me, if something was really wrong I'd have gotten it check out already, but look," He lifted his shirt to show Kairi his waist. Her cheeks turned slightly red, "See? Nothing."

Kairi nodded her approval. There was indeed nothing there. Not even a bruise or a mark.

"I think its subconscious." Riku said turning away from the movie once more.

"Could be. I never think about it, I just rub it."

"My stomach hurts." Kairi complained.

"Probably because you got an ulcer from this essay." Sora teased lunging at her and grabbing her pulling her into a tight embrace.

She shrieked in surprise and laughed as Sora tickled her lightly. Riku being lonely on top of Sora's bed jumped on top of Sora's back making him loose his breath of air, and tickled Kairi and Sora. All three of them were in a series of tickling.

Kairi pushed the boys away after a few minutes of tickling fun. Her hair was ruffled and her cheeks were flushed. She moved her hands across her hair hoping to tame the hair that was roused.

"Okay guys, I really should head home and get ready for work."

"Aw now this makes me not like your job!" Sora pouted.

Kairi laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then visit me later you dork." She said softly, she stood up and turned to Riku, "Are you coming too?"

"Yeah I've got nothing else to do."

"Alright I'll see you guys later tonight. Bye!" She waved her final byes and left Sora's room.

Just seconds after she left Sora's mother came in through the door, "Boys I have food ready if you want some. I offered Kairi some, but she said she had to go to work. You know you two really should get jobs too." With that said she left back downstairs to probably make some more food.

"Mmm food!" Sora chirped and stood up running down stairs to fill his stomach for the night. Riku laughed and followed after him. In a few hours they would head out and visit Kairi at her job as a hostess/ waitress.


	14. green eyed Sora

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

With their homework completed, stomachs full, and bored out of their minds since Kairi left for work, it seemed the only thing left for the boys to do was to now head over to Kairi and Selphie's job. They tried to play a few video games, but nothing seemed to satisfy their boredom. And they'd think with school starting they'd have a little more appreciation for their free time. And yet, here they were lying on their back and staring at the ceiling waiting for a good time to visit Kairi and Selphie.

Riku complained about his stomach hurting a few minutes before so he was now in the bathroom, where he has been for the past five minutes. Sora had made fun of him yet once more about him stuffing his face. Riku retorted about how ironic it is when Sora stuffs his face just as much and never gets the runs.

"It's because I'm Sora, and I just don't get the runs." He answered.

"What! You get the runs like everyday!"

"I do not!" Sora blushed; it was true, well to an extent. He did get the runs sometimes, probably more then Riku.

Riku just threw his hands up in the air in defeat and shut the bathroom door. Which left Sora alone laying on his back and staring at the ceiling this very moment. His mind wandered to his petite red headed girlfriend. They had barely talked about what had happened. What with Riku's situation and school starting they didn't really have time. Sora had explained to her what had happened to Riku and while talking about it, they had a tiny talk about what happened. They both agreed they would talk about it later, but for the time being it would be normal. Why wouldn't it be? They had shared an act that joined them together physically and mentally. They both realized it and grasped it.

Sora swirled his fingers over his light blue sheets that covered his bed. His feet were propped up on the pillows behind him. His mind still effortlessly kept wandering to Kairi.

Everyone at school had already found out about them getting together, and everyday they both received congratulations of some sort.

"Nice going Sora! She's a hotty!" The boys at school would usually say while patting him rather painfully on the back. His blood would boil sometimes if it was a certain person he didn't like. Jealousy, he always battled with jealousy. As a child his worst personality trait was jealousy, he's outgrown most of it. But sometimes it got in the way. But other kids at school would say things to Sora of best wishes also.

But what nobody knew was what Kairi and Sora did. And nobody needed to know except their closest friends. For Sora it was Riku, for Kairi it was Selphie.

"You told Selphie!" Sora was rather shocked from this newly received news one day when Kairi, Sora, and Riku were walking home from school.

The news shocked him quite a bit seeing as Selphie was a really nice girl, but she loved gossip and boys. She loved hearing what was new and what was old but juicy. She never did this to be cruel, she did this because she was Selphie. Selphie loved to talk and gossip. But she was Kairi's best friend.

"She would never tell anyone Sora." She had told him.

And so she was right. Nobody knew about their love making except the two friends. Selphie may be a gossiper but she was a loyal friend. Sora grew much appreciation and much more liking to the girl from just that one day.

He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on queuing that Riku was finished with his business in the bathroom. He opened the door and quickly shut it so he didn't let any of the stench out.

"Thanks." Sora said laughing sitting up, he accidentally dropped on of the pillows his feet were on. He ignored it and looked at Riku.

"Are you ready to go to the Hawaiian Mango Club?" Riku asked ignoring Sora's mocked thanks.

"Yeah. You know we can probably find some juicy, juicy mangos there!" Sora teased placing his hands on his flat chest cupping nothing in mock of cupping breasts. Riku laughed and threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Come on you dork, it's getting a little dark."

Sora laughed and pulled his shoes on. It was nearly evening time and Kairi would be getting off work in about an hour. They planned to spend the night at Sora's house since his Mom made brownies. She was home for the night and offered everyone to spend the night. So their plan was to go meet Kairi at her job wait for her to get off and then swing by her place to pick up some clothes then head back to Sora's house for a sleep over party. It was after all a Friday.

"Are you feeling better Riku?" Sora asked pulling his front door shut.

They hadn't talked about Riku's experience all day. Sora always checked up on him ever since the incident happened.

"Actually, a lot better. I really have to thank you in a much better way Sora."

"You don't just so I know that your okay is good enough for me." Sora answered kicking stray pebbles in his path along the thin dirt pathway leading towards hordes of shops and eating places.

The dark shadows from the trees cast by the low sun setting sun hit the tops of their heads. It was rather hot out still. Small beads of sweat formed at the top of Sora's forehead. He wiped it out of his face before it caused his eyes to burn.

"This place has a yummy sounding name." Riku said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"The name makes me think of all of it going straight to my hips." He teased.

Riku had to laugh at that remark as he pushed through a small gate with a sign on it posted 'Destiny Islands Shopping Center' "I'm sure you'll care Sora."

"I will!" He pouted. Riku hated to admit it, but everyone, including him always loved Sora's pout. It was an innocence that could not be stolen from him. His pout, silly as it may sound proves something so trivial and childish that it shows his true root, his heart, his childish meanders, his innocence. Which was what made him the Keyblade Master to begin with. His innocence and his true heart.

These things combined made Sora, well Sora. Riku thought that perhaps that was what pulled Sora and Kairi together. Their pure hearts. Riku has a pure heart, but his innocence was lost in Darkness. As much as he'd like to admit he was just as innocent as the next golden boy, he couldn't confess to it, he knew his heart was blackened by darkness, was once possessed and controlled by the pure essence of evil.

True, he was saved and tainted once again by light, but the innocence and the pureness was lost forever, a peace of it stolen from his strong grasp.

"Well there's the place. Hey I think I see Selphie!" Sora cried walking a little faster towards the small fire lit tropical looking restaurant.

"Wait up!" Riku walked after Sora being pulled out of his thoughts so quickly he had to think about what was going on for a second.

There was indeed Selphie wearing her hula skirt and a fake coconut bra with her hair tied up in a pony tail serving an old couple some tropical drinks.

"But where is Kairi?" Sora asked from Riku's side once they walked inside the small restaurant.

Hula dancers were gracefully dancing on stage in their skirts and coconut bras. It seemed to be they had acts on stage all the time. Because they had seats situated around the premises as well as boots and small tables set around the place. The bar was around the left side where many people were sitting.

Sora's eyes scanned the entire place for her but never spotted her red hair. He wondered if she got off early.

"I dunno, come on let's go ask Selphie if she knows." Riku grabbed Sora's shirt and pulled him over to the over energetic brunette.

"Hey Slephie." The boys said in unison.

She swirled around with her empty tray and accidentally hit Sora in his side making him clutch his stomach painfully.

"Oh Sora! I'm so sorry! I didn't know… you scared me!"

"Hey don't worry about it Selphie, he'll live, he's being a sissy lala girl." Riku said laughing punching Sora in the arm causing him more pain. He crumpled to a chair near by and continued to wince and clutch his stomach.

"You look great in your little outfit Selphie." Riku said winking at the brunette. She blushed and walked away laughing slightly.

"Hey … ca.. can you find Kairi?" Sora chocked out still clutching his stomach.

"Oh come on Sora, she didn't hurt you that hard."

"No… but she hit s-something that was s-sore to begin with."

"And is that?"

"I d-dunno." He stood up rubbing his side, "okay, it's not hurting so much."

"Hey Sora, look, there's Kairi."

Sora looked up and sure enough there she was. She was wearing the same outfit all of the girls were wearing. But Kairi's hair was beautiful. She had worn it like this before, in their sixth grade year. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had all gone to the school dance. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, but it was curled in several different pieces so it fell down in soft curls. The top of her hair was parted more to the side she it gave her an adorable look. He loved when she wore her hair like this.

She was tending over a couple of teenaged boys from their school. Sora's stomach lurched uncomfortably as his jealousy began to take over. The way Kairi flung her wrist or moved her hips, or the way she was giggling caused his anger to boil. Kairi knew she was already taken so why was she flirting?

He puffed his chest out in anger and ground his teeth looking at Riku. Riku shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Kairi.

She turned around to see Riku approaching her when the tow boys looked over her shoulders.

"Riku! Hi, is Sora with you? I get off in fifteen minutes." She exclaimed smiling and checking her watch.

"Oh yeah, he's over there, sulking. He's angry that you are flirting with boys ha ha." He said pointing over his shoulder, and sure enough there was Sora strutting over to them. the two black headed boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sora! This is Trevor and Justin, you guys, this is Sora my boyfriend."

"Oh hey Sora, how's it going? Kairi's told us so much about you." The boy named Justin said shaking Sora's hand.

"Oh yeah?" Sora said suddenly cheering up exceptionally.

"Of course Sora! You didn't think I'd be flirting with boys now would you….?" She said with her hands on her hips. The two boys and Riku laughed making Sora blush.

"Well… you were giggling and everything…" He muttered quietly.

"Sora we're um… well.. let's just say Kairi is safe… Kairi is our friend from Biology." The other boy named Trevor said laughing at Sora's confused expression.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Sora!" With that said Kairi swirled around and left back into the back of the restaurant."

"Uh! Should she really be angry? I was only jealous!" Sora scuffed.

"Um… well nice meeting you Sora, but we're going to get going." Justin said shaking his hand, "Nice meeting you too," He said shaking Riku's hand turning to him also.

"Yeah, nice meeting you also." Riku said barely containing his laughter.

Sora didn't say anything after that, he pouted and sat down on the chair the two guys were.

"Come on Sora, Kairi is probably just a little upset that you embarrassed her, she'll be fine. Look there she is!"

The red head was walking towards them in a shirt that clung to her small frame. The words Siouxsie and the Banshees were etched across her shirt. She loved that band, but Sora never liked them very much.

"I feel stupid…." Sora claimed.

"You should. Getting jealous like that. We all know you get jealous Sora, that's why I doubt she'll get that mad."

"Ready guys? Thanks for coming." Kairi said smiling taking Riku and Sora's arms in hers as if nothing happened.

"You're not angry at me?" Sora pouted.

Kairi looked at him and laughed. "Of course not Sora! Especially not with your pout!"

"Told you." Riku muttered.

"Bye Selphie!" Kairi called to the brunette who was also off work but sitting on the bar counter flirting with the bartender.

"Bye Kairi! Remember what I told you!" She yelled back waving and winking.

Kairi blushed furiously and waved half heartedly and pulled the boys out of the Hawaiian Mango Club.

"Kairi, Sora and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night at Sora's house tonight. I'm spending the night." Riku said after they had left and walked on in silence for a few moments.

"Mmmm I don't know…. Mom's really cranky right now. She just mumbles mean things about Dad right now. They keep getting into fights. Well Dad doesn't really say anything but still…."

"Awww come on Kairi!" Sora pouted once more, looking her in the face.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground thinking. "Alright. But we need to go to my house and get some clothes."

"You can wear my clothes…" Sora whispered in her ear making sure Riku didn't hear.

"Sora!" She laughed.

"If you two are thinking about fornicating in my presence think again!"

Sora and Kairi looked away blushing lightly, but Sora laughed a nervous laugh. The three of them were still clinging on to each other by the time they made it to Kairi's house. The lights were on so they figured it was safe to go in with her. Riku sat down on the couch and Sora humbly followed Kairi upstairs.

Once they got up stairs Kairi pushed Sora in her room and she left to her parents room ignoring Sora's cheeky comments of 'No need to push me in, I'm as eager as you are!' She rolled her eyes and went into her parents room.

Her dad was watching TV and her mother was lying on the bed reading a book and subconsciously rubbing her rather large belly for three months along.

"I'm home."

"Oh hello baby." Her mother greeted setting her book down.

"Hi darling." Her dad put mute on the TV and looked at her.

"Mom I'm going to head on over to Sora's and spend the night. Riku is with him downstairs."

"Mmm…. I guess so."

"Kairi, be careful alright?"

"Um… sure Dad… what do you mean?"

"Just be careful. Guys usually only want one thing."

"Well considering my belly, it must not be THAT true since you are still around darling." Her mother said lovingly.

"Mom, Dad! Sora and Riku are not like that! You know they're not! Anyways I'll be home sometime tomorrow, bye." She angrily turned around and left the room. How could her parents even think Sora and Riku would only use her for sexual appetite? They have been her friend since before they even THOUGHT about sex! She shook her head frustrated trying to ignore her parents' accusations. She turned the door knob on her door and walked in. She laughed at the sight. Sora was lying on her bed with her cat Sammy on his stomach trying to look seductive but failing miserably. She laughed again and shut her door making sure to lock it.

Sora laughed and sat up making Sammy hiss and jump off his the bed staring at Sora indignantly; he jumped off of the bed landing next to Kairi ignoring the growling kitten. He was much taller then her now, so she always had to look up when they were right near each other. Sora moved in a little closer so that their bodies were touching. She shivered and touched his arm while looking him in his deep blue eyes.

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers and his arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She leaned against his warm body excepting him with every once.

"I love… You… Kairi…" He muttered in between kisses.

"I love you ….. too…. Sora." His kisses were quick yet breath taking, he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth so softly that it sent shivers down her spine.

"My love for you…. Always forever….. just you and me….. lining the pieces up…" His breath was hot against her face and sent shivers down her body. It was if what he was saying was surging through her body tying knots around her heart, connecting his words with her soul.

"Happy Mother's Day, Momma." He said breaking there kiss. Kairi looked at him curiously, it wasn't even near Mother's Day, and she wasn't even a mother.

"It's not Mother's Day, and I'm not a mother." She chocked out, her throat was becoming tight to talk through from his administrations.

"I know," His voice was husky as he continued to kiss her cheeks and lips, "But I love calling you Momma, it turns me on…. Plus Sammy is our son."

He moved from her lips down her neck lightly sucking her neck emitting soft moans from her soft lips. Her knees buckled and she swore that if it wasn't for Sora's strong hold on her she would have collapsed on the floor. She started to come back down fro his touch and realized that he was doing all of the work but receiving nothing. She smiled devilishly and ground her hips against him making him growl against her neck where he bit her softly. She giggled at the sensation.

"You're going to be an awesome Father." Her voice was thick.

"Are you suggesting we start a family already?" He laughed against her sensitive neck.

Kairi muttered something but Sora never heard it, he quickly plunged his lips onto hers once again taking her breath away with his amazing soft kisses and how his hands roamed around on her hips.

But they were both interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on you guys! I'm getting lonely!" Riku's came from the other side of the door.

"Oh!" Kairi blushed, she pulled away from Sora and tried putting her hair back the way it was, Sora's hand obviously messed up her hair once again.

Sora was flushed in the face and went to open the door.

"I'm sorry Riku, we were just talking." Riku raised an eyebrow and leaned over slightly to see Kairi furiously trying to fix her hair and Sora's flushed face.

The platinum blonde haired boy leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest, "A huh… would talking involve a hickey?" He pushed Sora out of his way and pointed at Kairi's curiously red neck.

"That!... That was not me!" Sora defended turned fuchsia.

"It wasn't there when you two left me…. Come on love birds we have to hurry rain clouds are coming." He laughed again and sat down on Kairi's bed.

Sora pouted and sat on the bed too watching Kairi scurrying around her room throwing random articles of clothing in a lime green duffle bad with a turtle swimming across the bag.

"What'd you guys do?" Riku muttered watching Kairi from the corners of his eyes.

"I'll tell you later…." Sora whispered picking up Sammy from the floor who was meowing to have attention.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kairi said and stood up, she had patches of red blotches around her face. It made her look like she had a rather busy moment….. it made Sora smirk thinking relatively dirty thoughts.

"Alright! Let's get going! Bye Sammy." Sora didn't dare call Sammy his son in front of Riku, Riku didn't know that Sora called the kitten anything other then it's name. He would never hear the end of it.

Sora ran over to Kairi and grabbed her bag complaining about the weight of it. Kairi simply rolled her eyes and said that if it was too heavy she COULD carry her OWN bag. Riku laughed calling Sora a baby and telling him that girls bring their lives in bags when they leave home.

Sora muttered something about not being a baby and that his mom doing the same thing also. They all laughed and left Kairi's house trying to quickly get home before the first set of rainfall came.

Sorry it took so long guys! I had writers block….. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, there's pretty much nothing too spectacular just normal teenager life's. Though granted they have a better time then me! I do nothing! Anyways…. Anjoy! MUAH!


	15. Baby surprise

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Months had passed and the trio continued on with their school. But of course Spring Break was just a few minutes away. They sat at their school desks looking wistfully at the clock. If it were possible he'd swear time had stopped. Kairi tapped her pencil rapidly on her desk. Sora chewed his gum rather loudly and earned himself a detention for when they returned. Riku was busy flirting with a brunette girl sitting next to him. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend who he went out with for about three months. But already he got over her and continued on with his normal life.

Kairi and Sora finally came out and told their parents about them being an item now. They were surprised to hear that they were happy.

"Rather it be each other then some tramp!" Sora's mother cried. She had gotten engaged to her boyfriend Evan. But Sora had grown rather fond of the guy. He was the one who bought him condoms and to his embarrassment showed him how to use them. But he was thankful that his mother didn't show him, or even know that her fiancé was even showing him this!

Kairi came out and told her parents that she was sexually active. Her parents promised not to tell Sora's mom, they knew it was up to Sora. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it!

Kairi's mother, being as big as an exercise aerobics ball put Kairi on birth control stating that she did NOT want more babies in the house. But they did not see what the big deal was about this protection stuff… It's not like they were rabbits and did it every second of the day. It happened when the time was right, or if it was a very special occasion. But still their parents persisted on the use of protection in case something DID happen.

"It only takes thirty minutes of pleasure to have a lifetime problem." Kairi's dad told them one night while they were cooking dinner.

"That makes sense." Sora laughed lightly thinking about it.

"Well duh it makes sense! I am not going to pad around the house as big as a whale and have YOU complaining the entire time while I'm pregnant about YOU being fat." She emphasized on the you and threw a baby carrot at Sora's head.

"Ow… But if you're pregnant I'll make myself fat just for you." He teased in a lovingly voice.

"Aw sweet, but I don't believe it!"

"Alright fine, but I will be there so you can beat me up when you feel like it." He smirked.

"Okay fair enough." She smiled smugly with a weird glint in her eye as she set the pot of stew on the stove letting it simmer.

Everyday was practically the same. Kairi went to work some days and came home to Riku and Sora finding them usually laying around the house and doing absolutely nothing.

She whined about the boys getting jobs. FINALLY Riku was the first one to act. He got a part time job at an Aquarium. Sora's favorite place. But the brunette got anxious to work there also, so he too got the job. Kairi was happy and content. And that's how it's been for the past four months. Working, going to school and hanging out on lazy afternoons.

But their vacation was about to start. They were edging the time to go faster. Sora groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was chewing his gum quieter (a new piece) since his teacher might have a cow again.

He looked at Kairi who was doodling on her notebook. He turned to the other side of him and looked at Riku. He was no longer flirting with the brunette girl but look sour in the face and had his arms crossed over his chest.

The brunette girl he was talking with was looking at the wall with red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. She didn't look to happy either.

Sora poked Kairi in the side with his pencil and motioned for her to give him a piece of paper. She rolled her eyes and spit on the piece of paper before handing it to him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled the spit infested part that she contaminated and wrote a small note on the other piece.

_Riku you know wha to do to get us out of class a few minutes early_

Sora passed the scribbled note to Riku. He took it read it and nodded looking at Sora.

He picked in his pants and pulled out a fake blood vile he got at a joke shop. He made sure that their teacher wasn't looking and poured some out on his nose, shirt, and hands.

"Gah! I have a bloody nose!" He yelped. The teacher looked up stunned.

"Oh no! Sora take him to the bathroom, you two are dismissed."

"But Mr. Tenaki, I'm Kairi's ride." Sora said frowning slightly.

Kairi kept rolling her eyes. The boys did this frequently.

"Oh yes, yes, very well. Kairi my dear, go on, go on!" He said ushering the three out of the room. Once the classroom door was shut Sora and Riku yelped in glee.

"You two are retarded!" Kairi said laughing at their schemes.

"You love it." Sora said pulling her with him outside.

"Fresh air! We're free!" Riku said laughing.

"I have to get home Sora." Kairi said suddenly. Sora and Riku hadn't noticed that she was still on the steps of the school. Her cell phone was in her hand and she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked coming back to her.

"Dad text messaged me, he said Mom's at the hospital."

"Then we better get to the hospital Kairi, not home." Riku told her running to Sora's car.

They all got in and quickly rushed over to the hospital wondering what was wrong. Kairi was nervously picking her bracelet and kept muttering incoherent words. Riku and Sora kept asking questions about what could be wrong.

"God what if something happened to the baby? My mom hasn't asked the Drs. What sex the baby is yet…. she doesn't feel its right knowing before." She was close to hyper ventilating and the tears were springing to her eyes.

"Kairi it's okay, we're almost there." Sora coaxed

"It could be just early contractions." Riku added trying to calm her down.

"Shit!" Sora yelled hitting his steering wheel. The road that lead to the hospital was blocked by hundreds of cars with the familiar orange cones situated around the area. Construction.

"I HATE construction work! God the Hulk comes out of me every time I see construction." Sora yelled trying to maneuver his way around cars to get to the D-tour.

"Me Hulk!" Riku teased trying to get Kairi to calm down.

But to no avail she continued to breathe heavily moving back and forth gripping her cell phone tightly as if the contraption could magically make everything better.

"Come on Kairi we're almost there. If Sora turns into the hulk we could get there faster…." Riku said nudging her arm lightly.

But she did not answer; she just continued to look at him with giant eyes filled with fear and worry.

Sora finally made his way to the D-tour, after cutting people off and honking he finally made it through. He quickly sped around the thin road to get to the hospital. The bright white building stood high up on the ground.

He pulled into the parking lot and pulled in the nearest spot. Before he even turned the car off Kairi jumped out of the car and was running to the entrance mastering texting her father for directions on where they were and being careful not to bump into everyone.

Sora and Riku locked the car and ran after Kairi. She was scrambling her way up the stairs to the right building her Dad was telling her. They caught up to her once she was in front of the right destination.

She turned around to face the boys and looked at them.

"I'm going to go in by myself. I'll be out soon enough. You don't have to stay." She said wiping some tears off of her cheek and before the boys could reply she disappeared through the door.

"Well…. Guess we'd better go sit over there." Sora said ushering Riku over to the chairs in the corner.

"I hope her mom and the babies will be alright." Riku sighed sitting down in the chair next to Sora.

But Sora was exhausted. He went to be very late the night before due to a bad case of insomnia and barely made it to school on time. Now that he was actually comfortable he started to feel tired.

The insomnia problem started when his dad died. He would stay up all night sometimes. It wasn't unbearable just sometimes it would happen. He would just be up all night and be exhausted to no end, but just couldn't fall asleep. It usually happened when he was stressed. But last night there was no excuse, it was just an insomnia night.

He never told his mother of his tiny problem. It never bothered him enough to ever think of maybe telling her. He told Riku of when it happened if he remembered. Kairi hardly knew. He would just tell her he stayed up late. Which was true, just not the real truth. He just didn't think he should have to tell her, why? She would just complain about his health. But there was nothing wrong with once a month or twice insomnia nights.

But when he was traveling, oh it was the worst. His insomnia was at it's highest peak. He could hardly sleep. And when he did he slept for hours on end. Donald and Goofy would get irritated. Donald, having the worst temper would sometimes yell at Sora, or pour frezzing cold water on the poor teenager. But his temper was not to be tested either. His temper was caused from being an over dramatic, over enthusiastic and sometimes just plain sulky teenager. His mood swings often switched VERY quickly. An example of this was when he was fourteen he was in Traverse town. He was very happy like normal, but once he gave Cid something, Cid left to go mend the Gummi Ship for them. Once he had left Sora's mood had dropped drastically, and he suddenly became depressed once again thinking about Kairi and Riku.

His mood swings and his stress is what caused his insomnia most nights. Donald and Goofy soon realized that Sora was indeed an insomniac. They felt pity for him and let him sleep when he could.

He felt a pang in his heart for the two. He missed them dearly. He missed Donald's bad Temper. He missed Goofy's airy ways. He always tried to bring peace between the two. Before Sora knew it, he was asleep, dreaming that he was back out there in different worlds traveling by the Gummi Ship. But this time, not only were Donald and Goofy and the King with him, but Kairi and Riku were there.

But by the time he got to a good part in his dream, he was pushed out of it sharply.

"Come on Sora wake up!" Kairi moaned in his ear. She was tugging on his shirt and trying to coax him out of his deep slumber.

"Huh…?" He slurred.

He looked up to see Kairi smiling broadly. Riku was nowhere to be found.

"Where… where's Riku?" He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh I'll show you." She laughed pulling his arm up, "Come ON sleepy head!" she cried finally getting him out of the chair.

"How is your mom and the baby?"

"You'll find out."

She was brining him down winding hall ways and through a few doors leading to more hallways, but finally she took a sharp left and there to the right side of the room was a glass window filled with new born babies.

"Kairi…. She didn't have the baby did she? It's ONLY seven months old!"

She pulled him over to the window next to Riku. He was looking at one of them, they were lined up so closely together.

"I know, we found out that Mom had twins. A boy and a girl. My dad rushed her to the hospital because her water broke suddenly. The Dr said it was normal for a mother of twins to go into labor early. But this early… well … he said they are find though! See? Their the two in the incubators. They have to stay here for a few days. So does Mom, she's really tired and weak. They have to keep her here also, make sure she'll be fine. The Dr told me she'll be fine, but I'm still worried."

She was pressed up against the glass looking at her younger siblings.

"What are their names?" Riku asked. He was staring intently at the babies. Sora found it rather cute.

But where had that thought come from? Thinking what Riku was doing…. Rather cute?

"Kaleb and Kelly. All of our names are K's."

"When we have babies we won't be naming our children any K's, you took them all." Sora said grabbing her waist teasing her.

She laughed and pushed him away.

"Thinking of kids already Sora? Geez you start early." Riku laughed.

Sora blushed and Kairi smirked she hugged Sora while he was pouting.

"I love you Sora, and don't worry, someday." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Sora looked at her and captured her lips in his own. Kairi was surprised. This was the first time he kissed her in public, in front of people, in front of Riku. He would sometimes pull her into and empty broom closet or bathroom while at school and push her against the wall kissing her hotly. But that was when he was feeling naughty.

When she felt naughty, Sora loved it. But this really wasn't the time to think about it….

He pulled away and smiled at her. Riku was giving Sora thumbs up from behind Kairi's back making sure she couldn't see. He smiled and pulled away.

"While your mom is in the hospital do you want to come with Riku and I to Palm Beach Town?"

"Well I'll have to ask Mom if she'll be fine without me. I mean… she really does look fragile. When she gets home I'm going to take care of her."

"Aw and you'll be taking care of babies." Riku said joining them.

"Kind of turns me on." Sora muttered quietly to Kairi. She blushed and pushed him.

"I'll go talk to Mom and Dad. I'll meet you guys down at the car."

"Okay, Bye Kaleb, bye Kelly." Sora said waving to the glass window.

"Aw bye babies." Riku added walking back to the elevator.

The ride home was filled with talking about babies, what they were going to do once the babies came home. What they would make the babies wear. Kairi was exciting to be taking care of the babies.

Sora knew this would happen, her mother instinct was coming out in full blast, but it would never be in full motion until she has a child of her own.

He knew at once that she would be an awesome mother. Kairi said a few times that he would make a great dad…. But he wondered about that sometimes. Of course he'd always love to have a baby. But would he truly be a good dad like Kairi said? He would give everything for his child to have a wonderful childhood and life…. But is that what it takes to be a good dad? He knew one thing was for sure… at least out of many guys at school he would be proud to have gotten a woman pregnant, and would have been an adult about it and took care of it. His guilt sometimes over taking him when sometimes at night when he thought about Kairi he would wish to have an accident with Kairi. He knew it was wrong…. But sometimes he wished for a baby that they could take care of.

Kairi and Sora were both seventeen and wasn't a bad age if they were to have a child. The thing was…. They weren't financially ready. Teenagers at their school were having children! They were still at home and didn't even have jobs! What made them think that they could support a child?

Oh Mommy and Daddy will take care of it. He rolled his eyes still off in lala land as he switched lanes in the road. Kairi and Riku were in a heated discussion about their parents and how they say things they can't do… yet they do it themselves!

Kairi and he have only been together for 6 months, but it sure felt like a lifetime to him. He was crazy for her. He would do practically anything for her.

His thoughts were interrupted when they came up to the street Sora's house was on. He turned into the thin street and pulled in his drive-way.

There was his soon to be step father Evan standing at the doorway sitting on the fence around the porch. He was smoking a cigarette and waved at Sora, who waved back.

"Wonder why he's sitting out here by himself?" Sora asked getting out of his car.

Kairi and Riku shrugged their shoulders and followed Sora to the porch.

"Hey kiddo. Your mom got called out on a business trip. She won't be back for a week. So I'm here to give you her credit card and check up on you every few days. Are they staying?" He asked handing Sora the credit card and pointing his cigarette to Riku and Kairi.

"I think so. Kairi's mom just had twins!"

"Oh, congratulations for your mother Kairi."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, I have to get going Sora. Don't burn the house down, or your Mom will have my balls for it." He snubbed out his cigarette and patted his hand on Sora's cheek before stalking off to his car.

"He sure has changed since we first met him." Kairi spoke from the corner of the porch.

"I know, it seems that he's gotten comfortable here. That's cool and all… as long as he doesn't try and set new rules for me."

"Let's go swimming." Riku said looking over Sora's porch to his backyard. The pool was sparkling in the red orange sky.

"You two can, I'm going to go lay down." Kairi raid reaching into Sora's pocket and pulling out his house key.

"Kairi I thought you said not in front of Riku…" Sora teased.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door letting them in.

"I'm tired too, I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Were you having insomnia last night?" Riku asked him.

When Sora nodded Kairi looked at him with her hands on her hips, "Insomnia? When did you start having insomnia Sora?"

Sora gave Riku an incredulous look and said quietly, "When my Dad died…."

She gasped and shut the front door. "Is it all the time?"

"No… just sometimes."

"It barely happens Kairi, but it happened mostly when he was gone, not home. It's nothing to worry about." Riku added trying to save Sora.

Kairi shook her head and headed up stairs towards Sora's room muttering something about men.

"Yeah well women are… are ... Moody!" Sora shouted after her.

"Men are lying pigs!" She shouted back.

He grumbled a little and plumped down on the couch muttering about not being a pig.

"Sorry man."

"No big. I just didn't think she needed to know, this being exactly why. It's okay." He reassured.

"I got something that will cheer you up."

Sora watched him leave into the kitchen and come back with two bottles of beer.

"You must know that my mom doesn't drink, and Evan would never miss them, or tell." Sora replied lifting his arm lazily.

"I don't think I'm going to stay the night. You and Kairi could use the alone time." He said handing Sora the bottle of beer and taking a swig of his own.

"Alright." He took a mouthful of his also, "Man I'm exhausted."

"Me too, I think I am going to drink this really quick and then walk on home."

"Need me to walk with you?"

"No Sora, you can't even talk right let alone walk when you're drinking."

"Oh yeah…" He was half way finished with his beer now. Riku was just about finished.

"Just go upstairs and go sleep next to Kairi."

"Sounds goo… dme." He slurred. Riku and he were already finished with their drinks.

"When is the next time you work at the aquarium?" Riku asked Sora.

"Same as you…"

"Oh yeah? Hmm we'll we can go together then."

" I like this job… I's fun." Sora's words were slurring worse then ever.

"Huh?"

Sora didn't answer he just finished the last of his beer and yawned.

"Alright I'm out of here. Have a good night Sora." He took the empty bottle from Sora and threw them in the trash. He came back and took Sora's hand lifting him up off of the couch. "Lock the door and then go to bed silly." He laughed as he was watching Sora's eyes droop.

"Oh yea…"

Riku patted Sora on the shoulder and walked out of the door. He locked the door slowly and it seemed like it took him centuries just to reach his bedroom door. When he opened the door, he expected to have something thrown at him, but his mind was not clear and he was very tired that he did not sneak his way in.

But he was safe, Kairi was laying on his bed wearing one of his shirts (it was rather short, barely covered her panties) with her hand over her eyes and one of her legs laying up. Sora pulled his shirt off and grabbed a night shirt pulling it over his head. He pulled his pants off and again rummaging through the dresser to find some sleeping shorts. Once he found them he pulled them on and jumped in the bed next to Kairi. She moaned lightly and turned away from him.

She was already half way asleep. Sora moved next to her grabbing her waist and kissing her neck softly causing more light moans from her. He loved making her moan, they were always husky and thick with lust.

"I'm sorry Kairi."

"It's okay Sora." She whispered back kissing him on the cheek. "You smell funky… you need a shower in the morning."

"With you?" His eyes were closed and his breath was hot against her neck.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." She was whispering slowly, the sleep was still on her voice.

Sora smiled lazily as his hand crept up her waist to rub against her stomach.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight blue eyes." She smiled back.

Awww what a cute way to end the night! And bad, bad, bad Riku and Sora! Not even old enough to drink! Yeesh people these days hehe. Hope you liked this chapter now I'm off to play some more sexy Kingdom Hearts yay!


	16. But the baby!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Author's Note This chapter is kind of…. Well let's just say there is a "Sora/ Kairi" moment it's not TOO graphic, but if it really bother's you just reading about it being there then don't read it, just skip it. Otherwise there really is nothing wrong with it. Nothing detailed. Well have fun with Sora/Kairi love!

"Oh Kairi? Oh Kairi my amazing princess! Where for art thou Kairi?" Sora called up into Kairi's bedroom window. It was very hot out today and she probably opened her window for the fresh breezy air to drift in.

He cocked his head to the side wondering where she was. He missed her so much. The babies and her mother came home two weeks ago and she's been busy every time he had a chance to be with her. She would either be taking care of her mother or take care of the house since her mother was too weak. But Jamie was feeling much better; though she was still weak she insisted that she helped Kairi out around the house also.

But he could only talk to Kairi on the telephone with a crying baby on the other end. She was exhausted, and every time they were alone she had to get back up and leave.

The babies were a handful. Sora wanted to help out, but Jamie said newborns shouldn't be around other people until after a few weeks.

He walked to the tree next to her window and leaned on it casually calling her name, "Kairi oh Kairi, let down your long red hair!"

Finally her smiling face poked through the window. Kelly was in her arms.

"Sora what are you doing here?" She asked trying to coo the baby to sleep.

"I miss you love!" He pouted whining.

She smiled knowing he wasn't joking.

"Come up stairs then, but be quiet Mom and Kaleb are sleeping. But Kelly is very persistent on staying up."

He nodded and ran from sight as quick as he could. In seconds flat he was inside Kairi's bedroom.

"Hello Sora."

He didn't answer her, he made his way across the room and took her arms in his and quickly pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss with the baby between them.

"Mm I missed you too." She whispered against his lips.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I haven't touched you in three days… I was starting to wonder what you felt like." He teased.

She laughed lightly and sat down on her bed with the baby held tightly in her arms. Kelly cooed softly watching her older sister.

"I can't believe how healthy the twins are. The Dr said they are extremely healthy for being premature. But…. My mom's health isn't good. She's getting better but I'm really worried."

He sat on the ground in front of her setting his head on her knees. "I hope she'll be alright. I'm pretty sure she will."

"Kelly is asleep now." She whispered.

"Can I hold her? I'll put her back in her basinet." Sora said standing up.

Kairi smiled, she was really in love with him. Who couldn't love him? He was funny, innocent, family oriented; he was everything a woman wanted. Or even dreamed of. She gave him her best smiles while handing the baby over to him. He was very gentle, it seemed gentler then she thought possible.

He rocked the small child in his arms for a few minutes cooing soft words to it smiling lovingly. As he held the tiny baby she began to imagine what it would be like to have a child of their own. He would be even more lovingly toward it. He's going to make an awesome dad she thought.

She laid down on her bed feeling exhausted. She watched as he set the baby girl back into her basinet and continued to give the little girl loving cooing noises.

He turned around expecting to see Kairi standing behind him, but instead he found her lying on the bed with one of her legs bent slightly and one of her arms wrapped around her head.

He smiled and jumped on the bed. He stared at her lovingly, but he had a weird look on his face.

"Can I help you?" She giggled feeling weird with him staring at her like that.

"Let's make a baby right now." He teased pulling her legs apart and laying down on her so his face was right next to hers.

"You're silly."

"I'm in love."

"What are we going to do when we get out of high school?" She asked tracing her finger on his bottom lip.

"That's simple; we go to college and get jobs. Then we get married and have lots and lots of babies." He laughed kissing her shoulder.

"I'd like to see you pop out 'lots and lots of babies'."

"It might hurt me more then you." He reached in between them rubbing against her lower regions rather slowly making her blood burn with lust, just so he could grab his pants and lift himself up to show her. "See I'm not equipped like you are…" He was holding his pants as if she could see through his clothing.

"So you're saying I should HAVE to have children because I have a vagina!" She sat up abruptly.

"Well… no …. Not really." He was rubbing his head; her knee hit him rather hard. "Only that it would hurt a hell of a lot more then it would you because I have…. Well a tiny, tiny hole a baby would have to come out of… and not only that… it has to come through a tight, tight passage." He laughed and cringed thinking about it.

Kairi laughed and lay back down with Sora once again lying between her legs on her stomach.

Kairi pulled him up to her face and stared into his eyes for a moment. His eyes seemed to change colors with his moods. When he was naughty they turned to a darker shade of blue and his pupils were dilated (which was the color of his eyes now). When he was feeling angry his eyes were a neutral blue. But then he was feeling happy and they seemed to be his normal color.

"I'm mad about you." She whispered stroking his cheek.

"You drive me wild…." He whispered back stroking her inner thigh making her sigh in content.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me." She whimpered.

Of course he couldn't refuse this offer. Of course he had to give in to her when she was nearly begging him to give in to her.

He had learned just recently that Riku had finally lost his virginity to his new girlfriend. She was quit sweet and Sora liked her, he thought she was perfect for Riku. She was down to earth and her sense of humor was the same morbid humor Riku had. Her cinnamon eyes always seemed to glow whenever he was near her. She had recently moved here and talked quite a lot. Riku instantly fell for her. He was too shy to ask her out, but Sora helped him. And sure enough they were inseparable. Last week Riku came over to Sora's house with a smug look on his face. He sat on the couch pulled out a TV magazine and casually said "I lost it."

Sora knew exactly what that meant. He was happy for his friend. He wanted someone to love more then anything, and finally he fell in love with Samantha, the raven hared girl that made his dreams come true. They were going out to eat tonight and Sora's job was to coax Kairi out of her house for a few hours.

….. but he was doing a rather poor job since right now he was keeping her in the bed tenderly liking the insides of her thighs making her moan more and more.

"Shhh…. You don't want your parents king me out do you?" Sora said leaning up from his ministrations.

"Oh god! My parents! The baby!" She sat up quickly. Whatever pleasure she was feeling quickly seized as reality came back to her.

Sora pouted and started rubbing her leg trying to coax her back into a comfortable position, "I didn't mean stop…. I just meant keep it a little quieter…" his lips were instead of her thigh but on her neck.

But she was persistent, she wanted this more then anything, but she also couldn't fornicate in front of her younger sister and with her mother next door.

"Come on Sora, I can't…. it's just not… uh…. Ssssora…. Please…" She couldn't quite get the words out. She was helpless as he worked her over.

And before they both knew it they were lying side by side breathing hard holding each other nuzzling against each other's necks. Both tired and sweaty.

"I can't believe I had sex in front of my baby sister…." She blushed.

"It was great…" He breathed nuzzling lovingly against her neck.

"No… it shouldn't be great Sora, you're supposed to feel awful!" She scolded him playfully biting his ear gently.

"Ow… you hurt me Kairi…." He sat up pulling away from her and pulled his boxers on.

She sat up also and raised one eyebrow in confusion, "Hurt you with what dear?"

Sora didn't answer but he turned around and showed Kairi his back. She gasped and hugged him tightly around his back. On the sides of his shoulders and around his back were deep red lines. She scratched him pretty bad. Even as naked as she was she continued to hold him kissing each and every cut she made on him.

"I'm so sorry Sora…. I didn't notice … I'm sorry!" She moaned into his shoulder.

He turned around and cupped her chin, "Hey it's no big… I mean… it felt good when you did it, it's what threw me over the edge… hehe" His cheeks were bright red as he said this, "Besides… I wouldn't let you scream." He whispered in her ear making her blush once more.

"Sora…" She whispered huskily pulling his hair gently and kissed him still holding his hair. He was starting to get turned on once more from her naked body pressed up against him.

"What happened to having Baby next to us?" He muttered against her lips.

"I can't help it, you drive me wild… I've never felt like this before… it's like you put a spell on me."

"Maybe I did… My darling Kairi, don't you remember when you were in my heart?"

"Yes…"

"You stayed with me and always will forever." He kissed her cheek and pulled away trying to find his clothes on the ground once more.

She lay back down on the bed with the thin sheet barely covering her nude body and watched Sora get dressed. He really was dreamy in every way.

"Oh yeah Riku and Samantha want to meet us out for dinner. You have to come Kairi or I'll feel like a third wheel!" He whined pouting slightly pulling his pants and his shirt on.

"Alright, but on one condition." She said sitting up and digging around for her bra.

"What's that?"

She found her bra wedged in between the wall and the bed and strapped it on then crawled over to Sora and pulled him down to her she whispered something in his ear that made him blush redder then ever before.

"Wha… wha… are you serious! I don't know how! I've never.. but… surely your not…"

"That's my only condition…" She smiled pulling her panties on now.

"Well… I guess… I could try… but you can't make fun of me for doing a bad job."

"I can't blame you now can I?"

"Well okay… then come on their probably waiting for us and you're not even dressed yet!"

"Oh but Sora it's your fault…" she complained teasing lightly while Sora tugged on her arm.

Sora looked at the small baby and saw that she was still asleep. When he turned around he saw that Kairi was fully dressed.

"Come on we need to bring Kelly to Mom."

Sora watched her pick the small baby in her arms and followed her out of the room. He felt disgusting. His skin was sticky and he could really go for a shower.

He walked down stairs and sat down waiting for Kairi to drop her baby sister off. Then they would head out and meet Riku and Samantha. He sure was hungry now….

Well I decided they should have a moment since …. They are finally alone now, no Riku or anybody in their way, well except Kelly…. Those pervos!


	17. Emergency!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

The sound of dripping water and the scent of urine made him sick to his stomach. The brunette teen stood in front of a rather crusty and dirty sink in the men's bathroom at the small little restaurant they were eating at. He stood facing the mirror staring into his reflections eyes. Riku and Samantha were there already talking pleasantly, but as soon as Kairi and Sora arrived they immediately got a table.

The meal was nice, with an appetizer and a few drinks to go around the table. But as the night continued on Sora had a headache. He ignored it since it was a very minor one. He blamed it on just being up late.

But as the night carried on and Kairi kept laughing in his ear his head started to pound.

"Are you alright Sora?" Samantha asked with her breezy voice.

"Yeah…"

"Wow, you look kind of white…" Riku added poking Sora's cheek.

Sora didn't answer he pushed the older teens hand away and took a drink of his iced tea. He couldn't deny his headache anymore; this was excruciating pain in his head. It felt like white hot pokers were sticking his brain.

Kairi kept watching him from the corner of her eyes. He knew she was worried about him, especially how his eyes kept drowsing closed but popping open once they fully closed. It seemed that every time he opened his eyes and the light hit his pupils he drew back in pain once more.

He knew his girlfriend didn't want to whine about him, but he knew she was worried. She kept rubbing his hand softly trying to see if he'd respond, but it seemed as the night drew on his head began to pound harder and harder. Finally when he felt like he couldn't stand it anymore he stood up abruptly and excused himself. He was nauseous and doubted that the girls and Riku would like what they just ate all over there table.

"Want me to go with you?" Riku asked, he was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'd let Riku go with you." Samantha said softly.

"Uh… fine… b…back…" He muttered and took off towards the bathroom with worried eyes watching him flee.

Kairi watched him go with apprehension. She really wanted to make sure he was okay, She looked at Riku for support.

"He probably ate too much and got an upset stomach Kairi…" He said trying to calm her down.

"He'll be fine darling, I'm sure, Sora is a tough guy. Hehe I've seen him beat up this one guy at school… my first day in fact!"

Kairi giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah… this big guy came at Sora claiming he had some nerve bumping into his girlfriend. Sora was furious claiming he didn't know what the hell he was talking about! So when the guy came at him with fists the size of footballs Sora took him down! It was amazing… Then after kids started screaming fight I was shoved off to the office to get my schedule… I was so curious about Sora, and then I met Riku. He told me everything about that fight. I was happy to learn that your boyfriend won hehe." She giggled leaning against Riku.

"I've heard about Sora getting into a fight. But I heard a different version. Yeah… he can take care of himself. So can Riku. They are great fighters." Kairi said winking at Riku making him blush.

"Really? Where did you boys learn to fight?" Sam asked amused.

"oh…. Out of town…" He lied. Just a small lie.

But Sora had other things on his mind. As he thundered into the bathroom he was now pressed up against the disgusting sink. It smelt like urine and had stains from top to bottom. His left hand was shoved in something gooey, he doubted it was hand soap since the container was empty.

His knees buckled underneath him. It was pathetic that his own legs couldn't support his body anymore. He heaved in and out panting trying to contain his over whelming sickness. His vision was blurred and his head continued to throb worse then ever.

He couldn't contain it anymore he twisted around and rushed over to the nearest stall behind him. He fell to his knees and pressed his dirty hands onto the cool metal toilet holding his head above the rotten smelling water below him. He doubted that the water was just water, but rather something was still in there. But he was too busy emptying his stomach contents into the toilet to worry about what was in the toilet or not. His head was screaming in pain. The tears came running down his cheeks as his stomach started to clench telling him there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach.

He whimpered as drool and tears fell into the toilet bowl. He continued panting letting the foul smell drift into his nostrils. It was so close that he could practically taste the disgusting scent.

He tilted his head back looking at the ceiling. Spit balls and scum were at the top. He slowly got to his feet, he was shaking horribly. His knees wobbled and though he didn't think it was possible his head throbbed painfully more then before.

He was back in front of the sink cringing at the site. Tears continued to run down his pail cheeks. And his radiant blue eyes were bloodshot. Vomit was clinging to the side of his chin which he quickly rubbed off. He turned the faucet on and watched the water rush out brown. He waited for a few seconds until finally the water was clear.

Cupping his hands he gathered enough cold water and splashed it against his hot skin. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He felt awful, like his head was going to split. The pain was unbearable. He continued to drown his face in the cold water spitting up the disgusting water as it came into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered making his body shudder in agonizing pain.

His face was dripping wet as he turned the faucet off and looked up into the mirror. His face was a ghostly pale white. He was panting rather fast and his head began to swim. The room was spinning and his vision was so blurred now that he wouldn't be able to comprehend one thing from another. He felt something warm trickle from his nose, he reached his hand up shakily and touched the warm wetness. When he brought his fingers close to his eyes he saw that it was blood quickly rushing from his nose.

He stuttered backwards feeling the blood rush from his nose and the feeling of fatigue wash over him. He was crying in pain and holding his head in excruciating pain as the blood dripped to the floor.

Finally he started to feel a weird sensation over come his body. A feeling of warmth and numbness clambered up his blood stream. And then…. everything went black……

"Riku I'm really worried about Sora, he's been gone for over thirty minutes…" Kairi fussed looking at her watch.

"Man he must have eaten something really bad…" Riku teased.

"Riku she's upset!" Sam punched his arm lightly.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He stood up and started walking to the bathroom. He was surprised to see how dirty the door looked. It didn't look like people ever cleaned this bathroom. The restaurant looked clean from what he could see…. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door open.

"Sora?" But as he looked around, there was his young brunette teen friend on the floor. A puddle of blood was soaked in his hair that was flowing freely from his nose.

He quickly dropped to his knees and picked his friend up in his arms, "Sora! Sora… answer me!" He shook him gently.

"Come on Sora, don't do this! Wake up hun!" He cried. He was panicking.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs. Sora was limp in his arms, yet his breathing was evenly paced yet heavy.

He heard footsteps heading his way and sure enough two employees thundered into the bathroom with alarmed faces. Once they saw Sora's limp body the blonde ran from the bathroom causing a few females to scream in panic.

"What happened?" The black head muttered feeling Sora's pulse.

"He complained about not feeling well so he took off in here, when he never came back I came to check on him, I found him like this… please I need an ambulance."

"Alright son, Pete has one on the way, he went to run and get to a phone. Are there other party members with you?"

"Yes two girls, a black haired girl and a red head sitting over by the small fish tank."

"Alright, try to keep his head level. And pinch the bridge of his nose try to stop the bleeding."

"Alright." The tall man stood up and left the bathroom quickly, obviously to go tell the girls that there's been an emergency and to not cause a scene.

"God Sora, you look like hell… what happened?" He whispered choking down the panic that was rising quickly. His best friend was bleeding profusely from his nose and his skin was pasty white.

The door was pushed open and four paramedics immediately rushed over to Sora opening his shirt and pressing needles in his veins checking his pulse. Riku was helpless watching his friend be pulled from the foul bathroom into the actual restaurant.

When they made it outside one of the paramedics ran up to Riku while he watched three of them get Sora ready inside of the emergency transport.

The one approaching Riku pulled him next to Kairi and Samantha. Kairi was crying on his girlfriend's shoulder trying to break away to get to Sora.

"Is this his girlfriend?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah… Is he going to be fine?"

"I don't know sun. What's his name?" He pulled out a needle and came up to Kairi, "Come on baby this isn't going to hurt at all." He said soothingly, but Kairi didn't even notice him prick her arm. But almost instantly she quieted down and lay there whimpering on Samantha's shoulder.

"Sedative, small dose to keep her shock down." He told Riku.

"His name is Sora (I don't know his last name! So he doesn't get one in this story…. Hehe)." Riku told him looking at Kairi.

"We'll be at the Destiny Hospital, ER, you can go to the nurse there she'll direct you. We're going to get into contact with his parents, don't worry about that. Good luck son." He said patting Riku's shoulder and taking off into the truck. The sirens blared and they were off.

Uh oh…. What happened to Sora! Dun dun Duuuuuuun Cliffhanger! Oh noez!


	18. But How?

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Author's Note # 2 – Okay I just have to say WOW thank you to ALL for the reviews. I have NEVER received so many reviews for one story! I'm so happy with how this story is turning out.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Evan said holding Terry's hand while speeding through the high way. They had just received news of Sora being rushed to the emergency room.

They swung by and picked Riku, and Kairi up from the restaurant. Samantha said to give Sora her best wishes, but she felt that this wasn't the place for her to tred on. She was his friend, but she was no where near close to him as Kairi and Riku were. This was a personal matter that she just felt like she couldn't walk through. The respected her opinon and hugged her goodbye when Sora's mom and Even came to pick them up. Now Kairi was huddled in the back softly crying on Riku's shoulder. But Terry had tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't have a mild sedative like Kairi did. She kept tugging on her necklace muttering stuff about cancer…. Loosing him…. He's too young….

The two had been at home talking about Sora just a few moments before the phone call. Terry suspected that Sora wasn't telling her about what he was doing with Kairi. Which was true… but she only suspected it. Evan knew about Sora, but he wasn't going to break his trust. He had barely begun a bond with the teen. And he certainly didn't want to break it.

"Don't worry babe, he'll come around. He's probably just shy having conversations like that. I mean, you are a woman and he might not feel comfortable... you know how that goes."

"I just wish he would tell me so I can be a mother… But you know I am glad it's Kairi and not some other person. And I hope he's being smart about it… using protection."

"I'm sure he is. And you are being an amazing mother." He kissed her on the cheek when the phone rang. Terry got up to answer it, and only after one minute she dropped the phone in shock and told Even Sora was in the emergency room.

They didn't really give details about it, they just said that he was rushed to the emergency room because he was found passed out in the men's restroom.

Immediately they rushed out to go get Riku who had called them saying that they were stuck at the restaurant but wanted to see Sora, so they swung by quickly, which brought them to this moment right now.

Kairi sat in the back of the car with Riku. She was slumped against Sam crying softly. She felt numb, yet her heart hurt so much. She hoped that Sora would be alright, and from what she heard it was not a pretty sight. Riku told her faintly of what happened.

She was afraid that Sora had a brain hemorrhage. So was Terry. Was there perhaps a way to save him from this happening? Chances are no.

Riku was pretty silent. He had seen Sora at his weakest moment, he'd seen the lifeless body on the floor. And it scared him, what if Sora had died? He'd have that image imprinted in his brain forever.

He bit his lip now realizing how close it is that you can loose your friends. Or your family, or your loved ones. He loved Sora. He really did. Sora was his first true friend and he was practically his brother. And should anything happen….

They finally made it to the hospital. Everyone quickly jumped out of the car and to the receptionist nurse.

"Hi, a boy named Sora was just emitted here. I'm his mother."

"Oh yes, I remember him… He was submitted to level four. A Dr there will come out and explain the situation once they've got his heart under control."

"His heart!" She cried.

"Come on darling, we'll ask questions later." He said pulling her away from the disheveled nurse.

Riku and Kairi followed them up to level four where there was a quiet yet welcoming waiting room. It was quiet and the lights were dimmed in case people were sleeping out here.

Riku and Kairi sat across from terry and Evan. Terry's eyes were wide eyed and she was holding onto Evan rather tightly.

But Kairi who had a mild sedative was slumped on the chair feeling very worn out. Her whole mind and body hurt. She felt numb. She wanted to think about Sora, and wanted to think about what had happened but she couldn't her mind was so jumbled up that everything was in scrabbles. All of the memories were anagrams that she had to search through and piece together connecting the chain of memories (hehe had too). But it seemed no matter how hard she tried, it never seemed to connect. She would slip and forget or jump to another thing.

It felt like years until finally the red head fell asleep. Riku was drifting off to sleep but never really dozed off.

Finally Riku shook Kairi awake. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from her eyes so she could see properly. There was a Dr approaching them, he looked tired, he was probably the Dr who worked on Sora all night. It was now morning.

"Are you Sora's mother?" He asked.

"Yes, is he alright?"

He held up a hand signaling he would get to that, "Well... I must say… this is an odd case. Very odd indeed. I've never really seen anything like this. I'm Dr Kadawaski. We were able to get him under a stable heartbeat finally." He paused as Terry and Kairi gasped, Riku cringed.

"Well he is a very healthy boy, but I found several different things then just the one. It seems that this was caused by a fracture on his skull." He continued.

"Fracture?" Kairi muttered.

"Yes, are you his girlfriend I presume? The paramedic told me he gave you a sedative."

Kairi blushed and nodded.

"Your sedative should be all gone by now, how are you feeling?"

"Scared and tired. Dr how is he?" She pressed on not caring on how she was feeling.

He chuckled softly and looked down at his clip board.

"What are these other things you talked about Dr?" Evan asked speaking for the first time since Dr Kadawaski arrived.

"Why was he bleeding profusely from his nose?" Riku was curious also.

"I will get to all of your answers in just a moment please." He looked once more at his clip board, "Alright, Sora, age seventeen correct?"

"Yes." Terry said twisting her skirt nervously.

"Alright," he scribbled something down, "Okay so back to this fracture, this fracture was so miniscule that we could hardly find it, we are not sure when he got this, but it looks old. A vein near it burst something triggered this vein to burst, which causes swelling of the brain. It could be called a Hemorrhage, but it is definitely not one. There was not a lot of swelling, instead the blood flowed out of his nostrils because it was nearest. A lot of blood lost, yes."

Everyone listened intently on what was going on. So Sora was bleeding from his brain? Would he be alright? Would he be able to function?

"Don't worry, Sora is fine, the pain he was feeling in his head must have been caused by the amount of blood flow to his brain. Normally veins won't cause harm if it bursts, it'll cause a bruise, but because of the fracture the blood released into his brain flooding it. But most of it drained out of his nose keeping him stable we believe. Honestly, this is a trivial case."

He paused and wrote something on his clip board once more. Kairi's hands were white from gripping her shirt tightly. Terry was wincing as each word hit her ears.

"Will he be alright?" Riku asked.

"We believe so, he woke up this morning pouting and whining about his head hurting. I gave him sedatives and a strong pain medication to put him back to sleep. His head will hurt for a little while, we had to drain his head of blood, also staple his fracture back up. Which he'll have to come back to get the staples removed. But all in all we believe he will be alright. We did a CAT scan and showed no more signs of bleeding.

So all in all, his progress of healing should begin now. We are going to keep him another night though because we want to make sure nothing bad happens. Also we found something on his side."

Kairi gasped. Riku looked up; Terry was confused as well as Evan.

"Something on his side?" Terry asked.

"Yes, this was strange; in the CAT scan we noticed something small on his right kidney. It didn't look normal so we checked it out, opening his side up to be about the size of a penny and took a look; sure enough we found that his kidney had been ruptured on the top. The smallest rupture, but it seems to us that it should have bothered him, not terrible pain, but just pain that should be a nuisance. Has he ever said any of this to you about his head hurting or his side?"

"No," Terry and Even said in unison.

"Yes." Riku spoke.

"A huh." Kairi added.

"Really?" Terry looked at them both.

"What did he say?" Dr Kadawaski asked writing things down on a clip board.

"Well… I've caught him rubbing his side without really thinking about it. He said it hurts sometimes." Kairi said looking ashamed, as if this was her fault.

"He told me it hurts sometimes, at random times, sometimes really painful. I told him to get it checked out, but he never worried about it." Riku told the Dr.

"He never told me anything…" Terry said close to tears.

"It's okay…" Evan hugged her.

"Hmm…." He wrote more stuff down in his clip board, "Well we fixed him up. He should fell a little crummy on his side also for a few weeks, but after that, no more pain. We removed a tiny part of his kidney, so don't worry he'll hardly worry about it being missing. Won't notice. What we are all curious about is that he seems to be beaten up internally, was he ever in a brutal fight?"

Riku and Kairi stayed silent.

"I don't believe so…" Terry said.

"Well these internal wounds seem to have happened awhile ago. But we also found eight deep scratches on his back, stretching from the center of his back up to his shoulders. Four on each side, it looks like nails did this." He was looking at Terry and Evan as if they knew the answer.

"Um…" Kairi was a deep shade of red, those were her nail markings.

"Yes?" The Dr has his pencil ready.

Everyone eyes were trained on her making her blush even more.

"They… they're mine…" She whispered ashamed.

"We're you two in a fight? Did you hurt him?"

"What? Kairi hurt Sora?" Terry, Evan, and Riku said in unison.

She looked up quickly shocked at the words, "Of course not!"

"Then my only conclusion is that, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you dear, but we are trying to just get Sora back to health. My only conclusion is that you two are sexually involved and had a rough night?" He asked making Kairi red as a cherry. Riku smirked, Terry gasped obviously feeling in an uncomfortable conversation talking about her son having a 'rough night'. Evan just patted her back.

"Yeah…" Kairi whispered, she looked up at Terry, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay dear." She said softly smiling.

"So Sora will be fine?" Evan asked wanting to end this uncomfortable situation.

"Yes we're confident that he will make a full recovery. Well I am going to go check on him, when he's ready I will send a nurse out signaling it's time for him to have visits." He shook everyone's hands and turned around leaving.

Kairi's face burned with shame. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Riku nudged Kairi and whispered so that only she could hear, "Hehe, you and Sora had a rough night."

Kairi just blushed some more, and was thankful that Terry and Evan were in a locked conversation. But she was so happy that Sora was okay. But what got to her Is how he got so beat up, and it barely caught up to him….

Well…. I'm EXHAUSTED! I really hope that this chapter makes sense, I never was good at scientific Dr explaining stuff…. But I gave it my best. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed to hear that Sora is okay! YAY!


	19. Redeemed

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"No!" Sora shouted from his bed, his arms were crossed across his chest, his sheets were drawn over his legs, and his face had a determination about it.

Kairi sighed frustrated. Sora just didn't want to do what he was told from the Drs. He was still upset that he got into this position in the first place. It's been about a week since he came home from the hospital, and everyday they took care of him, nursing him back to health. To their dismay though, they all thought they'd rather have him unconscious because it seemed every time anyone tried to do something the teen would put up a rather good fight.

"Come on Sora, quit being a baby, you have to take your medicine. If you don't your side will fall off and your head will fall off."

"Then let them fall off, I told you, I'm not taking them! Five different medicines! I'm being drugged! And not only that, but I'm perfectly fine, nothing wrong at all."

"Don't be thick; you know that you are not healed all the way. Now just take this…" She got on top of the bed being careful not to hurt his frail body right now.

"Go away Kairi you're wasting your time." He protested.

"Look your mom is at work and she can't do anything, Evan doesn't know what to do to make you take your medicine and my next bet is to shove it up your butthole!"

Sora cringed and drew his sheets tighter fearing Kairi's words. But… that'd hurt…"

"Then take your medicine!" The feisty red head was growing very angry with Sora's behavior. As much as she loved him, she really didn't want to put up with his childish games.

He continued to pout as Kairi shoveled spoonfuls and spoonfuls of different variety of tastes into his mouth. He gagged on every single one of them.

Kairi came home to Sora's house everyday after school taking care of him, trying to nurse him back to health. He was getting better; it was more of a healing process then anything. But he was just so stubborn!

He was going to have the staples removed in one more week and then he could maybe return to school. Sora was angry that he had to have everything brought to him by Riku or Kairi everyday.

Kairi was like his mother, always making him take his medicine and making sure he got his sleep, but Riku was different, he would sneak Sora real food and play video games instead of helping him with his homework. Kairi had found the two just yesterday and was furious. Sora was caught red handed with a burger in his mouth.

Kairi was furious; she fed Sora nothing but healthy foods. But of course he was growing rather bored of the same thing for days and days! His patients weren't to be tested right now. She wanted him to sleep all the time and gather his energy, and he was always tired, but he would never fess up to her and admit to her being right about him needing sleep.

But three days ago Kairi was rocking him trying to soothe his pain. He kept complaining about the pain over and over, and they weren't aloud to give him anymore pain medication since he took the highest doss. So Kairi rocked him trying to make him feel better, and sure enough he was comfortable enough and he fell asleep in her arms.

"Happy now?" He pouted. Pushing her off of him and laying back down on his pillow. Kairi smiled and lay down next to him being careful not to brush up against his stitches on his side.

"Yes love." She slid her finger along his lower lip and kissed him softly. "You need a shower, and to brush your teeth… yuck!" She laughed.

"Only if you give me a bath…" He smirked.

Kairi smiled and continued to stroke his chest softly trying to soothe him from his pain he was feeling. She knew he was in some sort of pain, though he wouldn't admit it, he was still sore. She lifted his shirt slightly so she could peak at his penny sized scar.

"Aw poor baby, they took some of your kidney out…. Good thing it wasn't your balls…. I need that juice for our babies." She teased him stroking his thigh lightly.

"Ew Kairi, that sounds so gross."

"Hey Sora, when are we getting married?"

"I don't know. When are you going to ask me and buy me a ring?" Sora teased.

"Hey you're supposed to buy me a ring!"

"I have work today." He cut her off suddenly remembering something else.

"You aren't going. I already talked to your boss. He said that the sea otters and the fish can survive without you for a few weeks. He just wants you to get back to health. He said you and Riku are the best guys he's had in a long time."

"I'm so happy about that job. Riku and I finally got to go inside of the tank with the sharks for training. We had diving outfits on of course. But still it was amazing, to be swimming next to a six foot long shark who could lash out at you at any moment. But… I don't think they would, they have people swimming with them too much."

"You really love ocean creatures don't you?"

"Yeah, I want to be a marine biologist."

"I don't know what I want to be."

"You could be my sex slave." He laughed and winced as the pain from laughing hurt his whole side and head.

"That's what you get for being perverted." She scolded, but seeing his face wince in pain hurt her too, she hugged him softly and kissing his neck tenderly. "I love you Sora, please don't ever scare me like that again, ever."

"I promise." He kissed her cheek, "I love you more though."

Kairi sighed and leaned on his chest a little bit while he stroked her hair.

"How does your head feel?"

"Fine… well actually it's sore."

"Well your pain medication will start working soon." She said kissing the top of his head, "But I'll kiss it and make it better."

"You're going to make a great mom Kairi. The way you take care of me, the way you always fret about our booboos." She laughed at the word 'booboo.'

"Oh!" she cried, her cat Sammy was brought over to Sora's house for some company. "Hello Sammy!" She hugged her tabby cat.

"He scratched me. What is it with you and your pets? You scratch me, and now your cat does it…"

Kairi laughed and pretended to spank her cat, "There happy? I punished Sammy."

"Yeah. Thank you love."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really tired now; do you want to sleep with me?" He snuggled her neck.

"Of course Sora."

But Sora did not fall asleep right away, he was exhausted, but as Kairi laid on his shoulder rubbing his chest in a rhythm she noticed that he was staring at the ceiling and not concentrating on sleeping. Of course it was about four in the afternoon, but Sora needed his sleep and if it made him feel better to have her presence then she was going to do whatever it took to please him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him still rubbing his stomach in small circle patches.

He was silent for a moment; something was rather interesting on the ceiling for him to be concentrated on it like that. Finally he answered her, but his eyes were still on the ceiling, "Axel." He stated simply.

"The guy who kidnapped me?" She asked, she was confused on why he would think of such a person, especially after what he did to her. Sure the guy was a good looker, and had a hot body, hot voice…. But it still didn't excuse why he kidnapped her. He was never brutal to her, or cruel, he just grabbed her wrist awfully tight, and kept bringing her to places she didn't want to be. She was his prisoner, and she was forced to go where he went.

"Yeah." She was curious about Sora, his voice was monotone.

"Are you in love with him or something? Why would HE be on your mind?" She sounded bitter, and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure if Axel hurt her or not, but he knew just invading her personal space was enough to set her off.

"Ha ha funny, I was just thinking about him that's all."

She couldn't understand why Sora was being like this, he kept talking as if everything he was saying was common sense.

"He's probably out there looking to kidnap some more helpless girls." She spat out.

"Impossible… he's dead." He didn't look at her; he was still concentrating on the ceiling.

She sat up confused. Shocked even, Axel wasn't mean, he could be, but he was mostly sarcastically amusing, "Oh…. Well he probably deserved it anyways…" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Sora turned his head and looked at her, "He sacrificed himself for me." He sounded a little appalled that she would even dream of saying stuff like that. Their eyes met, cerulean eyes met baby blue ones.

"H… He did?" She was confused, she didn't know what to say, Sora had suddenly gone through a drastic mood change in just a few moments, suddenly she was feeling guilty about Axel, as if this was Sora's plan, to make her feel like this was all her fault. But of course that was silly, "Why would he do that?"

"I… I think he liked me."

"What!" She kept trying to break contact with Sora, feeling uncomfortable being in eye contact with him, but as he said this she was starting to feel a little angry. "What do you mean liked you?"

"Just like I said… I think he liked me, but only because… Roxas is me." He turned his head away from her and looked at the ceiling once more.

"Wait I'm confused…. What does this Roxas have to do with anything?"

"I think Axel and Roxas were…. Well …. Lovers."

"Huh? Their both males right?" She was propped up on her elbow and continued to stare Sora down for answers.

"Of course, doesn't mean they can't love each other. Axel had told me that he kidnapped you because he wanted to see me."

"Why you?"

"Because he wanted to see Roxas again, and he thought with me insight, he'd be able to speak to Roxas once more. He told me that Roxas made him feel. And then he left, leaving Axel all by himself, and that destroyed him. He told me just a few minutes before he died, that I make him feel also."

"Wow, I feel really bad for Axel now." She really didn't know what to say, Sora had never revealed any of this information until now.

"Axel was dying, he didn't have a heart, and without anyone to make him feel again, he knew he was breaking apart inside. He wanted to protect Roxas and Me." Basically the same person, but to him we are two different people. Roxas is the person he fell in love with."

"How do you know all of this?" He cocked his head slightly to look at her.

"Because I'm in love." He stroked her cheek softly, "And I know what it's like to be in love, and loose your loved one."

She bit her lip lightly, trying to contain her emotions.

"You never lost a loved o-"

"Yes I did, you disappeared and I travel worlds looking for you, and not only that, but I missed you when I found you, my heart broke every time I saw people together, all I could think about was you, and how much I wanted to tell you what I was feeling, but I would always just loose my nerve. You drive me insane, and make me nuts!" He teased her.

She loved him so much; he was her only one, the person she knew she was going to grow old with. She kissed him softly, and before she knew it, he had fallen asleep.

"I love you Sora." She whispered stroking his bangs out of his eyes and kissing the top of his head.

Okay I am going to try and say something to everyone, if I didn't get you let me know and I'll try and get back to you! Thank you so much you guys, you really made me happy with all of these reviews.

Lonepichu – Thank you for always reviewing! Your reviews are always so sweet! Thank you!

Maddie – Wow… you printed it out! Haha must be a lot of pages… that's awesome to hear your friend likes it too! Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.

LoveRose – Thank you for your review, hehe I can just imagine how embarrassed Kairi would be.

Sorahearts4 – You have always been an awesome reviewer thank you so much for the continuous reviews!

Andy – That's great to hear that you can't stop…. Though why would you want to? Haha just kidding thanks!

Omni-Master – Wow your reviews are always so nice. Thank you so much for always being a loyal reviewer, You are always quick to review, thank you so much!

Majinbuu7985 – Well thank you so much for reviewing, I am not sure I want to bring back the whole Heartless things YET, I might later on, maybe in another story but I am not so sure yet. But thank you so much for reviewing!

Moski Oko – ooh I hate finals! Don't worry about it, you are always reviewing thank you so so much!

Chenette – Thanks for reviewing and reading. I hope you like what I have coming next!

Nexlei – Well, I updated, thanks for reviewing!

TgIiDgUis – Hehe thank you for being an enthusiastic reviewer! I really appreciate it!

Crystilizedheart – Cliff hangers are the best way to keep your readers hoping for more! I learned from hating cliffhangers myself hahaha. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Diehard SXK fan – Wow thank you, you always review and they are always so encouraging to read. Thank you so much!

KaiRiSoRA101- Hehe what's wrong with a little Kairi/Sora lovin? Heheh anyways thank you so much for reviewing!

Deadly05 – Wow thank you haha, I have to admit, Riku does strike me as that type of person, to be a sarcastic, witty, perverted childish person, yet very loyal all the none and a caring friend. hahah I couldn't help it! I wanted to make it funny, yet what the heck? Those darn teenagers! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Aerokinetic – Thank you for reading my story! And I am so happy to hear that it is on your favorites! Huzzah to the favorite adder! Thank you!

Krystal – hehe wow enthusiastic. I'm glad Sora is okay too… I would be upset if I did away with him so soon! haha, thank you so much for reviewing!

Okay that's enough for the past few chapters; I hope I got everyone who reviewed in the past few days. I've been so happy with the amount of reviews flooding my E-mail box that I wish there was a better way I could thank you guys, so mad props to you guys! Woo!


	20. Rough nights and dancing!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Okay this Aquarium that Sora and Riku work at I am going somewhat off of my favorite aquarium, Monterey Bay Aquarium. My favorite! Anyways it's sort of like it, but not completely.

Important Message Okay so sadly, every story has to come to an end. So get ready for the climax of the story people! I'd say perhaps maybe four more chapters left… I'm guessing, maybe more or maybe less. I don't know but my plan was to get through one whole year with them. And I did. Well almost. Starting from their summer year to their last high school year. So sadly… it has to come to an end. They have two more months of school and then it's bye bye. Awww! Oh well at least this story was fun writing!

Ooooh and thank you Sooo much to those who noticed my thank you notes! You guys really are the best. The entire time I was reading my reviews I was awing. It was that cute! Aww and to say that I am a loyal author? That's just mega aw! Hehe thanks guys! You really are the best reviewers.

The Aquarium the two boys worked at was an amazing one. It was four stories tall and spiraled from one exhibit to the next with each different areas. They had small sharks, octopuses, penguins, all kinds of fish, sea turtles, eels, otters, practically anything you could think of that was small enough to be put into a tank. But these tanks were not small at all. No these tanks were huge! Most of the tanks were as big as the four stories, leading up and down which ever floor you go too you'll find the tank.

Sora's favorite room he loved working in was the dark tuna room. It was one of the tanks he was talking about that took up four stories. But the main level room held kind of like a theater, seats and benches were displayed around the room so you could sit, watch, and enjoy what was going on.

It was a huge tank, in a misty blood atmosphere, nothing in there except gigantic sea creatures swimming around. Tuna mostly, the tuna fish were huge. They had to be at least 300 pounds if not more. There were a few sea turtles in there, and let's not forget about some more shark. Sora loved being in charge of this room, he would be hypnotized for hours.

It had been two weeks since Sora and Kairi were talking in the bedroom about Axel. Sora was brought back to full health and quickly returned to work and school. He had work today but worked two hours before Riku so now he sat in the tuna room waiting for his friend to meet him here.

He sighed and looked at his watch as he sat in the tuna room watching the mesmerizing motion of the fish swim in harmony. Riku's two hours were up, what was taking him so long? He leaned back and watched a young couple walk into the room and watch in amazement as the huge fish swam by. The girl giggled and held on to her boyfriend as he held her back. He didn't mean to invade, but he over heard the guy that he loved her, and he couldn't wait until the baby is born. After that said they joined each other in a very romantic kiss.

He looked away feeling rather uncomfortable, he wish that were Kairi and him. Giggling and loving their life right now, and on top of that, a baby is about to be on their way.

"Hey!" Sora jumped in surprise. Riku had hit him on the shoulder breaking him out of his comatose mesmerized state.

"Oh you're off finally." Sora scoot over so Riku could fit himself on the bench.

"Oh come on Sora move over you fatty! I can't fit my fat ass!" Riku bugged shoving Sora over more.

"I can't help it; I had too much to eat for lunch, Linda the one who works over at the Ocean's Café fed me. You know how she loves feeding us…."

"Oh yeah. Want to know what I love about that Café?"

"What?"

"They don't use ocean creatures, everything is organic. And some burgers or something, oh and mmmm pizza! I love it!" Riku said drooling just thinking about the food.

"Yeah. I like it too. I had a sub sandwich today." He told his older friend while patting his stomach.

"Kairi called me right now, she said she tried calling your cell phone but yours isn't on."

"Oh yeah," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone quickly turning it back on, "Okay now what did she want?"

"She said she got a promotion at work, if we head over there right now we'll be able to catch her. She only told me she's a stage performer. One of the girls eloped and ran away so he needed a girl quickly, so he made all of his girls try out, and sure enough he said Kairi was the best one, she was just amazing she told me. She was so happy."

"I'm glad, she deserves to be happy…. Especially after she attacked me last night…" he muttered the last line.

"What's that? You two had a fight?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"No…" Sora blushed that Riku heard him.

"Then… how did she attack you?" He was really confused now.

"I spent the night at Kairi's house last night… her parents were going out to a party thrown to them by Kairi's grandmother for being new parents. Kairi didn't want to go so she offered to baby sit the twins instead of hiring a baby sitter. After her parents left, she called me and told me to come over."

"Ohh party you should of gone."

"Stupid it's not a teenager party it's an old people party. Anyways once the babies were asleep Kairi pulled me upstairs, and I thought she wanted to talk but I'm guessing that was out of the question, because…" Sora was blushing furiously now.

"Oh ho! Come on Sora spit it out I want to hear!" Riku was laughing tugging on Sora's work shirt.

"Shhh not so loud! Okay, okay I'll tell you." He took a deep breath and continued, "Alright, so she pushed me on the bed and sat on me telling me not to move, so I didn't and she kept kissing me over and over, every where she could get, until she had gotten me out of my clothes. Oh man she drove me wild last night, and it was the first time I've…."

"What? First time you've done it? Because I'm sure you two have had sex before." He laughed.

"No… no it was the first time we've had… oral sex."

"Really? Wow. Did you do it on her too?"

Sora was blushing madly now.

"You did! Aho!"

"Yeah, she wanted me too, so after she was done with me she took off her clothes and made me do it. I was all too happy and all, since she just did something amazing and all.. But yeah. And well she went wild after…"

"After what?" Riku persisted.

Sora leaned in closer and whispered in Riku's ear, an older couple walked by and heard words 'ate', and 'her'. They gave the boys a dirty look and scoffed away.

"WHOA! Sora that's freaking hot…And it just turned into an abuse night?"

"Yeah, she just wouldn't stop… I don't know what got into her; I can't say I didn't enjoy it… I mean I loved it, she was making me want more and more, but I can't say I enjoy it right now…. I'm in pain!" He pouted.

"Hahaha, would you do it again?"

"Hell yeah, that was the best night ever!" Sora laughed having a smug look on his face.

"I just don't know what got into her, or where she learned the stuff she did."

"Porno's duh Sora!" Riku joked.

"Funny, but I was thinking more along the lines of people at school… or maybe it was just instinct and she was just plain horny."

"Haha could be that."

"Want to see my new cuts?" Sora asked turning and facing Riku.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'll show you in the bathroom."

Sora stood up and grabbed Riku's wrist pulling him up. They ran off toward the bathrooms and excused themselves when they bumped into that older couple that gave them dirty looks. They ran into a bathroom stall and shut it.

Sora and Riku were squished up against each other, but they had enough room to slightly move around, it was just that the boys were so big now.

"Okay let me show you really quick," he pulled his shirt off and showed Riku, who gasped.

"Holy shit Sora, she tore you up!"

"Well… I can't say I didn't do anything to her… she has bruises and hickeys everywhere, and I'm pretty sure she has cuts on her too… I couldn't help it! She drove me mad! God I was so hot for her last night."

Riku laughed at his two friends, because he was laughing they didn't hear the bathroom door open. They were both right next to each other in the tight bathroom stall.

Sora laughed also and pulled his pants down to show Riku his bruises and his cuts. Riku gasped out loud and muttered another swear word. Cuts were going down Sora's legs, they weren't deep, but they look like when they were done they were having so much fun.

They boys were interrupted by two people laughing outside of their stall.

"Hahah these guys are giving each other blow jobs Jeff!" One of the guys said.

Sora and Riku stood there frozen. Sora reached down to pulled his pants back up, but swore loudly when he bumped into Riku's crotch.

Riku was trying so hard to contain his laughter but couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and scooped Sora up. Pushing his pants back down over his hips. He shoved Sora against the stall and was pretending to make kissing and sucking noise, and every minute or so he would make a horse moan escape.

"Holy fuck! They really don't know were in here!" Another boy laughed and when they heard the door swish shut Riku heard two other boys talking. He pushed his plan up higher.

He winked at Sora's terrified and confused face. Though he got the idea of what Riku was doing, he was still a little apprehensive. He gasped out loud when Riku lifted his leg and wrapped it around his hip.

"Oh god! You feel so good inside! AH!" Riku was yelling.

"Fuck!" The guy named Jeff must have yelled, "Yo I'm out of here, this shit is sick!" And finally a swoosh of the door told them that he left.

Sora knew to get the other guy gone he should have to add in also. He moaned rather loudly and the boys laughed as soon as they heard another swear word and then the door closing behind them.

"Hahah Oh god Riku! Wait until Kairi here's about this one…. Whew! That was embarrassing. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh simple. We'll just walk out one at a time. Oh and we'll wait for someone else to come in." Riku grinned.

Sora laughed and pulled his pants back up and walked out of the stall. He began washing his hands and just as he did two guys came in and both stood next to the urinals releasing their body fluids into the stand up toilet.

Sora smirked and left the bathroom. Riku was next to follow suit. He washed his hands also and left the bathroom laughing at his own stupid brilliance.

Riku ran up to catch up with Sora. "Oh god I can't believe we did that!" Sora groaned laughing slightly.

"I know it was funny, anyways come on Kairi is waiting for us!"

The two boys were still laughing as they made it to the parking lot. They plopped in the car and Sora started the engine. Immediately Riku's hands went for the radio. He switched it to the local alternative station. Sora told him to leave it on the song; it was called Creep by Radiohead.

"I'm so in love with her Riku," Sora blurted out suddenly.

"We have two months of school left, and then we graduate. You two have the rest of your lives to love and do it haha." Riku teased.

"I want to marry her. I know It sounds corny but I really love her."

"Well… I love Sammy. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I think maybe in college I think I am going to purpose to her. I mean… I want to get to know her before I jump into this. But I am in love with her too."

Sora sighed contently, "Isn't it amazing how we are in love? How everything seems perfect? And that nothing can go wrong?"

"Well yeah, hey Sora remember that party we got invited too? Why don't we bring the girls and go."

"I don't know… that party is being thrown by Mick Gunner. He's a jock, and of course he invited us… but that's going to be a wild party. I don't think I'd want to bring the girls."

"Oh come on, nothing can go wrong. Except maybe getting drunk and barfing all over Kairi's shirt, but that's about it. She'll just pummel your eyes out. And then perhaps never give you sex again." Riku laughed at Sora's facial expression.

"Alright… I'll ask Kairi right now when we go see her. Isn't the party next weekend?"

"Yup. Let me call Sam and ask her to come." Riku said pulling his cell phone out also. He dialed the number and waited for it to ring. "Hey babe! Want to go to a party with me, Sora, and Kairi?"

He waited for an answer.

"cool! It's next Saturday. We'll pick you up. Okay darling I love you."

He waited for another answer.

"Okay I love you, bye bye." He hung up the phone and then turned to Sora who was still concentrating on driving. "She said she'll go. So now you have to get Kairi to come along."

"Alright. Well we're here anyways." Sora said pulling into the parking lot which wasn't saying much it was just sand roads where they lived. If you drove father down you'll find the town where everyone is. It's just that Destiny Islands was a small little community of houses and local restaurants and perhaps some local food markets. But that was about it around Destiny Islands. But this was home to them, just had to drive about fifteen minutes to get to everything.

The boys walked out of the car and into the restaurant. They looked at Selphie who was taking people to seats and she waved happily. She sat her guests down and ran away leaving them without tending to their needs. One of the men sat there with his finger in the air looking dumbstruck.

"Hey guys! Are you here to see Kairi? She's about to be on stage in about ten minutes. I'll get you guys' tables."

"Yeah, what is she doing?" Sora asked.

"Oh you'll find out. I had no clue she could do it! Oh I was so jealous when they picked her! But she's really amazing. Trust me! Well come on I'll take you to some good seats." She said pulling them along to rather close seats. They should have no problem seeing her from this table.

Riku and Sora sat patiently at their table drinking the drinks Selphie brought them. They were some kind of orange tropical drink.

"I bet you Kairi is going to sing." Sora said to Riku taking a sip of his orange smoothie type drink.

"She can sing?"

"I don't know. If she can I've never heard her. I mean I've heard her once or twice by mistake, she's not bad."

In that moment people started clapping and the lights around them dimmed. Suddenly the manager of the stage stepped out of the small stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce my newest belly dancer! She's new and it is her first night. But unfortunately our other belly dancer disappeared so we did an audition. Our red headed beauty has shown us her wonderful talent! And with a little practice you will witness the red head dance with all her beauty!" The man shouted.

He jumped off the stage and bowed to Kairi who just walked out on stage. Sora's jaw dropped. Kairi looked beautiful before, but this was just something to make him feel like ravaging her on stage right there in front of everyone. She wore nothing but a silk skirt that was long and see through, thin pants were underneath the long see through skirt. It was red, and she wasn't wearing any shoes except for a few toe rings that adorned her feet well, and her bra had jingles and bells all around in different colors. Her belly button piercing looked amazing with all of her jewelry. Her hair was down but hung down in curls. Beads were wrapped in here hair dangling making all kinds of jingling sounds. Same goes for her outfit. Her whole outfit had an Arabic aura to it.

Men were sitting on the stage beside her in Arabic outfits with drums and small instruments.

Finally the lights began to al focus on Kairi. Her make up was heavy and made her look like a lusty woman instead of a young pretty teenager girl.

The men started to play their instruments making a beat. Kairi began her dance. Belly dancing was correct. And she was by far better then Sora had imagined. The way her hips moved so fast and the top of her body barely moving. The way her feet moved with her hips. Her arms moving in different ways making her dance all the best.

When her belly dance was over unfortunately she bowed receiving an outstanding cheer from the crowd. She smiled gracefully and hid behind the curtains once more. Everyone was still cheering.

Sora turned to Riku, "Holy crap…."

"You never told me she could dance like that!"

"I never knew and I sleep with her!"

"Well one thing is for sure, she's going to do that dance for me much more often now…." Sora added.

Riku didn't say anything but laughed. The two boys waited for Kairi to come out and once she did Sora and Riku gave her twenty thumbs up telling her she was amazing. She was rather embarrassed when they kept asking her where she learned it from.

Finally they decided on having a sleepover with everyone. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Sammy, Tidus, and even Wakka. Everyone was going to hang out and spend the night at the Island. Sora and Riku were discussing Kairi's belly dancing skills and if she would like to give them a free performance. To their dismay she refused them telling them to grow up. It turns out that Kairi learned to dance mostly from her aunt who grew up in mostly those types of places, where they would belly dance and dress up for feasts.

The night was spent eating, laughing, and just messing around, enjoying their free night of camping. But in just one more day and they'd have to return tow school. But soon school would be over in just two more months.


	21. Bad boys!

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"Has anyone seen Sora?" The petite red head pushed herself through the horde of people asking random people if they have seen her brunette boyfriend.

They had arrived at the party hours ago and she was already to go. She was exhausted, smelly, and angry. She had dressed up nicely (with the help of Selphie and Sammy) and had gotten beer all over herself from a drunken mess calling himself superman.

Sora and Riku had told the girls to hurry up and get dressed because they were coming to pick them up for the party. But the girls knowing the boys would call them fifteen minutes before they left the house scrambled together at Kairi's house and took two hours to get ready.

And sure enough after their call they had shown up ten minutes later bugging the girls to hurry up. Luckily they were already done, they just loved making the boys whine. They had Tidus with them, (who was taking Selphie). So it added to the humorous situation when Tidus was explaining how he would wait almost an hour just for Selphie to finish getting ready.

Kairi muttered profanity when another drunken girl bumped into her sloshing yet more booze down her shirt. She was really starting to get irritated.

The party itself was fun, when they had arrived the music was blaring and the teenagers were dancing and having a good time. But then the teens started getting comfortable with each other and with their alcohol beverages, having one too many some would pass out on the floor only to be kicked out of the way. Some would dispose of their stomach contents on the floor, laughing drunkenly about it as they wiped it up with a simple napkin.

They also grew rather comfortable with each other laying anywhere they could lay down on and made out with their faces glued together.

Sora and he rest of everyone was with her up until an hour ago. Riku and Sam went to go dance, but soon Sam was passed out on the couch from drinking too much leaving Riku and Tidus laughing about something over in the corner drinking beer and splashing it all over. Sora and she were dancing and having a good time. Until he told her that Riku and Tidus were calling him. He left her with Sam and Selphie, but Sam of course fell asleep. Selphie ditched her for a 'hot' guy.

She finally met up with Riku and Tidus, who were still over by a stair well drinking more beer, they were passing a joint between the both of them. Kairi strode over to them with her hands on her hips.

"Just what do you think you guys are doing! Drugs! Getting high!" She scuffed at them and grabbed the weed from them growing agitated as the night went on. "Whatever, have you guys seen Sora?"

Riku laughed stupidly and poked Kairi on her collar bone, "We thought he went upstairs with you Kairi!"

"What do you mean? And how high are you Riku?"

"Well… Sora was with us… getting high… hehhee…. And then you came and sat on his lap saying you wanted to go upstairs. He kept telling you not right now Kairi; we're getting to the good part! But you didn't go for it so you pulled him upstairs…" Tidus broke in.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here! God you guys are stupid why would you all get high?" She pushed Riku and Tidus out of her way as they laughed at her retreating back.

She felt the angry and curiosity bubbled in her stomach. What could Sora be doing with 'her'? And who was she?

She wasn't exactly sure where to begin, there were about four rooms on each side, and between two of them on the right side was a bathroom. She pushed the bathroom door only to shut it quickly at the sight of two teens doing something …. Not even their parents would do…

She shook her head just wanting to go home and coughed lightly catching a puff of smoke from a red headed guy walking buy. She pressed her ear against one room and heard a man yelling something about 'who's your daddy.' She shook her head in disgust and pressed her ear up against the next door. This door was quiet and she was about to open the door until she heard a pop and a moan.

She shuddered and moved on to the other side of the hallway. Once again she pressed her ear up against the door and cheered up once she heard Sora's familiar voice coming through the door. But his words was what she didn't like.

"God! Yes Kairi!"

She raised her eyebrows in shock. Who was he talking too? She pushed the door open and stood there in shock.

It was true. He was with another woman. Obviously he was drunk/high since he kept calling this red headed girl Kairi. Her hair was so fake! Her breasts were fake as well and that sure solved up her fake nails.

She felt the hurt, anger, and rejection boil in the pit of her stomach for the first time.

What was Sora doing with another woman? She was glad he was calling her Kairi but how stupid could he be to not notice that he was having sex with the WRONG girl!

"Sora!" She yelled. The girl underneath him looked at Kairi once and shoved Sora off of him pulling a sheet with her as she quickly ran from the room.

"He….. Kairi… How did you get right there?" Sora asked confused.

But Kairi didn't answer. Tears of angry and hurt were streaming down her face. She ran up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. He didn't move, he just sat there holding his cheek in confusion and pain.

Kairi didn't give him a chance to recover. She swung on her heel and was out from the room leaving Sora in complete confusion.

Well so sorry about the short chapter. But I haven't been able to write! I wanted this chapter to be sooo much better, but that's all I could get out right now since it's 1AM. I'm exhausted and I have work in the morning, so I'd better shoot a chapter out.

So, this is for all of those teenagers who have gone to wild parties and caught their friends doing drugs or getting drunk! Shame on your for doing drugs.

I can't say anything about alcohol being as… well I'm guilty…. But in my OWN HOME! Where I can't do anything stupid like uh drive! Who drives drunk! Honestly?

Oh and drugs? Don't get me started, they make you stupid period. So this is a chapter proving how stupid teenagers can be sometimes. And Sora is about to learn an all time lesson that he will never forget.


	22. Pain and tears

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

Alright, so I WILL admit, I hated that chapter that I last made. I was awake since 6 in the morning and then when I was writing it, it was around 3 in the morning the next day. So… I had rushed it. I am upset with how it came out, but the main Idea was what I wanted, just not the way it was written, so you guys can just ignore how It was written and just pretend like what happened did happen, but not so rushed hee. Thanks guys!

Oh and Andy of course you can add me on myspace! Anyone else want to? Or just talk to me you can IM me at Brittany8864 on AIM, or if you want to add me on livejournal my name is Spookyangel64, and then on myspace just type in my E-mail address So …. Anymore questions on how to reach me if you want to? Let me know in a review. Thanks again guys!

He wondered why his head was hurting so bad. Why his body was in pain, and why he had this horrible pain in his side. He groaned and rolled over keeping his eyes shut. He was trying to remember what happened last night but everything was a blur. Honestly he never remembered falling asleep.

And then everything seemed to hit him in one flaccid moment. The party, the red headed girl, K…

"Kairi!" His eyes shot open. He had hurt Kairi. Not only that but he had slept with another woman! He had cheated on his girlfriend, his lover.

He sat up and looked down. Riku's foot was underneath his side. He looked around ignoring the flashing pain flushing through his head. He was lying outside of a park lying next to Riku. Tidus was sleeping peacefully on the other side of Sora. And some other guy was sprawled out on the ground next to the three of them.

He shook his head wondering what happened….

Oh yes…. Now he remembered…

Kairi had slapped him and ran out….

He ran after her but bumped into Riku and Tidus…

He rapidly told them about Kairi and told them to get in the car…

A teenager guy claimed he needed a ride, not really knowing where too but he needed a ride…

Sora being way too intoxicated to drive almost hit someone and ran into the sidewalk…

They all got out of the car relieved no damage was done to them or the car…

They all fell asleep at the park they nearly crashed at…

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of these thoughts. God how could he be so ignorant AND stupid in one night? And what's worse is loose his girlfriend? Well… he wasn't sure if they were split up yet or not. Something told him that he wouldn't be cuddling up next to Kairi tonight.

He pulled himself up off of the grass and wiped the moist grass off of his clothes and looked around squinting in slight pain from the sun light.

He spotted his car in the parking lot. It was parked sideways. He looked at the boys sleeping and sighed. He knew he couldn't wait for them, he had to leave. They weren't to far away they could just walk home. Besides they'd probably still be asleep by the time he made it home fixing the mess with Kairi.

He ran to his car as quickly as his body would allow him. He was still sluggish from the night before. He was still beating himself up for what he did. How could he? He was lower then dirt. Lower then whatever what was beneath dirt. How could he? Why would he? How could he ALLOW himself to succumb to drugs an alcohol? Beer is nice once in awhile…. But drugs! Drugs were beyond pushing the limit.

One of Riku's friends was smoking weed and offered it to him. Riku took it acceptingly telling Sora you only live once. Sora shrugged and took a few puffs before using up a whole one, mixing with his alcohol was not a good thing at all.

He rushed into the car ramming his keys into ignition. He pulled away so fast he caused the screeching sound from his tires; he hoped he didn't wake the boys up, but as he drove away looking into his rear view mirror he didn't see any of them stir.

He felt pitiful thinking about what they all did. And how stupid they would all feel once they woke up? He knew exactly how he felt and how ashamed he was. The people he hurt, the mystery girl he cheated with.

Cheated with… He never thought he'd put those two words together in his life time. He told Riku and Kairi once summer day that he would never EVER cheat on the woman he ended up with. And to make matters worse… he ended up cheating on the woman he was madly in love with. His soul mate.

He was driving in zombie mode. He wasn't paying attention to the road but simply on instinct on how to drive. But somehow through the space of time he found himself parked in front of Kairi's house.

He sat there for what felt like a life time. His heart was beating fast. He was biting his lip and anticipating of what was to come right now. It was funny, he'd rather be battling the WHOLE organization XIII then to face Kairi right at this moment.

He looked up at the ceiling and blew out a puff of air. Finally he got the courage to go up to Kairi's door.

No cars occupied the drive way so he was guessing nobody was home… but he hoped that Kairi would be home. At least now he could talk to her without her parents being home.

He stepped over that stupid garden gnome the two had made in the seventh grade. He hated it. It would always be there in the worst of times. Just staring at him, as if it was mocking him. Like the time when he got attacked by Kairi's neighbors Chihuahua, he was sitting on the ground holding his ankle the stupid dog had just attacked and there was that evil gnome. Staring at him with those blank blue eyes.

God damn gnome was about to stare at him right now too. Slowly he made his way up the steps to Kairi's door. He lifted his heavy hand. He didn't know when his arm got so heavy…..

He knocked on the door and waited….

Waiting some more….

When nobody answered he knocked again….

And waited….

But Kairi answered. He drew his eyebrows together in worry. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was still done in that beautiful style she had done at the party. But she was wearing pajamas. Her breathing was heavy and it sounded raspy. His heart broke for her. He did this to her.

They stood face to face staring at each other. Just staring. Sora finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He broke out.

But he seemed to have said the wrong thing, because Kairi's face broke. She slammed the door making him wince. What really hurt was the horrible sound of the locks clicking, locking him out. Locking him out of her life.

It seemed to be an eternity with him just standing on her porch. Everything was replaying in slow motion over and over. The way her face crumpled in pain once more. The way she had slammed the door in his face. The way she locked the door keeping him out, as if he were a rapist or murderer.

And so the process of reminiscing over what had just happened began. The walk down her pathway was excruciating painful to his heart. Every step was like walking out of her life, her heart was drifting away from him. Her soul was leaving him. Everything that made Kairi, Kairi was leaving…

It was like walking down a path to emptiness. To nothing. He was leaving his life behind.

And that god damn garden gnome stared at him mockingly. He growled in anger and kicked the stupid gnome hoping it would shatter. But through his tears of pain he saw that the gnome was still in one piece. Ironic how it's eyes were still trained on his, continuing to stare into his soul. If this wasn't a series matter he'd break out laughing seeing how stupid it was to beat up a garden gnome.

Riku and he would always try to steal Kairi's gnome. But she would always get it back, hitting them over the head with it.

He bit his lip trying to control his tears, but it never worked. He got into his car and sat there, crying on his steering wheel. Feeling his life break away. His soul float away with Kairi's….

Upstairs there was someone watching him. The red head with tears as fluent as his was watching him closely. She knew he was hurt, but she was hurt more then he was. As he roared with pain and kicked her gnome she winced. She hated seeing him like this, but he did it to her first. And now watching him waste away in his car, shedding every tear he possessed. Her heart broke just simply watching him weak and vulnerable.

She wasn't sure how long he sat there, but the sun certainly wasn't shinning so brightly anymore, it was time for it to go to bed. He finally left leaving her to cry peacefully on her bed clutching her pillow and crying out in agony trying to rid herself of the pain.

Awwww makes me cry just thinking about how much pain they are going through!


	23. Meant for You

Title – Meant for You

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney and Squaresoft does. They're the brains not me haha.

Author – Brittany

Author Note – Keep in mind that this story has some sexual innuendo. And some adult situations. : )

Summary - This story is set after KH2. Spoilers! This is just a cute little story about the threesomes' lives once they've returned. It's just a small romance between Kairi and Sora of course! Sorry no Riku and Sora… haha even though they do make a cute couple!

"Where the hell have you been!" His mother's voice cut across the lawn as he pulled himself up the sidewalk. He winced at her harsh sounding words. "Evan and I have been worried SICK about you! And here you are walking up here looking like you got hit by a bus. God Sora what happened?" He was standing right next to her now.

He just stood there staring into his mother's eyes. Instead of her cold, 'you're in trouble eyes' she immediately changed them to a worried mother's look once she took one look at him.

He saw Evan leaning against the door frame also looking worried. He wondered what it would be like to have Kairi in his mother's place, and he was the one leaning against the door frame, and they were both staring at their son wondering what the hell happened to him.

His clothes were ruffled, some dirt smudges were on them. He had stains of all sorts and his hair was greasy and grungy. His eyes were puffy and slightly red. He was a sore sight.

He just wanted to crumple on his bead and think about nothing but dying. How could he do this to her? He was going to grow old with her, he was going to make love to her every day she wanted. They were going to fight over the small things and kiss making up over the fact that they fought over something stupid. They were going to fight over who was going to pick a song in the car when they drove. And when their first baby came, they were going to have hard times and struggle, but through it all they were going to have undying love for each other…

"Sora? Baby?" His mother's hand reached his cheek. He was crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

He didn't answer; he just collapsed in her arms. His tears finally escaped. Evan was too startled to even move, he just sat there looking confused and startled. His mother though was trying to calm him down while soothing his back.

"Baby what's wrong?" She repeated.

"I messed up…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom…" He broke away looking at her, "I messed up with Kairi. She hates me.."

"Surely… not… are you sure she just isn't upset?"

Sora shook his head roughly pushing his tears away and squeezed past Evan, and ran up the stairs ignoring his mother's yells. Evan must have told her that he needed space because she never came looking for him. Which he was thankful for.

He was sitting on his bed just looking at the ceiling feeling every ounce of his strength escape him. He felt weak and so vulnerable. If they were to be attacked he would be struck down in a millisecond.

He rolled over on his side to see Riku sitting on his window ledge. He crawled in and laid sprawled on his bed.

"Shit." He groaned.

Sora didn't answer so Riku sat up, "You okay man?"

"Kairi broke up with me."

"Oh god…. Why? Oh shit…" he finally realized what had happened, "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry. I.. I should never have let you drink, or do drugs…"

"It's okay, I have a mind of my own and I made a mistake. As did you."

"Yeah." He didn't sound relieved though, he was sitting on the edge of Sora's bed looking like he had just been backhanded. "God we were stupid. I woke up in the middle of a park. The other boys woke up too and went home feeling sick. I on the other hand didn't want to show up home, I know I'm going to hear it for a long time."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I believe so," Riku said softly and laid down next to Sora rolling over to look at him, "She's just upset Sora. But Kairi won't stay angry forever. She's got the purest heart we know, and those pure hearts forgive. You just have to prove that you won't give up on her."

Sora sat up and looked at Riku. He felt an immense feeling of gratitude of having him for a friend. Sometimes he could be a real jack ass and then sometimes he could be a real friend, and then rarely he could be a mentor.

The person who was talking right now, was the friend/mentor.

"I'm going to her house right now." He sat up and wiped his tears off. That was friendship, when you could cry in front of your friend without having them look at you weird or make fun of you. Riku smiled and waved at him as he rolled off of the bed and pulled his shoes on.

"Good luck Sora." He stood up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder while saying this. "I know you and Kairi can work it out. She's just hurt. And honestly I would be too if my lover caught me in bed with another person…."

Sora sighed and sat on the chair to his computer desk. "I'm such a dick."

"No you're a guy with a dick." Riku sat on the bed looking at him, "You were acting stupid and thought Kairi was someone else…. So I remember… she caught you… and now you have to make it better. Come on Sora, if you can bring peace between worlds then you can bring peace between your hearts. She loves you and always will. So make it better."

Sora stood up again and patted Riku on the shoulder. "Thanks." With that said he ran out of the bedroom door and Riku watched him bolt out of the front door with his mother's cries of where he was going. He really hoped that Sora could make it better. For both of their sakes.

But Sora did not end up at Kairi's house right away. He was in front of the shore out looking their small Island. The way the sun set and cast orange and red colors across the ocean. It was strange how today passed by so quickly. It was like this day went by in one flaccid moment. Most of it was spent thinking of what could have been.

But he was going to change that. He was going to make Kairi understand that what he did was wrong, but it would never happen again. He loved her, she drove him crazy. Without her, he'd be a boring nobody. She was his fire; she was the one he fought for when he was gone from home. And now that he was home, there was so much to do and catch up on.

And not to mention the fear of leaving home again. That letter said soon. When could soon mean?

He shook his head and bent down to gather up a sea shell that got caught in the current. It was washed up on shore, being spit out of the ocean into a new world. Yes oceans and lands were two different worlds.

Ariel taught him that. The spunky red head, funny…. Kairi is a spunky red head also…., Ariel had taught him that there was a whole world in the oceans. He always loved oceans. Always loved swimming in them. Except he took extra precaution when he was ten and was stung by a jelly fish. It was the most painful experience of his life… well not quite but it was painful.

The ocean was turning red now as the sun was starting to disappear in the ocean. He sat down and held the small sea shell that was wrapped in his hand. He picked up a jagged rock and scratched out the letters

K+ S F

It meant Kairi and Sora equals forever. He knew this was true. And he had to ensure that it was true.

He set the sea shell inside of his pocket and looked out at the ocean once more. He remembered when he first learned to swim. He was four. His Dad was teaching him. They were out in the ocean learning. Of course most of their lessons would be in the backyard pool. But Sora loved the ocean, even when he was a baby, he felt home with it. Every time his skin touched the cool salty water he felt a calming sensation pass his body. Just simply watching the waves cast a calm surrounding.

He stood up and dusted the sand off of his pants. It was time to face Kairi. And somehow he knew that this time he would get her. Somehow he would prove his undying love to her. He felt so cliché but what else was there to do?

He didn't even thinking about what she would say he just kept running to her house. It felt like the faster he ran the faster his worries would float away in the wind.

Finally he reached her house; she was sitting on her porch, sitting on the swing looking at something. He waited a few minutes before catching his breath to just watch her sit on the swing. She was wearing a long white skirt with such a light blue shirt it almost looked white. Her hair looked much redder against the light fabric.

She was bare footed and lightly tapped her right foot against the floor boards keeping the swing in motion. She looked content looking at whatever she was looking at. But even through his hidden place in the bushes across the small street he could see she was upset. Obviously by him.

He finally caught his breath and just sat there staring at her movements. She was flipping through a book, but the way the sun light hit it, it was too shiny, so he figured it could be a picture book.

He stood up deciding he would confront her right now. She looked up and saw him. But something wasn't right. He gasped in shock at what he saw. When Riku was consumed in darkness he had all this black stuff surround him and consume him. The same thing was happening to Sora, but this wasn't black, it was white. He tried to break free from it, but he was stuck.

He looked up hopefully to Kairi. She too had stood up but he wasn't sure if she could see the light silvery smoke or not.

"K-Kairi!" He shouted. She took a step foreword. Probably thinking it weird that Sora had the look of fear written on his face, and that he was rooted to the spot. She walked off of the porch and continued to watch him. Worry was starting to form on her face.

"Sora?" She called stepping closer, but she was still feet from him.

"Kairi! Help!" He shouted he was now almost fully consumed by the silvery substance. He wondered why Kairi could not see it?

"I'm coming!" She shouted, but as she stepped onto the pavement and about to cross the street to Sora, Sora could not see her anymore, nor her house, nor anything, except light.

He sat up as he was now on his back. It was strange. Everything was white, but if he looked up to the ceiling he was flashes of things that made… him, well happy.

The good times when he was a toddler, the good times when he was a child, the time he had met Riku, the time he had met Kairi, the happy times even when he was gone sailing the worlds. A moment of Sora flying in the sky was there.

A moment of Sora thinking about dancing with Kairi. A moment of when they had hugged and held each other.

Everything was there, everything that made him happy was floating across the ceiling in small picture forms. But they were moving.

Someone was walking towards him through the other side of complete white walls.

It was King Mickey.

"King Mickey?" It was him alright. The perfectly rounded black ears with his swishing long black tail and his shiny black nose. He was walking towards him smiling.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm not taking you away right now."

Sora sighed in relief but knew that, that meant it could be later….

"Then when King Mickey? I can't keep living my life wondering when we are leaving for another adventure. I can't leave Kairi again. I just can't…."

"I have held off for quite a while now Sora. I will not need your help for a while. But when the time comes, you will know. Your heart will tell you. I will not need to tell you when that is. I have come here to tell you, don't worry I patched up the broken pieces for now.

You, Riku, and Kairi will be alright for now. And so will the rest of the worlds. And guess what? I've seen faces. Organization XIII member faces. They are at peace now. And their nobodies have been reunited with their bodies."

"So there are reincarnated?"

Mickey nodded, "In a sense yes. They are normal human beings. I ran into Axel, who's real name was Lea, but when I was having a conversation with him, we met in Twilight Town. He had told me that something told him to come here to Twilight Town. And he also changed his name to Axel instead of Lea, he said something inside of him keeps making changes for him. But a strange new feeling keeps over coming him. I think he'll be alright now."

"Good for Axel, I'm happy for him." Sora smiled.

"I ran into Demyx."

"Demyx?"

"Yes, he was around Hollow Bastion wandering around aimlessly looking for music jobs. I approached him. I found out that he too does not recall what had happened, and that his real name is Edmy. But he too claimed that something inside of him keeps telling him to change his name to Demyx. So it seems that I have only crossed two of them.

I don't know exactly what it means, but I believe that their longing so much to feel and be felt has brought them back. But their memories are scattered. They are trying to re collect them. And who knows, maybe you'll run into them."

"I hope I do run into them. It would be nice to have them as friends now." Sora said happily.

"Remember Sora, your heart will always tell you what to do. In due time, we will meet again."

"Yeah," Sora nodded and shook hands with Mickey. But as soon as their fingers touched Sora was falling. He looked up to see King Mickey's face, but all he saw was the mouse's hand waving back and forth saying goodbye.

Sora kept trying to grasp onto something. But there was nothing to grab. It was a pointless effort. It seemed that he was falling through time for forever. Everything was moving in slow motion.

And finally he hit something soft. It was a bed. A white bed. But instead of seeing the room, his eyes were now closed.

He opened his eyes slowly, and of course he was on the white bed he had seen earlier, but he was in a white room still. But this wasn't any strange white room; this was the ordinary white room also known as a Doctors office. He was lying in the bed with an IV tube sticking out of his arm. And on the side of him was a red head girl laying next to him.

"K-Kairi?" He asked sitting up slightly. He felt perfectly fine, he wondered why he was here in the first place. What had happened?

She sat up. Her cheeks were tear stained. But as she saw he was awake her blue eyes began to cry. She was hitting his chest softly crying for… he wasn't sure what she was crying for. The only thing he could think of was she upset that he had broken her heart and she was confused of what she was feeling?

He looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'god this is the end'. But instead of feeling that same pain he felt somehow his heart was telling him something differently.

"Kairi what happened?" He looked down at her; she had stopped hitting him but was now looking up into his face.

"Y-you were in a c-coma Sora." She chocked out trying to smooth her tears down.

"What? For how long?"

"When you were in f-front of my h-house you fell down and were out. They r-rushed you here. The Dr said you were in a comatose state…"

"Where are my parents?" Sora asked.

"They are outside talking to the D-Dr." She stood up and kissed Sora on the cheek. He blushed and felt a sigh of relief wash over him once she left the room. Does this mean she forgives him?

A Few Days Later

Sora had been released since the doctor could find absolutely nothing wrong with him the very next day. His parents let him walk home since he claimed that he was fine. Kairi went with him he needed time alone with her. So his mother and Even went home telling him to be careful.

Sora had apologized for his actions to Kairi. But she smiled and held up that sea shell of his and simply smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sora, you really scared me when you fell in that comatose state… and when I found this sea shell my heart broke for you. And all I know is that I don't ever want to loose you." She had told him while hugging him.

And that's how it has been for the past few days. They were together finally happy and content.

The two of them were sitting on top of a small hill while it was sun setting and overlooking the beach. They had gone up there telling Riku and Sammy that they were going for alone time and needed to talk things out.

But Sora had other plans.

"You know being up here during a sunset makes your hair look like it's on fire." Sora laughed teasing her hair.

Kairi laughed and leaned against him. She was playing with a necklace on her neck. It was that sea shell Sora had wrote on. She had made a small hole and made it into a necklace.

Sora pushed her off of him and he stood up taking her hands in his pulling her up with him.

"Kairi?" He asked her holding her hands looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Yes Sora?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course…" She looked dumbstruck from being asked such a silly question.

"Then… I know it's early, but trust me when I say this. I want you to be mine forever and ever. So... when we finish high school …. We can decide on things much broader but for now…. Kairi, will you marry me?" He picked something out of his pocket. It was a tiny little 25cent container holding a cheap fake diamond ring.

"Oh god…" She breathed looking at the tiny ring. It was beautiful even if it was fake. Just a tiny plastic ring. It was just the words that shocked her.

She loved Sora, and she knew exactly what he was saying. He's proposing to her, so that they could be engaged all throughout college. And so she could go to school and say "Hey I'm engaged to Sora!" Who wouldn't want that? It was their dream.

"Sora…"

"I know it's stupid Kairi, but I couldn't afford a ring yet. but I promise you, I have one at the shop! I just didn't have enough to pay for it right now. I have the money saved up with the job I have. Just… say you will Kairi. We can be engaged all through out college. And then, when we get the jobs we want we can finally decided on a wedding date."

"I was trying to tell you, of course!" She cried and hugged him tightly. She had tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She was the happiest she's been in the longest time.

The sun was nearly gone now. The sky was starting to get dark, but the moon was showing up. A full moon…. How perfect.

"Really?"

"Of course Sora." She looked up at him smiling broadly her blue eyes glistening, "Besides Sora, I was meant for you. And you were meant for me. And that's just how it goes. And will be for the rest of our lives."

Sora smiled and felt his eyes start to glisten; he leant down and kissed her softly, sealing their fate with a single kiss.

And the fate that will go on for years and years. As they grow and mature. Sora never told Kairi of why he went into a coma, he didn't want to frighten her, but for now he'll just love her unconditionally.

Because when that time came when he would leave Kairi, it would be painful, but it wasn't until years up the road. It still hurt to know that he would be leaving her. For how long this time? He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. It was about what they were doing currently not of what was going to happen in the future.

But Sora had decided shortly after his talk with King Mickey. When they left, he was going to set out and search for Axel, let him see Roxas. Let him see him and see if he remembers. He has a heart now, perhaps he would remember Roxas? Or maybe not…

But he one thing was for sure. That connection with Axel was Roxas' soul.

As Sora stood there holding Kairi against him, he decided right then and there, that… Kairi was going with him. He was not going to leave her again. No this time the red head was going with them. She is going to see what they see and feel. Because like Kairi had said, their fates were intertwined, and they were meant to be for each other.

THE END

Wow I had so much fun writing this story. And Thank you so much you guys for being awesome fans. So I was thinking…. Perhaps about…. A sequel? What do you guys think?

So everyone give me your best reviews on this whole story in general and let me know what you think about a sequel.

It's hard to think this story is over with already! It seems like just yesterday I wrote it…..

I'll miss you guys! Reviewing and such… awww this is goodbye until I maybe make a sequel! Until then….


End file.
